Historias de Tierra C
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Han pasado años desde que termino el juego, pero todavia hay cosas por contar y ella sera quien las ponga en papel y pluma, ella es Kylean Loftus y nos hablara de tanto que ha pasado en este nuevo mundo
1. Prologo

**Historias de Tierra-C**

_Prologo_

Han pasado unos 16 años desde que todos nosotros hemos llegado este que es la "Earth-3" y la verdad han pasado bastantes cosas, todos nuestros amigos han hecho vida y cosas asi, pero si dijera que por cada cosa han ocurrido otras aun mas locas me creerían pero bueno, empecemos quieren?

Soy Kylean Loftus y escribo esto por que ¿Quién mejor para escribir estas cosas que una escriba sangre jade? Lo que ha pasado entre el surgir del nuevo mundo y la época en la que me encuentro es muy confuso, pero vamos paso por paso. Todos al llegar a este mundo (de diferentes sesiones y universos, etc.) agarramos un destino, el mundo parecería una mezcla extraña de la Tierra de los humanos, la Skaia de los consortes y Alternia para nosotros los trolls, todas las razas viven en paz y en su propio reino, aunque unos viven en los otros reinos, pero son mis amigos y los amigos de ellos de los que hablare.

Empezare con los sangre naranja, la casa Thulle formada por el tozudo Gideon, el raro Sirius y la dulce Arceli hija de Gideon, cada uno en esta nueva tierra hizo su vida, Arceli para empezar se volvió la dama de honor de las monarcas del Reino Consorte asi como su guardespaldas personal, ella junto con otros descendientes llamados Aramus y Merily han jurado proteger la vida de sus mentoras, la chica mantiene contacto con varios de sus amigos, aunque según me dijo ella echa de menos a una amiga suya, Audrey Kyreen, quien se encuentra en el Velo buscando a su matesprite Indrick, ella no deja de pensar en su amiga ni en otra llamada Arquezan Texray, todavía miraba unas fotos de cuando formaban parte de un grupo musical en otra línea temporal, pero bueno, ella todavía conserva la belleza de su moralmente dudosa madre y la tozudez de su padre, al menos.

Vamos ahora con Sirius Thulle, muchos pensábamos que se iba a desvanecer después de acabar con el juego, no fue asi, de echo como el en parte es el ancestro de los Thulle, el "Profeta de la Verdad" decidio continuar con su obra, propagar la palabra de "El Sufridor" por todo el universo, pensé que no le harian caso, me dejo perpleja por lo que hizo. Cuando el empezó a propagar las palabras del Sinsigno a cada reino del planeta de inmediato los seguidores, enamorados de las palabras y mensajes del Sufridor empezaron a seguir al Sirius, dándose el surgir de una nueva religión en el planeta, la Iglesia del Sufridor. Los años han pasado y lo que era en otras épocas un culto clandestino paso a ser una de las religiones mas grandes del mundo, aunque los humanos son mas o menos indiferentes a estas cosas fueron los trolls y caparacianos los que mas se acercaron y acrecentaron el tamaño de la Iglesia, algo que se personifica con el enorme Santuario del Sufridor, una enorme basilica para el ser que es figura central de esa religión donde cada año se congregan en peregrinaje miles y miles de almas dispuestos a pisar su suelo santo, todo ello bajo la guía del "Sumo Sacerdote" y "Pontifice Maximo" Sirius Thulle, de echo su poder esta a la par de los monarcas de los reinos consorte y troll, a pesar de que en vez de vestir las mejores prendas y darse lujos de superioridad prefiere usar los andrajosos trajes mendicantes de su ancestro y da preferencia a los mas desfavorecidos, siguiendo el ejemplo del Profeta. Aunque los años han pasado Sirius aun con su poder, posición y fama sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, consumidor regular de esa hierba extraña de los humanos, humilde en todos sentidos y con un sentido del humor muy genial, aunque se vuelve loco ante las herejías, como la de los "juggalo", pero sigue siendo el mismo Sirius que aunque tiene una cama hecha con base de caoba prefiere dormir en un viejo sillón que encontró por ahí.

Y ahora Gideon… pobre Gideon… un tiempo después de nuestra llegada a la nueva tierra el decidio irse a un "autoexilio", le rogábamos que no nos dejara, especialmente esa niña llamada Annie Parker, pero el, firme en sus decisiones se fue a lo mas lejano del reino troll a las montañas, donde viviría como ermitaño, todo lo que nos dejo fue su martillo y nos dijo que nunca lo fueramos a buscar. Los años pasaron y nunca supimos de el, siempre me pregunte por que el hizo eso, tal vez fue como decía Dalila, el se fue por que su sed guerrera, el problema del berserker además del dolor emocional acumulado con el tiempo lo hacía merecerse irse lejos de todo el mundo, yo nunca lo entenderé, pero es el momento de dar con él y para ello hay que ir con los demás amigos

Los siguientes en fila son los pintorescos Kiddo, el callado padre Davian, la amorosa y gentil madre Madison, el reservado hijo Gregory y la amistosa chica Miryam, al llegar a este mundo decidió echar raíces en una granja de los territorios humanos, aunque usando tecnología alterniana, a ellos les va bien y de vez en cuando voy a visitarlos para tomar el té con Maddie, pero es Sirius el que siempre pide los servicios tanto de Davian como de Madison, especialmente de ella debido a sus poderes de "vidente de la vida" a través de lo que el llama el "Oraculo Viviente", es una larga historia referente a eso pero es lo que me permitirá hacer varias cosas para llegar a Gideon.

Vamos con los demás, los Keanne, Dalila y Demian, fungen como alcaides de una cárcel ubicada en un remoto lugar del reino caparaciano, donde gente peligrosa es confinada y aquellos con crímenes de altísima gravedad (entre ellos los acusados por herejía por la Iglesia Sufridora) son tratados de las maneras menos pías posibles. El pequeño Alaric, el se dedica a coleccionar tecnología antigua, tanto humana como troll, Anaret Cozzdi aunque todavía bajo influjos de la magia oscura en su sangre dirige la inmensa biblioteca del Reino Consorte mientras que varios de sus hijos tienen un destino medio incierto, Lordee Kyreen decidió ir a la universidad, parece que su interés por la arqueología la llevo a esto, Cestus Acktau se volvió una paria que vive del arte en el Reino Troll, Gwen Kozlova, creo que asi se llama, se volvió parte de los agentes al servicio de Sirius Thulle, buena paga y demasiadas prestaciones a cambio de hacer algunos "trabajos" de Sirius. De los demás hay más, Annie Parker se caso con un muchacho humano y ahora vive tranquila en los suburbios, pero siempre me pregunta por Gideon, Booker Levian se encarga de unas instalaciones especiales de Skaianet en el reino de los caparacianos, Issa Belle, la antigua moirail de Gideon, vive en el reino consorte tranquila junto a varios amigos, y de los demás… varios están muertos o desaparecidos y de algunos no tengo noticia alguna, pero bueno, hay unos que deje al final.

Los Norton, empezare con el chico, Yurek, el desapareció un año después de la llegada a esta tierra y no supimos de él, intentamos localizarlo pero sus poderes psíquicos nos hacen imposible ubicarlo, parece que se tomó esto de alejarse demasiado lejos, al parecer por todas las atrocidades que el cometió como "Lord English", mientras que su hermana Yury… ella lleva muerta tiempo, pero su alma quedo encapsulada en una bola 8 y es por ella que varios de nosotros hemos hecho un proyecto, el de devolverla a la vida, y ese dia llego hace 7 años, fue el principio de las tantas cosas que diremos mas adelante.

Mientras tanto… que hay de mi, bueno, soy Kylean Loftus, yo cuando llegue a este mundo nuevo me quede un tiempo con los Kiddo hasta que Sirius me llamo para un puesto, abadesa y escriba, eso me dijo el, me he quedado aquí en un edificio donde dirijo a varios escribanos quienes reproducen en papel las palabras dichas por el Sufridor y el Profeta hace eones, al igual que yo, pero estas vez escribiré todo lo que nos ha pasado, tanto lo bueno y lo malo, en este nuevo mundo.


	2. El Oraculo y el Fugitivo

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Oráculo Viviente y el fugitivo_

Mientras estaba en mi cama recordé como en un universo paralelo o algo así tuvimos una sesión de rol en vivo, cada uno con un extraño traje confeccionado por las manos de Yury que se había vestido de una hechicera con un gran sombrero, las Kiddo se vistieron como le dicen aquí de "chicas mágicas", los chicos junto con Gideon de caballeros y yo de alguna especie de curandera o algo así, fue un buen momento. Desperté, solo fue un vago recuerdo, echaba de menos a la humana en esos tiempos, algo que ocurrió hace siete años, pero que para mí se siente como si fuera ayer.

En aquel tiempo tenía la sensación de que mis amigos tramaban algo y decidí interrogarlos, termine por envolverme en un plan de Alaric y Booker, era devolverle la vida a Yury Norton, lo que me conto Cestus es que ella fue asesinada cuando su hermano ascendió a Lord English, ahora que todo estaba calmo se podía regresar a Yury a la vida, les pregunte como harían eso, en eso Booker me mostro su secreto: un "almabot". Nunca en mi vida había visto semejante cosa, he escuchado casos de muertos que vuelven en cuerpos metálicos, pero vivirlos nunca, ese era el plan de los 3, solo necesitaban varias cosas para lograrlo, la primera: el alma de Yury, la que por cierto tenía en mis manos dentro de una bola 8, la segunda: al hermano, Yurek se sentía horrible por lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero si la revivíamos frente a él la redención se daría, pero para ello había que encontrarlo y para eso está la tercera, la tercera: el "Oraculo Viviente", solo a través de los poderes de un vidente (en este caso Madison) encontraríamos a Yurek sin ese bloqueo mental que nos impone. Todo este asunto me tenía consternada, pero en ese momento me puse a pensar en que con los dos psíquicos podía encontrar a Gideon y al menos hablar con él aunque me eche a patadas de su refugio, al menos eso me ayudaría un poco, y luego Cestus me dijo que si queríamos echar a andar el plan debía acudir primero con Sirius, pues él tenía la ubicación de los Kiddo, dependía de mi todo este milagro.

Días mas tarde después de una "misa" me reuní con Sirius, le pregunte si sabía algo de los muchachos del Oráculo Viviente, el respondió con un sí, aunque se puso a preguntarme "¿para que los necesitas?" y le respondí con que era un pequeño plan, contactar a Yurek.

-¿Estás loca mujer? Él no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere saber nada de nadie, ni de mí. –me respondió Sirius.  
-Pero lo necesitamos, digo, necesito Sir. –le respondí.  
-Necesitas… ¿para qué?  
-Yury  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver su hermana en esto?  
-Bueno, busco la manera de revivirla y solo Yurek puede ayudarme, él es parte de esto.  
-Bueno, a los muertos hay que respetarlos en su descanso amiga mía, pero viendo que es Yury y a ti te interesa mucho con todo el placer te ayudare.  
-Gracias ilustrísima.  
-No me digas así, me siento raro.  
-Pero eres el sumo sacerdote de la Iglesia del Sufridor, mereces ser llamado como se debe.  
-Oye pero no hago esto por títulos o poder, si no porque me gusta hacer Su obra, nada más, vayamos con los Kiddo.

Después de un tratamiento de "inhalación" los dos terminamos en un centro comercial del reino humano, todo gracias a los poderes de teleportación de Sirius, buscábamos en todo el lugar hasta que los encontramos vendiendo un "bourbon" (una especie de whisky humano) que ellos mismos producían en su granja, Madison se encontraba vestida indecorosamente como una chica conejo con mayas y corsé mientras que Davian se veía como cierto coronel sureño que cocinaba pollo frito, al vernos preguntaron el motivo de nuestra visita, a lo que les pregunte que los necesitaba para el "Oráculo Viviente", Davian quería ayudar pero argumento que se encontraba en una racha, Sirius a modo de broma les dice que lo están pero de no ventas, Davian agotado acepta y con los poderes de Sirius vamos a la colmena Kiddo, o como le dicen los humanos "casa". Esta casa en la que me encontraba me hacía sentir familiar o algo así, como si tuviera una extraña sensación, aunque los dos Kiddo nunca se quitaron los disfraces que llevaban al llegar empezaron esa rara ceremonia, Davian saco una esfera con un hámster dentro, uno de los tantos que cría Miryam para estas locuras, acto seguido Madison uso sus poderes de vidente en la esfera y pronto, en un tono profundo, empieza a hablar preguntándome que quería saber, solo le respondí con un "¿Dónde se encuentra Yurek Norton?" ella le indico a Davian que marcara en un mapa la posición que tendría en un par de días para localizarlo, me sentí aliviada, tome nota de la ubicación futura para encontrarlo y el resto del plan estaría en marcha. Antes de que me fuera empezó a hablar cosas de vidente, todo lo que dijo fue confuso y raro, solo entendí ciertas cosas como estas: "la guerra estalla, el tridente culinario exigirá sangre y el descendiente del Sufridor la enfrentara, el príncipe regresa y con el vendrá la aniquilación, las líneas temporales entraran en una vorágine de caos, solo un elegido traerá orden al universo y a las líneas", eso fue lo que dijo, no tenía nada que ver con mis planes pero me dejaban con cierto desacierto, aun así debía seguir en marcha.

Regrese a mi cuarto y después de echarme a dormir empecé a soñar con las cosas que Maddie decía en su oráculo, eran visiones, una especie de retrospectivas demasiado confusas para contar, tanto asi que al dia siguiente desperté de golpe asustada por esas premoniciones, pero no había que pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar a Yurek y debía hacerlo ahora. Después de unas horas llegue a la ubicación donde Madison dijo que llegaría Yurek, quisiera saber si realmente podía confía en ella y en sus dotes de clarividencia o como la llamen, me quede esperando hasta que vi una figura sospechosa pero muy familiar, no sabía si realmente era el hasta que un choque involuntario dejo al descubierto su cabeza, ¡Si era el! No había tiempo que perder, debía alcanzarlo, cuando llego a la banca de una plaza decidí sentarme junto a él y buscando pretexto para hacerlo hablar mire a unas salamandras y le dije que se veían graciosas cuando hacían burbujas con sus hocicos, pero el solo me respondió "Ya sé que a vienes Kylean, ¿pero es una pérdida de tiempo sabes?"

No sabía que decirle, solo quería explicarle todo el asunto, solo eso  
-No tienes que fingir, ¿qué parte de "poderes psíquicos" sobre mí no entiendes? –me dijo algo molesto Yurek  
-Pero, me esforcé en encontrarte Yurek.  
-Ya se los había dicho anteriormente, ya no quiero saber nada de nadie, que me dejaran solo, ¿tan difícil te cuesta entender eso?  
-Yo, lo siento mucho, pero es que te necesitamos.  
-¿Para qué? Después de lo que hice como "Lord English" no merezco aparecerme frente a ustedes, sería como recordarles malas experiencias de todo lo malo que hice, por eso me quiero alejar de ustedes, para que no tengan miedo de mí ni nada de eso, así que por favor Kylean déjame y lárgate.  
-Por favor Yuu, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Yury.  
-¿Yury? Que hay con ella, está muerta sabes.  
-De eso se trata  
-¿Eh? –se rasca Yurek la cabeza como en duda.  
-Planeamos devolverla a la vida y tú eres parte del proceso.  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?  
-Todo, solo ven con nosotros, ¿no te gustaría volver a ver a tu hermana?  
-Bueno… si, supongo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
-Ven conmigo y te lo explicare todo.

Le extendí mi mano a Yurek para que me acompañara y el dudoso o de mala gana la tomo y me acompaño, quien sabe para que el seria parte de esto, pero si debía estar el allí, debía estar allí, quizás así ambos hermanos vuelvan con nosotros, y los demás ya lo puedan ver diferente, lo que me sigo preguntando "¿ellos se darán cuenta de las visiones de Madison o solo yo estaré pensando en ellas?", eso la verdad yo no lo sé.


	3. Hermanos

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Hermanos_

El plan para traer de vuelta a Yury y para de paso encontrar a Gideon iba "viento en popa", pero sentía todavía en mi mente las palabras que citaba Madison en esa consulta con el "Oráculo Viviente" ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? ¿Acaso será un presagio funesto? ¿Una profecía de una guerra? Solo Sirius sabe interpretar esas cosas, pero daba igual, lo que importaba era llevar a Yurek a con su hermana aunque no sé para qué.

Después de largas caminatas el me pregunto sobre una troll la cual él había amado y que por cierto compartía color de sangre con ella, le dije que ella estaba bien y que todavía le tenía estima aun por lo que había pasado, algo que por cierto no le dio confianza especialmente al pasar junto a dos salamandras que al verlos corrieron, él me dijo "¿ves? ¿Y tú quieres que ande como si fuera una persona más de este mundo?", no sabía que decirle en ese momento, solo suspire para que el plan funcionara. Tanto había pasado el pobre, convertido en Lord English fue para todos un enorme dolor, tantos amigos e inocentes asesinados sin ningún tipo de misericordia, ni siquiera con su propia hermana, el precio de derrotarlo fue demasiado alto, algo por lo que él siente remordimiento aun cuando fue el demonio y no el hombre el responsable de aquellos actos, no sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, siendo yo una de las testigos de dichos momentos, pero es algo que él no quiere entender, usaría mis poderes de "sílfide de la esperanza" para ayudarlo pero él quiere remediar esto solo, solo le dije "habrá oportunidad, siempre la hay, y estando con tu hermana será el primer paso", eso lo calmo un poco, aunque él tenía ganas de huir, yo solo esperaba a llegar y terminar con todo esto.

Por fin habíamos llegado a la casa de Booker, era un poco grande la verdad aunque que se puede esperar de un "tecnoadicto", él nos guio a una sala donde había montones de cables, pedazos de partes mecánicas y mucha basura, ¿acaso un lugar así puede ser considerado "hogar? Y luego junto a Alaric, Cestus y Lordee nos encontramos la pieza principal de la sala, un cuerpo mecánico acostado en una plancha especial. Al ver el cuerpo me traía recuerdos, especialmente uno cuando ella y yo, junto a las Kiddo, jugábamos juegos de rol en vivo, tantas cosas, pero bueno, el cuerpo era exactamente igual al de ella, de contorno suave y frágil figura, un cabello suave y sinuoso, no muy alborotado sino liso, su cara, de boca pequeña y ojos que aunque eran purpuras ahora eran rojo brillante, nariz pequeña y mejillas rosadas aunque fuera metal, las manos delicadas y algo pequeñas, era igual a ella excepto por un par de cosas: estaba inerte y era de frio acero con circuitos, cables y muchas cosas más adentro. El joven Levian me miro y me pregunto si traía a Yurek, el reticente a entrar lo hizo de mala gana, aunque al ver el cuerpo de su hermana soltó una lagrima y se quedó callado, había vuelto a ver a esa persona que lo cuido cuando pequeño y había vuelto a ser joven casi de su edad, ahora podía tenerla cerca, no me esperaba una sensación así de él, yo solamente saque la bola de billar donde el alma de su hermana estaba encerrada, el ya no diría palabra alguna antes de empezar el ritual, si le pudiéramos llamar así.

El joven Booker tomo la bola y pidió a Cestus que empezara los rituales para poder traspasar el alma de Yury de aquella bola al almabot, Yurek quiso ayudar pero no podía ni siquiera hablar del suspenso, fue así que comenzó un proceso que duró varias horas, rayos y canticos habían en la habitación haciendo un desastre, casi se destruye la habitación y Yurek metió mano en el ritual para darle parte de sus poderes a su hermana, casi me desmayo del susto. Después de horas de largo proceso todo quedo en penumbras después de un repentino y enérgico destello, pensábamos que todo había fracasado hasta que vimos el cuerpo moverse, las correas que tenían el cuerpo metálico fijo en la plancha se soltaron, primero fueron unos dedos, después el brazo y luego el resto del cuerpo, era un milagro, Yury había vuelto a nosotros aunque en otro cuerpo, la doncella mecánica giraba la cabeza hacia ambos lados mirando la habitación, luego se miró a ella misma terminando por voltear hacia mí, pensé que se volvería loca y nos acabaría, lo pensé cuando ella se levantó de la plancha y me vio, tan solo me vio y cuando estaba a punto de ver toda mi vida frente a mis ojos ella soltó su primer palabra "¿Kylean?", solo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, luego ella me levanto y me dio un abrazo, me dijo cuanto me echaba de menos a mí ya nosotros, empezó a saludar los demás presentes en la operación, aunque era una maquina a mi parecer sentía que ella ya quería llorar.

Pero fue en el momento en que vio a su hermano y el respondió mirándola a ella también, él se levantó y camino lentamente hacia ella algo sorprendido, pregunto si era ella realmente y la maquina solo respondio con un "si… Yurek", pensé que algo malo ocurriría hasta que…

-Yury. –grito un sollozo Yurek que fue a abrazarla.  
-Hermanito. –ella corresponde al abrazo.  
-Yo… yo… yo lo siento muchísimo.  
-Pero ¿Por qué?  
-Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, incluyendo tu muerte a manos mías.  
-¿Qué tanto pudo haber pasado?  
-Me volví ese monstruo que no quería ser, no tienes idea por cuanto he pasado, desde que me libere de el no sabes el dolor que he pasado por todas las cosas malas que he hecho y que te hice, no merezco estar parado frente a ti por eso, ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora.  
-Se lo que hiciste Yuu… pero eso no quiere decir que seas un monstruo, quien me mato además fue Lord English, no tú, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.  
-Yo fui su instrumento, como no tener nada que ver.  
-Pero tú nunca hiciste nada de eso como Yurek, English hizo todas esas atrocidades usando tu cuerpo y poderes, no te puedo culpar de eso créeme.  
-No sabes cuánto me odio desde entonces, aun cuando el ser fue destruido, pero todos me temen e incluso me repudian por lo que fui, por eso me aleje de todos, por eso hui, para que no recordarles quien era antes, para no recordar mi pasado.  
-Oh mi querido hermanito, se por cuanto has pasado, pero te diré algo, jamás he estado molesta por eso, tú no tienes ninguna culpa y jamás te odiare por eso, sé que quieres enmendar las cosas y se porque estás aquí y sabes, me alegra tenerte conmigo hermano, no sabes cuánto me haces feliz que estés aquí, con tu hermana aunque no siendo la misma de antes.  
-Yury, aun cuando yo era Lord English en mi interior te extrañaba, eras mi única familia, cuando te perdí ya no me quedaba nada, pero ahora que estas aquí no sé cómo sentirme ahora, sé que si te pido perdón me lo negaras.  
-Para nada, te he perdonado desde el principio, sabes que ahora podemos empezar de nuevo y en este nuevo mundo, quizás las cosas ya no sean iguales, especialmente conmigo que ahora soy una maquina viviente, pero si quiero que sigamos siendo familia y estemos juntos a pesar de todo, de llorar hermano.  
-Está bien, solo por ti y porque te tengo de nuevo lo hará, ya no huiré nunca más, no quiero estar más solo, quiero estar con mis amigos… y contigo, Yury.  
-Yo igual hermano, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo ahora.  
-Lo mismo digo, hermanita.

Al ver esta escena sentía las lágrimas salir de mis cuencas oculares, tanto Yury como Yurek nos daban las gracias de lo que habíamos hecho, ella tomaría tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo pero ahí la llevaría, si pudiera ser alguno de ellos sentiría lo mismo, el viejo grupo volvía a unirse, había tanto que platicar con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado, aunque ahora que tenía a los dos psíquicos de vuelta mi búsqueda de cierto sangre naranja podía seguir a viento en popa cuando ella pregunto "Oye Kylean… ¿y Gideon?", fue allí donde empezó la otra misión.


	4. Perdido y Encontrado

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Perdido y Encontrado_

Un fuerte sonido me había despertado esa noche, pensé que era algún peregrino con fuegos artificiales si no un incendio, uno de los edificios del Archivo se estaba incendiando, muchos acólitos acudían a apagar las llamas ya que si estas se agrandaban alcanzarían la Biblioteca y de paso la casa de Anaret, yo tuve que levantarme y ni apenas tiempo para ponerme la pijama o camisola (a veces duermo desnuda) y al llegar vi que afortunadamente el fuego se apagó, Sirius algo despierto y con olor a hierba recién fumada vio los restos del incendio, tuvo el presentimiento de que fue algún alborotador enviado por Crocker Corp o yo que sé. Devuelta a mi habitación me costó volver a conciliar el sueño, solo me senté en mi cama y mire la luz de la luna bajo los restos de ese despacho del archivo ahora vuelto cenizas, esta guerra lleva ya años y me tiene cansada, aun no dejo de pensar en aquellas palabras que Madison dijo esa vez y que ahora se han vuelto una cruda realidad, ahora a lo que íbamos o nos quedamos antes de que me vuelva a dormir si es que puedo.

Esa misma noche en que los hermanos Norton se reencontraron me acerque a ellos y quería pedirles ese favor que me vino a la cabeza cuando empezó todo esto del plan, tan solo los lleve a una pequeña cocina donde les serví té ¿realmente las maquinas pueden beberlo? Como sea, les había platicado, sobre todo a Yury en cuanto a todo lo que había pasado este tiempo, especialmente la desaparición de Gideon, Yurek me dijo que no tenía caso, el sangre naranja no sé qué rayos hizo para qué fue lo más indetectable posible para los poseedores de poderes psíquicos por lo que me dijo que no tuviera esperanzas siquiera de buscarlo, su hermana de un golpe le dijo que no nos rindiéramos a lo que me pregunta ella mientras el sale a tomar aire fresco por la ventana.

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto Kylean? –me pregunto Yury.  
-Ustedes y sus poderes me ayudaran a encontrarlo.  
-Parece que lo necesitas urgentemente ¿para qué? Tal y como decía Yurek, él se exilió del mundo, eso incluye mantenerse solo de todo.  
-No solo por eso, también por lo que me dijo Madison en el "Oráculo Viviente" esa vez que la consulte para encontrar a tu hermano.  
-¿"Oráculo viviente"?  
-Sí, ¿no recuerdas que ella tiene poderes de "Vidente de la Vida"?  
-Ah sí, cierto, así como yo los tengo de "Bruja de la Sangre" o Yurek como "Caballero de la Muerte".  
-Exacto, lo que quiero decirle es eso, ella hablo de un cataclismo en el futuro, una guerra civil, una especie de anticristo y un héroe salvador.  
-Entonces si es urgente localizarlo, pero para poder hacerlo necesito algo que haya usado el o una pertenencia.  
-¿Cómo un objeto o una foto?  
-Así es, para poder encontrarlo usaremos los poderes psíquicos, usando clarividencia y visión remota basándonos en algo que tenga su energía lo localizaremos enseguida, todo objeto que el haya usado reciba una pequeña dosis de su energía que se queda allí largo tiempo, con eso lo encontraremos.  
-Creo que tengo algo de él, espérame y de paso le platicas el plan a tu hermano.

Después de un rato y de mucho convencer a Yurek de ser partícipe de este "otro ritual" traía conmigo un objeto que llevaba retazos de la energía de él, un único recuerdo que nos dejó, su viejo martillo "Puño del Profeta", luego los dos psíquicos tomaron el martillo y se elevaron un poco mientras entonaban alguna especie de conjuro cubiertos de un enorme campo de energía que los rodeaba, luego de un rato los rayos desaparecieron y Yurek algo cansado me dijo que lo habían encontrado, acto seguido marcaron en un enorme mapa el lugar donde Gideon se encontraba, ellos me preguntaron que si todavía quería verlo, les respondí con un "si", lo echaba de menos y para acabar le tenía que decir esas palabras que Maddie dijo, quizás el haría caso después.

-¿Y tienes la menor idea de cómo llegar a el? –me pregunto Yurek.  
-Si tardare años en llegar a el que así sea. –respondí.  
-Ky podemos teleportarte con el si quieres, para que no te tome mucho tiempo. –me dijo una interesada Yurybot.  
-Se los agradezco pero sería pedirles más de lo que ya les he pedido.  
-Amiga tu nos has ayudado, volvemos a estar juntos y eso es una deuda que no creo que se salde en un día, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de todo, por favor, déjanos llevarte con él, también tengo muchas ganas de volverlo a ver.  
-No me imaginario como reaccionaria Thulle si te ve convertida en una lata de sardinas hermana. –dijo Yurek con una pequeña risa.  
-Gracias, supongo que es un gesto muy amable de su parte. –respondía mientras me salía una lagrima del ojo.  
-No es nada Kylean, es lo menos. –me dijo Yurek.  
-Además con los dos el viaje nos demandara menos energía y llegaras más rápido. –dijo Yury.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar el favor de los Norton, no sin antes llevar la carga preciada, el martillo, cuando lo guarde junto con algunas cosas (especialmente comida mejor preparada que la que él pudiese haber probado en este tiempo) los tome de la mano y me teleportaron cerca de donde, según ellos, él se encontraba. Aquel lugar donde me llevaron era un enorme y profundo bosque, en medio uno de los tantos ríos que lo cruzaban, era bastante frio aunque un poco húmedo ¿Cómo es posible que el haya estado aquí todos estos años? Caminábamos por ese denso bosque hasta que nos topamos con una propiedad, una humilde cabaña en medio de ese bosque y allí encontramos a un sangre naranja barbudo, andrajoso y algo descuidado del cabello mientras cortaba la leña, ¿seguro que era él? Había pasado tiempo, quizás no nos recordaría pero los Norton me dijeron que me acercara lentamente y preguntara, tenía algo de miedo si me equivocaba, aunque los cuernos eran idénticos, un "disculpe, señor" fue lo único que dije hasta que el respondió "todavía me falta mucho para 'señor' Kylean", si, era él. Era la primera vez que lo veía en años, no sabía cómo reaccionar o responder, mucho menos ahora que él estaba muy cambiado, mucho tiempo por estos lares lo convirtieron en un eremita, aunque los motivos los conocía el que se fuera sin siquiera decirnos adiós fue lo que nos consterno, el solo me miro y empezó a hablar.  
-No titubes, soy yo, no soy el mismo Gideon Thulle que conociste. –me dijo Gideon.  
-No te reconocía con esa apariencia, si te viera Cestus te diría "toma un baño pelotudo". –le respondí irónicamente.  
-Ha pasado tiempo, a lo mejor descuide mi imagen, pero eso ya no importa.  
-No te preocupes, así está bien.  
-Por cierto… ¿no les dije que JAMAS me encontraran? –me dijo algo enojado.  
-Yo, lo siento Gid, pero es que tengo algo que decirte.  
-No digas nada Kylean, esta decisión la tome yo, así que déjame continuar mi exilio en paz, no volveré.  
-Pero te extrañamos Gideon, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces.  
-Gracias por tus palabras pero aun así me quedare en este bosque, es lo mejor para mí.  
-¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber lo que me dijo Madison?  
-¿Qué te habrá dicho la esposa de Davian que debería interesarme a mí?  
-Es es algo confuso de decir, pero digo alguna especie de profecía o presagio.  
-¿Presagio? Sé que es una vidente de la vida pero ¿cómo eso puede interesarme a mí?  
-Te contare, ella hablo de una guerra civil, un torbellino de almas, un elegido y un "anticristo".  
-Dijiste ¿"torbellino de almas"?  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Me recordó a unos extraños sueños que he tenido últimamente y creo que más o menos tenían algo parecido con lo que me dices.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Si.  
-Podemos platicarlo, déjame traerte a unas personas que me acompañan, se sorprenderán de verte.

Gracias al cielo que lo volvía a ver aunque… no de la manera que yo esperaba, pero aun así no sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, solo dejemos lo sentimental de lado y vayamos a asuntos más serios, con un ademan de mi mano les dije a los Norton que se acercaran, Gideon se sorprendió de lo que vio, ahora solo quedaba hablar de lo que había sucedido... y de lo que iba a suceder.


	5. El Retorno de un Paladin Confundido

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El retorno de un paladín confundido_

Había amanecido, lo único que despertó mi apetito mañanero fue esa leche cuajada que los humanos llaman "yogur", no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar o más bien de nada, desde que paso lo del incendio anoche no he podido dormir bien y más porque ya no soporto esta maldita guerra que lleva más de 7 años y contando, aunque Gideon al frente de las fuerzas de la rebelión de Karkat le ha dado más que victorias (muchas de ellas imposibles de ganar para un estratega cualquiera) la "batibruja" Crocker se niega a ceder, inocentes mueren cada día y este mundo que ayer era el paraíso es ahora el mismo infierno, pero en lo que despierto tomando un baño seguiré con lo que me quede.

Años atrás emprendí una búsqueda para encontrar a Gideon, que se encontraba escondido en las montañas o lo estaba gracias a los poderes de los hermanos Norton, ahora que lo habíamos encontrado él se negaba a entablar platica con nosotros, me costó trabajo hacer que hablara con nosotros, fue difícil pero al final hablo, más cuando le dije del "Oráculo Viviente".

-y por lo que veo en ustedes al parecer me he perdido de mucho, por no decir todo. –nos dijo el andrajoso Thulle.  
-No tienes ni idea Gideon. –le respondía Yurek mientras movía una galleta sobre él te.  
-¿Y cómo lograste volver a la vida Yury? Se me hacía imposible que te pudieran encapsular en un sarcófago metálico. –le pregunto Gideon a una Yury a la que volteo su mirada.  
-Es una larga historia que te contaremos después, aunque a decir verdad me siento diferente en este cuerpo mecánico, pero ya me acostumbrare, no te preocupes, pero me alegra muchísimo volverte a ver Gid, tanto tiempo sin verte, aunque no de esta forma.  
-No es tu culpa…y Kylean… ¿Madison soltó esos augurios esa vez que fuiste a su casa?  
-Si. –le respondí- pero créeme, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que decía, además no me acuerdo ya de lo que dijo exactamente  
-Entiendo, yo tuve sueños parecidos y eran casi lo mismo que lo que me contabas de esos augurios.  
-¿Soñabas con los augurios de Madison? –le pregunto Yury.  
-Básicamente, todo se veía gris, me veía a mí mismo en esos sueños luchando, no sabía bien contra que o quien ya que de repente otro sueño aparecía frente a mis ojos, así que no sabría cómo responderles eso.  
-¿Y si vamos a verla y le explicas todo Gideon? –le decía.  
-No sé, además todavía continuo en exilio ¿y si quizás ya me olvidaron?  
-Miryam llamo a un aerotractor "Gideon" así que de olvidarte lo dudo.  
-Bueno, quizás así y si son augurios se pueda actuar antes, Nortons, una mano con la teletransportacion.  
-¿Cómo se pide señor? –le dijo sarcásticamente Yurek.  
-Muévete o te entierro un tronco por tu psíquico…  
-Suficiente, manos a la obra. –interrumpía Yury.

Las palabras de Maddie sonaban aun en mi cabeza y en Gideon lo hacían de otra forma, antes de que pudiéramos partir el decidió quemar su cabaña, no dejaría que algo de él se quedara acá, ya no lo necesitaba me dijo, acto seguido él y los hermanos Norton iniciaron la comunión para teleportarse a la casa Kiddo, me tuve que agarrar de Gideon o terminaría en el bosque abandonada. Más tarde cerca de la casa de los Kiddo ya cuando era de noche los tres aparecimos frente a la puerta, Gregory fue quien nos abrió aunque se quedaba mirando a Gideon, luego los demás aparecieron y durante todo el rato se quedaron mirando al troll sangre naranja hasta que les explique quien era, fue todo un caos si me lo permiten decir, no sabían con seguridad si era Gideon o un impostor hasta que Yurek le arranco con sus poderes la ropa a Madison dejándola expuesta y desnuda provocando una clásica reacción que solo sería típica de Gideon, sus sangrados nasales (el sufre esos indeseables episodios cuando mira a una chica desnuda), "ahí tienen, es Gideon" les decía Yurek mientras recibía una bofetada de Madison antes de que corriera a su habitación a cambiarse, más de rato Gideon les explicaba todo lo que paso en su exilio y fue alli donde les explico de los sueños que tuvo, Madison le explicaba lo del "Oráculo Viviente" y lo que había visto la última vez que vine, todos nos quedamos cansados y desconcertados, quizás a la mañana siguiente se despejaba la cabeza cada uno de nosotros.

Dejemos la historia de un lato y volvamos a mi día, partía al estudio que Sirius me había dado como jefe de escribas cuando de parte de uno de sus acólitos recibí la noticia de que Gideon, con armamento limitado y fuerzas que lo superaban e lograba otra victoria clave para la causa de Karkat, que era la igualdad entre todas las especies de este mundo, contra las fuerzas de CrockerCorp, nunca pensé que el cambiaria tanto en tan poco tiempo, la verdad de él no me sorprendería pero bueno. Después de varias horas de jornada en el estudio Gideon me envía una copia de sus reportes de batalla, aunque las bajas con el son casi nulas se lamenta de cada "hermano" que cae bajo su mando, pero que cada día y cada victoria que logra le reportan satisfacción, pero siempre alerta ante cualquier cosa, especialmente los augurios del Oráculo, mismo que ya Sirius no quería ni consultar, pues se había sorprendido por lo que vio, mas nunca dijo palabra alguna, volvamos a la historia.

Tras una noche corta, si se puede decir asi, el grupo tomo la decisión de ir a la Colmena Thulle a ver a Sirius, Gideon se había levantado muy temprano pues no lo encontré en el catre donde dormía, pensé que había vuelto al bosque a desaparecerse hasta que lo vi afuera en el patio de la casa haciendo estiramientos, solo que ahora ya no se veía como un andrajoso ermitaño si no que se veía muy diferente, su barba quedo afeitada dejando una cara lampiña en su lugar aunque el cabello lo mantuvo, se había dado un baño (los que se daba en el bosque no se les podría considerar así) y se veía mejor que nunca, aparte dejo los harapos que tenía por unas ropas que tomo de Davian y Greg, el me vio y me pregunto que cuando iríamos con Sirius, le dije que se calmara. Era hora del desayuno, aunque uno de nosotros no podría comer por ser de metal, todos reunidos comiendo panquecas con miel y mantequilla, platicando de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de tantos recuerdos, una escena que quizás ya no vuelvan a verse, Gideon pensante aun entre el murmullo de la plática, parece que sus sueños lo tenían así de distante, todos lo vimos y le dijimos que dejara de preocuparse, quizás Sirius le explicaría o le ayudaría con eso, era hora de que Gideon volviera al mundo.

Horas más tarde llegábamos a un enorme recibidor de la colmena donde se encontraba Sirius, se sorprendió al ver a su dancestro vivo y corrió a abrazarlo, la reacción de Gideon no fue lo que esperaba, el solo golpeo a Sirius en la cara y de pura labia le empezó a hablar.

-¿y eso por qué Gideon? –le preguntaba Sirius.  
-¿Usar a Madison de "bola de cristal"? –le respondía un molesto Gideon.  
-Ella se ofreció, sentía sus poderes de "Vidente de la Vida" sin utilidad.  
-Ya veo, su "santidad".  
-Extrañaba tu sarcasmo Giddie.  
-Pero yo a ti no.  
-Vamos deja de estar molesto conmigo hermano ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me des hostilidad?  
-¿Por dónde empiezo maldito?  
-Gideon las cosas son diferentes ahora, me imagino que nuestra amiga Kylean te explico todo lo que pasa.  
-¿La guerra civil? Sí, me lo dijo todo y solo vengo a ti por eso y más.  
-¿Mas? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Los augurios de Madison, se sentían exactamente como los sueños que tenía durante mi exilio.  
-También he visto eso Gid, la verdad me tiene desconcertado y no le he despegado ojo a los "planisferios lineales", quizás en ellos se hallaría la respuesta, pero es muy difícil interpretarla.  
-Y sobre la rebelión, nunca pensé que esa tal Jane fuera así, una xenófoba, ¿no te recuerda a?  
-¿Condesa? Bastante, y es por eso que pensaba en ti.  
-¿En mí?  
-Sí, solo podríamos hablar a solas, para explicarlo mejor.  
-Pero nada raro Sirius, serás el joven "Profeta de la Verdad" pero no te da derecho de comportarte así.  
-No has cambiado nada.

Los dos sangre naranja entraron a una sala donde se quedaron a platicar por horas, me quede pensando en esos augurios a pesar de que debería estar feliz de haber encontrado a Gideon, quizás… quizás nuestro trabajo aún no ha terminado y de cómo están las cosas lo que viene será peor… mucho peor.


	6. Esa Vieja Guerra

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Esa vieja guerra_

Apenas era mediodía cuando recibí la visita de los Norton, que eran muy diferentes de aquel momento cuando los volví a reunir, tanto Yury como Yurek venían de ver los oráculos de Madison y estos seguían cada vez más aterradores, especialmente la llegada de una nave que planeaba reinterpretar todo, ya eso quitaba tranquilidad y más con el conflicto que ya lleva más de 7 años de haber estallado, una guerra que temía podría suceder tarde o temprano

Habían pasado años desde que todos los sobrevivientes de aquel juego que "reseteo" al universo llegamos a la nueva Tierra, pensé que habría una paz que ni mi raza había vivido, pero no fue así. Este derramamiento de sangre de años comenzó de la mano de una humana llamada Jane Crocker, dueña de CrockerCorp, conglomerado de repostería y tecnología, ella había conocido a los trolls y nuestro modo de vida antes del "Scratch", temía que en algún momento volviéramos a ser una raza violenta y guiada por la sangre, ponía en duda todos los esfuerzos de Sirius por desaparecer de la historia todo eso y simplemente tenia desconfianza en aquellos de piel gris y cuernos amarillos, gracias a su dinero y poder podía hacer que los gobiernos humanos segregaran a mi raza como ciudadanos de segundo o incluso separándonos como si fuéramos indeseables, para Sirius ella era una "Condescendencia" pero humana, razón por la cual siempre la censuraba siempre que fuera posible ante las nuevas "Naciones Unidas" así como hablaba de ella y de su xenofobia, la misma que tanto el Sufridor como el Profeta de la Verdad repudiaban con su alma, aquella mujer seria la antítesis, uno quería igualdad y la otra seguridad.

Los años pasaban y esa tensión se hacía cada vez más delicada, especialmente cuando surgió esa "herejía", como le decía Sirius, llamada "Iglesia de los Juggalos", una iglesia donde esos espantosos payasos eran el centro de atención, era el arma de Crocker para llevar sus xenófobos mensajes y mantener a raya a la "Iglesia del Sufridor" que siempre la desafiaba. Los seguidores de ese macabro culto se maquillaban como esos subjugladores del pasado, llevando sus "milagros" y violencia a su paso, Sirius hizo esfuerzos para combatirlos, pero cada vez era más complicado contenerlos, los seguidores del Sufridor hicieron fuerzas contra ellos, para dos años antes de que empezara yo a buscar a Gideon la escalada de violencia religiosa llego a niveles inimaginables, incluso hubo atentados contra la emperatriz Arquezan I del Reino Troll, las gobernantes del Reino Consorte, muchas personalidades humanas y trolls y por supuesto el propio Sirius, eran muchas palabras las sacudían el planeta en un rato, caos, terrorismo, fanatismo, xenofobia, etc. Ya no me imaginaba tantas cosas, pero así tuve que vivir por años, incluso durante el año de mi búsqueda.

Cuando Gideon regreso con nosotros le platique todo lo que había pasado al respecto, él se mostró indignado de cuanto ella hacía por mantener a los trolls, según él no lo hacía más que por miedo, por eso actuaba así, el simplemente se presentó ante las monarcas del Reino Consorte y una de ellas (la otra tenía que vigilar a su hijo) al saber que Gideon tenía conocimiento militar así como formación y adiestramiento de caballero le nombro "Gran Mariscal" y el de inmediato se presentó ante el líder de la resistencia contra la xenofobia de CrockerCorp, el "gran" Karkat Vantas, aunque el descendiente del Sufridor tenía dudas sobre Thulle no le quedo más que darle la oportunidad, Vantas era seguido y querido por el pueblo pues el repudiaba el odio de Jane sobre los trolls, pero él no sabía nada de la guerra, algo que Gideon entendía a la perfección, solo con él al frente de la batalla quizás la rebelión tendría éxito, mi amigo ahora tenía el apoyo de lady Roxy y lady Calliope así como el de lord Vantas y de su propio dancestro Sirius, no sabían cómo se habrá sentido Gideon cuando volvió a luchar una vez más y esta vez por una causa más justa.

La guerra estallo cuando se hizo con el control de Skaianet Corp., una empresa dedicada a la tecnología avanzada, con los recursos de aquel conglomerado y su maniobrabilidad sobre algunos gobiernos humanos se lanzó sobre los trolls y sobre cualquiera que se le opusiera, tanto Karkat como Sirius hicieron llamamiento para pelear, aunque la respuesta fue bien recibida por los seguidores de la Iglesia del Sufridor la lucha era terrible siendo Jane la que tenía la ventaja, muchos de los nuestros caían, la rebelión empezó mal, muchas batallas se perdieron ante la "batibruja" como aquella señorita era llamada, a pesar de los ánimos que Thulle y Vantas intentaron levantar en el campo de batalla todo quedaba demostrado, hasta que el entro en escena. La rebelión tenía todo en contra, desde armas hasta genio militar, pero cuando Gideon apareció al servicio de Vantas la suerte cambio, aunque Jane tenia de su lado maquinas que podían diezmar ejércitos Gideon tenía su propia confianza como arma además del martillo que empuñaba el Profeta en vida, fue el que logro victorias casi milagrosas que en cualquier caso hubiesen terminado en terribles carnicerías, nadie dudaba que Gideon sabia a que pelear y como pelear y pronto los apoyos a la rebelión aumentaron, aunque todos apoyaban a Karkat es a Gideon a quien seguían pero él siempre le dedicaba las victorias a él, él me decía "yo solo hago mi trabajo, él es que me hace que todo esto no sea en vano", ni siquiera las maquinas más poderosas tenían la capacidad de derribar a alguien que había aprendido de la guerra desde que era una larva, para Jane él fue no solo un estorbo, si no la mayor de sus amenazas.

Los años pasaban y a pesar de los esfuerzos, victorias de Gideon y ánimos de Vantas nada parecía cambiar en absoluto, los muertos aumentaban, las ciudades y campos arrasados, cadáveres y chatarra amontonados en los caminos, parecía que nos habíamos vuelto como los humanos antes del juego, y el coraje de Jane aumentaba, hasta que apareció "esa cosa". En el sexto año de la guerra entre Crocker y Vantas apareció un enorme torbellino en el cielo, era esa cosa que Madison y Gideon me decían, de él empezaron a salir figuras que al acercarse más al suelo nos dimos cuenta que eran fantasmas, fantasmas humanos y trolls, era como si una especie de glitch celestial estuviera escupiendo a aquellos jugadores que cayeron a la mitad o que venían de sesiones condenadas, universos paralelos y esas cosas; muchos de nuestros amigos, familiares y conocidos habían vuelto con nosotros aunque no precisamente a la vida, incluyendo a mi dancestro Alerya Loftus (de eso hablaremos después), las profecías de Madison se hacían ciertas, me quede pensando en eso, aunque lo peor era ¿Quién los recibiría primero?. Sirius fue de los muchos que noto esa tormenta y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pero no para revivirlos (no tenía el poder suficiente para devolverle la vida a miles de fantasmas) si no para evitar que cayeran en contacto con los juggalos y con Jane, mientras Gideon se quedó mirando y le asigno a los Keanne que buscaran a uno en particular, en tanto los Norton se pararon cerca de aquel fenómeno cósmico para saber que se podía hacer al respecto.

Y ahora mismo estamos en el séptimo año de la guerra, hay fantasmas, aniquilación, ese humano llamado "Obama" y una nueva "Orden del Martillo" lista para pelear, tantas cosas que salieron esa noche en casa de los Kiddo se cumplían a lo largo de estos años, pero solo faltaba una cosa y quizás esta, esa sería la peor parte y tengo por seguro que no estaríamos preparados para ella… aun.


	7. Vicios y Virtudes

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Virtudes y Vicios_

En esos tiempos cuando Gideon había "vuelto a la manada" por decirlo así le costaba asimilarse con los demás, años de exilio lo hicieron solitario, pero sabía que el terminaría adaptándose de nuevo a la sociedad, aunque con un puesto no libre de sus dramas y desdichas. Sirius y el pasaron largo rato charlando, el me encontró y me dijo que Sirius le ofreció el puesto de "Gran Mariscal" del Reino de los Consortes, pues las dos monarcas no tenían ni la menor idea de la guerra y viendo el currículo de Thulle decidieron darle el puesto, a Gideon no le gustaba esa idea de tener un cargo pues siempre decía que el poder puede corromper a la gente cuando no se sabe dominar o este es demasiado tentador aunque debía aceptar considerando los tiempos a los que nos enfrentábamos.

Antes de poder partir adonde lo llamaban para su puesto él quiso pasar a ver a alguien y yo al igual que muchos de nosotros sabíamos quién era, era esa troll llamada Rukbat Arcabi, nos costó golpizas y mucha sangre hacerle entender su relación con ella pero el en ese punto es más necio que una puta piedra (perdón por la blasfemia) y por más que sufriera no entendía, pero que le podíamos hacer, el amor es ciego y en su caso demasiado. Pasado un largo rato, caída la noche, llego a mí y se sentó pensativo, me dijo que había conocido a su hija Arceli (y no es la misma con la que se top años atrás en aquellas líneas del tiempo del juego) y se sintió sorprendido, pensó que su madre le inculcaría odio pero no, la pequeña troll se emocionó al conocerlo a el pues su madre le contaba esas historias donde él era el héroe, igual que con la otra Arci y hasta quiso seguirlo, él dijo que mejor estaría con su madre y solo cuando fuera el momento le llamaría a su lado, todavía el tenia esos dotes paternales, y pensar que hoy día todavía los tiene.

Pasados varios días por fin habíamos llegado al palacio donde vivían las monarcas del Reino Consorte, las señoritas Lalonde y Calliope nos recibieron muy formales mientras que Gideon… tan solo su traje de God Tier tan solo, después de la investidura pasamos a la recepción, jamás vi tanta comida por una ocasión tan simple, pero a ellas no le importaban, él se acercó algo preocupado y me empezó a platicar.

-Oye me siento halagado por el puesto pero… -me dijo Gideon.  
-¿Sucede algo Thulle? –pregunte sosteniendo una brocheta de camarón.  
-Como que lady Lalonde no me ha dejado de echar ojo en un buen rato, ¿no se supone que ella estaba casada?  
-Se divorció, ¿Sirius nunca te lo conto?  
-Cuando terminamos de hablar esa vez se puso a darle duro a esa hierba que lo enloquece.  
-Lo sabía, pero si, ella y lord Egbert se divorciaron cuando él se echó a correr, huyo, nunca más supimos de él, ni siquiera sabemos adónde fue.  
-Como dicen "Perdida por abandono".  
-Así es.  
-¿Y por eso la señorita Roxana no me ha dejado de mirar así por un rato?  
-Creo que todavía conservas ese "encanto" tuyo.  
-No puede ser posible.

Días mas tarde Gideon se había puesto una armadura que Booker y Alaric le habían forjado, era bastante ostentosa considerando lo humilde que es Gideon, un rato después le presento a sus majestades varias propuestas de reformas, casi todas militares, las cuales le aprobaron, entre ellas eran formar una "Orden" de caballeros, la creación de una academia militar además de alianzas con la propia Iglesia del Sufridor y la rebelión de Karkat Vantas, él quería hacer todos los movimientos posibles antes de poder ir al campo de batalla, su viejo martillo se sentía ligero o se sentiría asi hasta que tuviese manchas de sangre escurriendo de él. Los meses pasaron y empezaron las batallas, fiel a sus principios marchaba al frente de sus tropas, pequeñas en número pero capaces de hacer rendir a grandes ejércitos, mientras Karkat mantenía a las fuerzas de aire entretenidas él se encargaba de las de tierra, al principio muchos dudaban de la idea de Gideon hasta que lo vieron pelear con un coraje y furia que no veía desde los tiempos de cuando vivíamos en Alternia, la moral y el ánimo aumentaban con su presencia, el botín se repartía siendo el único que no quería su parte, siempre repetía "yo no hago esto por los botines ni las recompensas, sino por la satisfacción de llevar libertad, justicia y paz con cada victoria que logramos", que ejemplo de caballero era él. En una batalla de la cual salía victorioso recibió una herida que lo envió de nuevo a casa, las monarcas al saber de su caso le reservaron la mejor habitación del palacio para su atención mientras Anaret y Alheena Propus mantenían el frente de batalla, él no se sentía a gusto en una cama pero las heridas lo obligaban, aunque fue allí donde enfrento esa otra prueba de cualquier caballero, la tentación.

Una noche mientras leía uno de los tantos informes de Lordee en cuanto a la arqueología escucho una suave y dulce voz que le llamaba, al ver la sombra que caminaba por su ventana saco una daga escondida debajo de su almohada (ni siquiera dormido esta desarmado) hasta que la luz de la luna revelo que no era un asesino enviado por Jane Crocker, si no la misma reina Roxy vestida de enfermera, el propio Gideon se sintió en una posición demasiado incomoda, ella se le acerco tan suavemente a él y con dulce voz dijo:

-¿Te sucede algo mi "Joven Paladín"? –le dijo lady Lalonde.  
-Mi lady debo dormir, no me siento… cómodo en este momento. –le dijo titubeando intentando taparse ojos y nariz ante cualquier accidente.  
-No temas Giddie, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.  
-¿No esta ebria majestad?  
-Claro que no, momentos asi no necesitan alcohol.  
-No sé qué pretenda con esto señorita pero… no creo que sea buena idea que se ponga así conmigo, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo.  
-Déjame hacer a mí el mío por favor.  
-¡Pero si usted está casada! Dese un poco a respetar mi lady.  
-Pero John tiene rato desde que desapareció, a veces me siento sola.  
-¿y su hijo? el joven Harry Anderson Egbert todavía esta con usted…  
-SShhhhhh… Pero no me refiero a eso, yo hablaba de "otra soledad".  
-Señorita respétese quiere, además estoy herido, no puedo hacer nada sin lastimarme.  
-Entonces déjame esto a mí, yo me encargare de todo.

Gideon estaba atrapado entre la pasión del momento, ella le beso y el poco pudo hacer, herido no podía moverse ni defenderse, de hecho se ponía peor, ella empezaba a quitarse ese traje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y paseo sus manos sobre el cuerpo del indefenso Thulle y se iba a consumar esa noche hasta que apareció Demian con una cura que Cestus le había hecho para que sanaran sus heridas, a Gideon no le hicieron nada pero Lalonde huyo de la escena del crimen, el agradeció al Sufridor por la inesperada aparición de Keanne, mientras el solo dijo que no vio nada y se fue, esa noche loca había terminado al fin.

Al día siguiente me llamo para acompañarlo al campo de batalla, no obstante antes les dijo a las señoritas Lalonde y Calliope y se dispuso a partir aunque Roxy le lanzo un beso el simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo evitando cualquier contacto visual, pero bueno, era lo mismo que siempre decía, el poder tiene sus gracias pero también sus desdichas, solo era cuestión de esperar si las podía soportar o sucumbía a su propio abismo personal.


	8. La Roca

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Roca_

El día empezaba a caer y Gideon sin noticias, mientras Sirius y su "sínodo", como le llamaba a su comitiva, empezaban a encerrarse para dialogar; yo me quede sentada en mi escritorio mirando unos archivos que tenía guardados, hasta que vi uno de los Keanne que ejercían de carceleros en "La Roca", una prisión construida sobre uno de los tantos meteoritos de una región conocida como "Anillo Lejano" donde alberga numerosos reos entre ellos fantasmas y claro, uno que era la joya principal de la colección y que a Sirius le gustaba visitar, y fue en una de esas visitas donde lo acompañe y supe de quien se trataba.

Después de haber vencido en el juego muchos personajes que les catalogaría de "villanos" varios de los que seguían vivos fueron encerrados en esta cárcel (con trajes que suprimían por completo sus poderes) de los cuales había uno al que Sirius quería enjuiciar, dicho juicio duro días y con los veredictos del jurado echados a la suerte fue declarada culpable y encerrada en la mazmorra más profunda de La Roca, encadenada y viendo como aquellos a los que trato tan horrible empezaban a desdeñarse con ella, tal y como dijo Sirius "amor con amor se paga". En esas visitas en aquella que les platico acompañe a Sirius a La Roca donde Demian y Dalila Keanne, uno de "cancerbero" y ella de alcaide nos recibieron antes de pasar por numerosos controles de seguridad, fue ahí (el asunto paso un par de meses de haberme reencontrado con Gideon) donde les explique a los altasangre lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no le tomaron mucha importancia y seguimos el camino hacia la celda que Sirius quería visitar. Caminando por la "Galería de la Infamia" vimos a numerosos personajes encerrados y mirándonos como si hubiésemos sido responsables de algo, en una de las celdas vi a un par de señoritas conocidas por el propio Sirius, eran las fantasmas Meulin y Damara, las cuales aunque estaban muertas fueron encerradas por los cargos de herejía en extremo grave (pertenecían al culto de Lord English) y escapar no era posible ya que las celdas tenían campos de energía que inhabilitaban sus poderes de "god tier", en otra celda, Kurloz Makara era su huésped, encadenado y encerrado en una cámara de hierro amoldada a su cuerpo el estaría así por siempre, la lista de prisioneros se extendía conforme avanzábamos hasta llegar a la celda más grande y en donde Sirius tenia total atención.

Esa celda, la más grande y más segura de toda la prisión, era donde se resguardaba ella, una mujer de sangre fucsia quien en otras épocas era conocida como "Su Imperiosa Condescendencia", ¿Cómo siguió viva la desgraciada? Solo el Emperador (y Sirius) lo sabe; ella se veía diferente a esta época, sus cabellera tan abundante, sedosa y larga que llegaba casi hasta el suelo ahora solo eran un cabello tan corto que no llegaba a la nuca, todo desaliñado y maltratado, una figura que haría, de estar desnuda, que Gideon terminada en un charco de su propia sangre de su nariz en el suelo, ahora cubierta de heridas todavía sangrantes, cicatrices producto de los excesivos latigazos a los que era tratada (látigos con pequeños hierros que al impactar cortaban la carne), sus orejas, aletas y cara tan llena de joyería ahora se sentía vacía, incluso faltaban pedazos de su cuerpo ya que toda esa joyería se la habían arrancado de su cuerpo, encadenada como un perro y con sus vestiduras tan desgarradas y rotas por los latigazos que ya casi dejaba mostrando todo de ella, pero sobre todo, sus cuernos, el símbolo de su poder (aparte de su tiara que termino fundida con la demás joyería) habían sido cortados y exhibidos en una sala del palacio del Reino Consorte, de la pomposa, hermosa y elegantemente aterradora Condesa solo quedaba una patética y humillada troll casi moribunda que suplicaba la muerte para acabar con eso, para Sirius, que se deleitaba ante tal sufrimiento, era más que justo castigo.

Sirius nos pidió a los Keanne y a mí que lo dejáramos solo con ella, cerramos la puerta de la celda y gracias a un micrófono que Demian instalo dentro pudimos escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cómo le va en su suite presidencial querida? –dijo Sirius de forma muy sarcástica.  
-PUDRETE. –respondió la Peixes.  
-Tranquila, lo que estas sintiendo se llama "empatía", una forma de empatía que nunca se probó antes, ahora estas sintiendo lo que hiciste sentir a los demás cuando estabas en el trono, ¿no podría ser esto mejor?  
-¿Mejor? Por qué no mejor te metes un porro por tu… (omitiré que dijo estas groserías) maldito Profeta.  
-Meenah basta, así no solucionas nada a punta de blasfemias.  
-Maldito sangre baja, tú no tienes ningún maldito derecho de llamarme por mi nombre.  
-Escucha "altasangre", tu querido "Hemospectrum" ha sido abolido, desde los sangre purpura y fucsia hasta los sangre carmesí y lima viven como iguales junto con consortes y humanos, nadie es superior a nadie por cosas como la sangre.  
-No solo has alterado el orden de nuestra raza Profeta, también la has contaminado con seres inferiores, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que acabas de provocar.  
-Lo tomare como advertencia aunque no sienta temor.  
-Nuestra especie era mejor, teníamos un orden, ahora no somos nada.  
-No, somos algo mejor junto a ellos, y he visto cosas prometedoras en los humanos, tu en cambio, pues qué pena que seguirás aquí hasta que mueras.  
-Créeme Thulle, este mundo te consumirá, ya lo veras.  
-Y tú veras estrellas. –le dice mientras patea la cabeza de la Condesa mientras le lanza un beso en el aire.

Después de aquella conversación los carceleros lo cuestionaron por lo último, aunque luego se lo perdonaron, ya lo conocían, pero antes de irnos Dalila me pidió saludar a Gideon y darle una rosa, esa flor terrícola no se en que ayudaría pero igual lo haría, Sirius y yo nos pasamos el resto del viaje platicando mientras yo al igual que en estos momentos pienso en que tan cerca de que las premoniciones de Madison y Sirius se hagan realidad, eso la verdad tampoco lo se


	9. La Busqueda

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Busqueda_

No había pasado ni rato desde que me acosté para que el insomnio me afectara, asi que para cansarme fui a caminar un rato afuera hasta que vi a Anaret y a Sirius en uno de los balcones observando el oscuro cielo, cuando me encontré con ellos los vi algo angustiados y preocupados, fue hasta que me dijo Sirius que estaban vigilando no la "Tormenta de Almas" de donde salían los fantasmas de los muertos, sino algo mucho peor alla afuera del planeta, se trataba de un agujero negro que había surgido durante una de las batallas finales contra Lord English y que prácticamente amenazaba a nuestro planeta, si la guerra civil no nos mataba lo haría el agujero, no solo crecía en tamaño si no en poder y eso ya tenia en vilo al pobre Sirius, el sabia que había una manera de cerrar esa cosa, pero no sabia exactamente como ni que era, un trabajo que le encargo investigar a dos personas: Lordee Kyreen y Alaric Monroy.

Despues de vencer en el juego Lordee se puso a cumplir sus metas como terminar la universidad, a pesar de su carácter seco y frio era dedicada fanatica por la arqueología, a pesar de ser madre siempre tuvo tiempo de excavar y encontrar los vestigios del pasado tanto humano como troll, mientras que Alaric, curioso sobre la antigua tecnología humana le seguía, nunca se sabe cuando encontraban algún armatoste y lo hacían funcionar. El propio Sirius en una de las expediciones de estudios de Lordee le encargo encontrar un antiguo libro escrito por varios ancestros troll (entre ellos El Sufridor, el Profeta de la Verdad y el mio, la "Vidente de Tormentas") el cual contendría a lo mejor la respuesta y la manera de cerrar el agujero negro antes de que llegara a un punto que si representara un verdadero peligro para el planeta, pasaron años y a pesar de tener varias pistas sobre el indicio del libro no lo encontraban hasta que llegaron al lugar menos insospechado de todos, el sitio donde se levantaba la cabaña de Gideon. La cabaña, donde mi naranja amigo paso rato en exilio autoimpuesto había sido quemada por el mismo, pensaba que si ese libro se encontraba alli se hubiese quemado y reducido a cenizas, por fortuna no estaba dentro de la cabaña, si no abajo enterrada y sellada en una caja de metal con un candado, cuya llave no sabemos nada de ella, asi que Lordee y Alaric se pusieron a desenterrar la caja y llevar la caja al propio Sirius, quizás el podría abrirla aunque cuando llegaron lo hicieron en el peor momento posible.

El propio Sirius había recibido la visita de la vicaría y regente imperial Xuimi Lefebvre (gobernaba en nombre de la aun joven Arquezan Texray, emperatriz del Reino Troll) que le preguntaba acerca del agujero negro, el seguía con la misma respuesta de no saber nada aun, luego llego una visita indeseable, era nada mas y nada menos que Arya, una de las "asistentes" de lady Jane Crocker que le entregaba un mensaje de aquella "batibruja": lo citaba en su mansión para "dialogar" e intentar hacer la paz, Sirius acompañado de Cestus Ackteu fue a verla en su casa, casi siempre terminaban en discusiones aunque nunca entenderé como carajos salía vivo el cabron y sin heridas de alli… perdón por mi lenguaje.

Cuando el par de arqueólogos llegaron a la colmena Thulle me encontraron y les tuve que decir que Sirius no se encontraba, Lordee me pregunto por Gideon y de el tampoco sabia mas que andaba en una campaña al sur, todavía huyendo del flirteo de lady Lalonde, ella y Alaric me mostraron el cofre y me quede sorprendida de que ese monton de papel viejo siguiera entero pero cerrado en esa caja, entonces nos pusimos a platicar sobre lo que habría en ese libro y la manera con la que ese agujero negro, si es que tenia respuesta alguna al respecto. Me quede pensando en esa llave "¿acaso es algún ritual, esta enterrado en algún lugar o alguien la tiene?", algo que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, pero en el mejor de los casos quizás Sirius sabría algo.

Al dia siguiente en la colmena Levian el propio Sirius llevo la caja para examinarla, la llave estaba dentro del "Martillo de la Verdad" que el mismo Gideon usaba en la batalla, Sirius me dijo "¿Cómo diablos puede estar la llave dentro de esa cosa?, si asi fuera lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho", el pobre se impaciento que tuvo que recurrir a sus majestades para hacer llamar a Gideon a su presencia, le respondieron que el se encontraba en medio de una batalla contra los cultistas juggalo y que solo respondería si solo fuera una emergencia (de Sirius no recibiría ni siquiera cuando el estuviera aburrido) asi que solo le quedo una cosa: enviarme con el, jamas había ido al campo de batalla pero el insistió y para que no me pasara nada puso a Lordee y a Anaret como guardianes. Tras una tarde acostada y pensante nos fuimos al corazón de la batalla, aunque mas bien era una carnicería pues un remedo armado de "payasos" estaba siendo mutilado a martillazos a manos de Gideon mientras el resto de sus hombres acompañaban, después de una sangría multicolor (si podemos decirlo asi, ya saben por qué) él nos recibió y empezó a preguntarse el porqué de nuestra presencia.

-Puedo saber que hacen aquí. –me pregunto mientras se limpiaba sangre de payaso de la cara.  
-Sirius… me envio.  
-Me lo suponía ¿Qué quiere su "pontificada" excelencia?  
-Algo en tu martillo.  
-¿Mi martillo? –se quedo viéndolo como si hubiese algo en el.- pero no hay nada en el.  
-Gideon no seas estúpido, es lo que te pasa por envejecer. –le dijo Lordee.  
-Tu también vas por el mismo camino vieja amiga. –le respondio.  
-Mira Gideon, según un libro que Lordee y Alaric encontraron dice que para abrir un cofre cuyo contenido es un libro hay que encontrar una llave que, según, esta en tu martillo. –le explicaba Anaret.  
-¿Una llave en el martillo? ¿En serio? Pues yo no veo.  
-Aparte de ciego eres tonto. –dijo Lordee burlonamente.  
-Ja, ja y mas ja. –Nótese el sarcasmo de Gideon- además ¿para qué habría una llave en mi martillo? Es lo que no me entiendo.  
-Por qué en él está lo que puede cerrar ese enorme agujero negro que anda acechando nuestro planeta. –le dije a Gideon.  
-¿El "Ocularis Terribulus"?  
-El ¿Qué? Habla bien imbécil. –le decía Lordee a Gideon  
-El "Ojo del Terror", asi llame al agujero negro ese.  
-¿No me digas que sabias del agujero? –le pregunto Anaret.  
-Lo veía en el cielo como una pequeña pero amenazante mancha negra durante mi exilio en el bosque, es ahí la entrada al infierno gobernado por los "horroterrores" y por su señor.  
-¿Señor? –pregunte.  
-En mis sueños había un héroe, probablemente era del corazón por el color de sus ropas, que salía de el y venia amenazante sobre el mundo, el poder del Canon emanaba de el.  
-¿Qué tantas cosas nada interesantes nos dices Gid? –le decía Lordee.  
-A ti nada te parece interesante.

Examinamos el martillo, queríamos saber que tanto se escondia esa llave ¿la habran fundido para hace el martillo? ¿Es acaso el martillo la dichosa llave? ¿o acaso es esa clásica cursilería de "la llave ha estado dentro de ustedes todo este tiempo"? le echamos ojo varias veces hasta que vi el colguije con el símbolo del Sufridor en el mango del martillo, pensé que solo era un adorno hasta que ¡tada! La llave estaba escondida dentro del mango (algo muy tontamente obvio si lo puedo decir) asi que podíamos abrir la caja esa donde se encuentra el libro y encontrar la solución contra el agujero negro.

Tras volver al Santuario con la llave empezamos a buscar en el libro si había alguna respuesta, pero entenderla y explicarla seria mas complicado, mas noche me recosté en mi cama intentando dormir, solo que… había una palabra que dijo Gideon que me hizo pasar otra noche en insomnio ¿Qué carajos era el "Canon"?


	10. La Emperatriz

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Emperatriz_

Cuando llegamos a "Tierra-C" se hizo una repartición de territorios para cada raza (aunque cualquiera podía vivir en alguno de ellos): una gran parte seria para los humanos mientras otras dos partes serian el Reino de los Trolls y el Reino Consorte, la organización del Reino Consorte no fue tan complicado más el de los Trolls fue algo delicado de realizar, algo que por supuesto el propio Sirius Thulle se encargó de organizar.

Antes nuestro antiguo hogar, Alternia, estaba organizado en un sistema conocido como "Hemospectrum" por el cual nuestra sangre definía nuestra posición, lugar y deberes en las castas del planeta, las más bajas (formadas en mayoría por sangres oxido a dorada) eran el campesinado, el pueblo llano, la servidumbre; en medio los sangre jade y turquesa mientras que en la cima los purpura y fucsia formaban la nobleza y la realeza; a pesar de esta curiosa forma de división una casta tenía más derechos que las demás, por lo tanto no era raro ver protestas de los "sangre baja" contra la opresión que por desgracia llegaba a ser brutal, no obstante hubo quienes como Sufridor o el Profeta de la Verdad que predicaban una herejía para los de más alto nivel, la "igualdad sanguínea", algunos lo pagaban con su vida pero esta idea pervivía tanto en los bajasangre que querían una vida mejor así como los altasangre que se sentían horrible por el modo en que los de sangre más baja eran tratados. En esta nueva tierra y en el nuevo Reino Troll es el propio Sirius que tras haber sido nombrado por lady Lalonde como "Pontifex Maximus" de la Iglesia del Sufridor el reformador no solo de la sociedad troll, si no de sus costumbres y modo de pensar, había bastante por aprender de los humanos y eso hizo, pero especialmente puso en práctica esas ideas por las cuales Sufridor y el Profeta murieron.

En primer lugar era el sistema que nos dividía y nos hacía daño, fue Sirius que decreto el sistema del Hemospectrum abolido por y para siempre, ahora los sangre fucsia y los oxido por ejemplo tenían los mismos derechos y responsabilidades, en segundo fue educar a las futuras generaciones de trolls para evitar otra época oscura que cuando nos gobernaba "La Condesa" haciendo grandes reformas y modificaciones a la educación troll, así como múltiples cambios a varias costumbres, la introducción de nuevas y el destierro de otras más viejas, innecesarias y perjudiciales; pero quizás el punto más importante era el más delicado: encontrar monarca, debido a que las señoritas Kanaya y Rose (en teoría las "monarcas" del Reino Troll y las que llevaron a cabo las reformas de Sirius) estaban más dedicadas al cuidado de la "larva madre" que al régimen del reino dejaron que Sirius eligiera al nuevo monarca, pero para que no se sintiera que el cambio fuera demasiado abrupto o que fuera algo peor Thulle tuvo que buscar en el futuro nuevo monarca que poseyera, según el hemospectrum, la sangre más alta posible pues solo estos en esa época tenían derecho de reinar y para que los trolls que aún tenían algo de costumbre al sistema abolido no lo sintieran tan brusco tuvo que ser así.

De todos los trolls que conocía había dos posibles candidatas: Merily Peixes y Arquezan Texray, las únicas poseedoras de la sangre más alta posible, según el antiguo sistema, aunque había otro problema y ese era que ambas en el momento en que Sirius las había elegido eran apenas unas larvas (no eran las mismas que conocimos en el juego), mientras elegíamos a la nueva "Emperatriz" el propio Sirius eligió a una sangre alta más cercana a las pretendientes, Xuimi Lefebvre, como "regente" del Reino Troll; tanto caos para nombrar nuevo gobernante troll y se preguntan ¿Por qué "emperatriz" y no "reina"? básicamente porque nosotros estábamos más acostumbrados al primer título, tal y como me decía Sirius. En el transcurso de los años y de paso de la guerra civil el asunto de la elección de la emperatriz se volvía día a día más tenso, por un lado se formó un bando alrededor de la pequeña Peixes que, tal y como lo indicaba su apellido era descendiente de la mismísima Condescendencia y de una legitima heredera llamada Feferi Peixes, el otro tomo partido por Arquezan quienes veían en Merily una amenaza por ser de la misma casa Peixes y preferían a la otra casa real de sangre fucsia, la casa Texray; el asunto tenia enloquecido a Sirius que tenía que lidiar con tantas cosas, por tanto dejo que al cabo de pasados 11 años desde que Sirius empezó la selección de pretendientes a la corona reunió a un "Conclave" para elegir emperatriz, varios representantes de los reinos humano, troll y consorte así como representantes de la misma Iglesia del Sufridor y de CrockerCorp – Skaianet fueron llamados al mismo Santuario del Sinsigno para elegir.

El primer día solo hubo discusiones, discursos y mucha habladuría, los siguientes fue lo mismo hasta que Sirius mismo dijo "BASTA" y pronto los asistentes (unos 100 aunque solo 21 tenían derecho a voto, incluyendo al mismo Sirius, no tienen idea de cuánto me dormir en esas reuniones) empezaron a votar por su favorito, los votos en blanco o abstenciones no serían tomadas en cuenta, tras la jornada el resultado quedo demasiado cerrado pero a favor de uno: 11 votos para Arquezan contra 10 para Merily, pobres niñas, no tenían idea que varias personas decidían su destino mientras ellas solo se divertían y entrenaban bajo tutela de Gideon, al final Merily se dio cuenta (quizás porque le dije) de la votación y pidió hablar con el Conclave a los cuales les dirigió estas palabras:

"_Quizás posea la sangre real, pero mi madre me enseño que uno es el dueño de su destino y que si quería podría buscar mi propia manera a mi propia gente, así que gracias por el ofrecimiento pero creo que quien merece tener una oportunidad es mi amiga, Arquezan, yo serviré a los míos y a los otros reinos de la manera más conveniente, gracias…"_

Los asistentes, incluyendo al propio Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos por las palabras de la pequeña, por tanto la votación estaba decidida, Arquezan era la nueva emperatriz de los trolls, todos en la sala, incluyendo a Gideon y a la pequeña Merily que abrazo a su amiga aclamaron "¡Larga vida a la emperatriz Arquezan!" la noticia corro como agua por todo el mundo y pronto llovieron reconocimientos y saludos de parte de varios gobernantes como ese tal Obama que le rindieron honores, para ser alguien tan joven era ahora tan poderosa como la propia Condesa, aunque no compartía su actitud. Aunque era emperatriz aún no estaba lista para gobernar así que Xuimi seguía como regente aun hasta que pasase un año tal y como Sirius lo había dicho, después y si demostraba suficiente madurez seria coronada, algo que en menos tiempo demostró, de echo era más madura que muchos de nosotros, quizás influenciada por su estadía en la Academia que Gideon había fundado tras su regreso.

Al año después del nombramiento la coronación era ya tendencia mundial, el Santuario del Sufridor, lugar donde seria consagrada estaba tan adornado y bello que hasta parecía que lo habían construido ayer, la larga lista de invitados que asistirían así como súbditos y gente de otras partes que se congregaron en la plaza mayor afuera del Santuario llegaban listos para recibir a la nueva monarca, nunca pensé ver a aquella jovencita tan elegante y hermosa, de echo yo misma junto a Kanaya Maryam le confeccionamos el vestido real que usaría, la joyería tan fina y elegante que dejaría en ridículo a alguna de nosotros pero la "cereza del pastel" que era por supuesto la misma corona imperial había sido forjada por los mejores artesanos del reino troll y a base de los antiguos restos de la joyería de la Condesa. La joven caminaba hacia el vestíbulo del Santuario con una enorme capa de color purpura (el color de la realeza) arrastrando varios metros atrás y en el centro del vestíbulo el trono hecho de fina madera, al lado Sirius bastante elegante para su austero modo de ser y acompañado de sus "acólitos" que llevaban sobre almohadas en sus manos las joyas de la corona, tras ser ungida con una ampolla (pequeño recipiente) lleno de la santa sangre del Sufridor Sirius le coloco la corona para posteriormente decir "Ave Imperatrix Arquezan I, que el Sufridor le bendiga y allane el camino para gobernar con justicia y amor a este el Reino Troll para toda su santa vida…" las campanas sonaron, los vítores empezaron a retumbar por toda la estructura mientras las flores y el confeti al ritmo de los coros caía sobre los asistentes que contemplaban a la nueva emperatriz, no esperaba tanta pomposidad, casi lloro con una ceremonia así.

Después de la recepción se organizó una cena en honor a Arquezan, allí Xuimi se ofreció como consejera y ministro así como Sirius al lado de ella le dio unas palabras "mi emperatriz, debo decirle que debe tener cuidado con el poder, puede ser tentador pero si no sabe manejarlo le consumirá y nos llevara a la oscuridad", para la joven el ser emperatriz iba más allá de llevar la corona, era hacerse cargo de las vidas de muchos, de hacer frente a adversidades como la guerra civil o la "Tormenta de Almas" que caía sobre nosotros, las preguntas quedan en el aire pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que ella hará buen trabajo y sobretodo, nunca se vuelva como la Condescencencia o será el fin


	11. Agua y Aceite

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Como agua y aceite_

El canon, ¿Qué diablos era el "canon"? eso fue lo único que recorría mi cabeza y los dos sangre naranja lo sabían mas no me explicaban, Sirius tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de cerrar el agujero negro que amenazaba al planeta mientras que Gideon arriesgaba el pellejo marchando contra Jane Crocker, estaba a punto de darme un dolor de cabeza feo cuando solo me acerque a la ventana y mire el oscuro cielo, pensar a veces te atonta, había tantas diferencia entre los Thulle que ya ni se.

Un día Gideon me llamo a su lado para que viera con mis propios ojos una carnicería contra la "herejía" de los juggalo (aunque su líder, cuyo nombre me fue prohibido pronunciar había caído antes) que seguían siendo una molestia para él, sabía que eran solo la vanguardia y carne de cañón de la "bati gorda", nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo dando de martillazos a incrédulos pintados como payasos. A mi lado se encontraban los jóvenes reclutas de la "Orden del Martillo", muchos de ellos hijos de mis amigos, como la emperatriz Arquezan, Arceli la hija de Gideon, Audrey que era hija de Lordee además de los hijos de Cestus y los de Anaret, pero sobre todo uno en particular llamado "Harry Anderson", todos entrenados bajo la tutela de Gideon quien los convirtió en la furia ciega de la justicia sino también en ejemplo vivo de las enseñanzas del Sufridor, yo veía en el hijo de lady Roxy algo raro, como si hubiera un poder único dentro de él, Gideon también se había percatado de ello pero no me supo decir respuesta alguna; tras la refriega Gideon les enseño lo que se convertían aquellos que seguían el culto de los "alegres mesías", acto seguido me pidió devolverlos a la "Capilla-Cuartel" de la Orden para que descansaran, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento los consideraba aun no listos para entrar en combate, solo el tiempo según él lo decidirá.

A mi regreso al Santuario me encontré a Sirius platicando y tomando el té con una de sus "huéspedes" llamada Aranea Serket, creía yo que había desaparecido tras ciertos incidentes en una línea temporal condenada hasta que Sirius la salvo, le devolvió la vida y la echo a una burbuja de sueño hasta que las cosas pasaran, mucho tiempo después la saco de allí y la transformo en una especie de amiga íntima, incluso para Gideon las cosas que Sirius hacia eran motivo de misterio considerando que a veces no piensa las cosas, la niña araña pasaba tertulias con el Pontífice Máximo mientras el fumaba esa hierba que lo enloquecía, no me cabía la menor duda que antes de que se nos apareciera fueran tan buenos amigos, ¿Cómo puede haber tanta diferencia entre Gideon y Sirius? Era algo que nunca me entendía considerando que Sirius era la versión joven del Profeta de la Verdad, aunque Gideon nunca se tomó a bien esa actitud tan diferente de lo que él tenía entendido de lo que era su ancestro. Los dos para ser de la misma sangre y familia eran muy diferentes uno del otro, Gideon era un guerrero nato listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera mientras que Sirius era tranquilo, nada parecía perturbarlo y aunque nunca llega a usar los puños es capaz de matar sin siquiera darse cuenta la victima; uno prefería el alcohol mientras que el otro solo quería su pipa y algo de hierba para relajarse, era como ver una gota de agua y una de aceite, era imposible comprender como podían llevarse a niveles tan hostiles pero aun asi siempre había respeto, de mala gana pero lo había. Volviendo a lo de Aranea ella en pago por la salvada de vida (y en parte como castigo por condenar una sesión) Sirius le permitió quedarse en una de las capillas aledañas al Santuario a coste de que Gideon le escribiera en la espalda de Aranea con una pequeña navaja un sello que inhabilitaba sus poderes de control mental y que solo ellos podían romper, la pobre no le quedo de otra más que convivir con los escribanos y bibliotecarios del Santuario, al menos se le quitaron las ganas de corromper a otros seres vivos de una manera maquilladamente benévola.

En un viaje a la casa Kiddo me quede platicando con Greg y Miryam acerca de todo lo que pasaba mientras mirábamos como los jóvenes neófitos de Thulle entrenaban en uno de los campos, los gemelos vieron algo extraño en Harry al igual que yo, quizás había algo en el que fuera relevante y que a lo mejor crucial ante la guerra civil que cada día cobraba más víctimas, también les pregunte del "Canon" pero ellos ni sus padres sabían, no obstante lo que si sabían era lo que se podía hacer con él, reconocieron su potencial para cambiar, hacer o deshacer cada cosa del universo pero que no sabían muy bien que era en realidad, si era un arma o una fuente de poder eso creo que nos tocara averiguarlo solos. En ese momento suena mi teléfono, era Gideon preguntando por los pupilos, le dije que todo estaba bien y que seguirían entrenando hasta que el me diera la orden, más de rato se teleporto en la casa Kiddo y se quedó mirando a los muchachos, me le acerque y convencida de saber que era el "canon" fui a preguntarle.

-¿Qué es el "Canon"? –le pregunte a Gideon.  
-El canon, es el poder. –respondió.  
-¿Poder?  
-Sí, un poder que solo aquellos pueden manejar, dicen que puede cambiar las cosas como suceden y sucederán en el universo.  
-Eso es casi como querer jugar a ser Dios.  
-Por algo Sirius temía que alguien llegara a manejar su poder, Lord English estaba a un pelo de conseguirlo y jodernos a todos.  
-¿Hasta qué punto?  
-De desaparecer toda la existencia.  
-Quizás a lo mejor Sirius busca ese poder para sellar el agujero negro.  
-El jamás debería usar su poder aun cuando el destino del universo pende de un hilo, conociéndolo no debería ni acercarse al "canon".  
-¿Dudas acaso de su capacidad?  
-Sirius no es un santo todo el tiempo, incluso un experto sabe lo meticuloso y planificador que es el, él aunque lo veas que no puede dar un paso en realidad ya ha dado no dos ni tres, sino 1000 pasos hacia adelante, con el "canon" en sus manos no sabría de lo que sería capaz de hacer.  
-Gideon respóndeme con honestidad ¿Por qué tú y Sirius tienen esa especie de "relación" muy distanciada y fracturada? Desde que los conozco siempre han sido así ¿Por qué son así los dos?  
-Siempre pensé que Sirius era igual que como el Profeta, hasta que lo conocí, aunque reconozco que él no tiene malas intenciones es la manera en la que los hace lo que me da esa mala imagen de él.  
-Como dicen los humanos "el fin justifica los medios".  
-Exactamente amiga mía.  
-¿Podrían llevarse alguna vez bien de vez en cuando?  
-Con que nos tengamos respeto entre los dos me basta, a veces quisiera que siguiera muerto pero debo reconocer que su presencia nos beneficia a todos aun cuando a mí me cuesta reconocer esos puntos.

En verdad era confusa y muy extraña esa manera de llevarse de Sirius y Gideon, aunque debo reconocer sus palabras, quizás Sirius será un poco maquiavélico en cuanto a la manera de hacer las cosas, pero lo hace por nuestro bien y ahora que ya sabía lo del canon y lo que hace todavía me quedan dudas al respecto, mientras Gideon se llevaba a Harry de vuelta con su madre (aunque significara soportar los flirteos de la reina) yo me quede en casa de los Kiddo a dormir, aún quedaban cosas por aclarar, pero el tiempo era algo que ya no podría tener… y no era la única.


	12. La Melancolia de una Joven Doncella

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La melancolía de una joven doncella_

El canon, el agujero negro, la guerra civil, el libro… tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza que ya no sabía en qué pensar, ahora sé lo que sentía Arceli en la cabeza aunque no pensábamos en lo mismo que yo, y hablando de ella créanme no han conocido a chica alguna con los mismos problemas que muchos jóvenes, solo que ella los tenía casi al borde de la desesperanza, no es fácil ser joven y crecer entre un torbellino de emociones.

Arceli Thulle, tal y como dice su apellido era hija de Gideon Thulle, muy diferente a la que habíamos conocido en nuestra estadía en el juego aunque también compartía muchas cosas con ella, en especial su torbellino mental que la tenía a veces melancólica y triste, Gideon pensó que su ausencia causaba esa tristeza pero en realidad era causada por esas emociones por las cuales pasamos los jóvenes solo que en el caso de ella se debía a un par de cosas. La primera de todas era un joven del cual ella tenía sentimientos "colorados" (lo que para los humanos le llamarían "enamoramiento") y eso que su padre era tozudo en cuanto a los chicos que se presentaban ante ella, clásico ejemplo de padre sobreprotector, el joven del cual ella sentía algo se llamaba Davian Cozzdi y por lo tanto hijo de un amigo de Gideon el maestro Anaret, ambos jóvenes cuando se conocieron en la Orden del Martillo, misma que Gideon había fundado, la primera vez que hicieron contacto parecía que sus miradas se perdían el uno al otro, la joven muchacha troll quedo prendida de aquel joven gallardo, había veces en que Gideon los reprendia por no prestar atención en los entrenamientos ¿pero quién puede contra un corazón que palpita de locura por esa persona?, durante los descansos y en días libres así como en los tiempos de oración y meditación se tomaban un destello de tiempo para mirarse el uno al otro, ella tenía tantas ganas de que él quisiera ser su "matesprite" (lo que, de nuevo, para los humanos llamarían "pareja" en el cuadrante rojo) que a veces practicaba en solitario aquella escena, algo por lo cual a veces sus amigas la creían algo loca pero se vale soñar. A pesar de lo lindo que pudiese ser esa correspondencia de sentimientos había un problema, Davian llevaba en su sangre el mal de la "magia oscura" que su padre le heredo, algo que resultaba totalmente incompatible con la "sangre santa" de Arceli, de lo cual ella se dio cuenta de mala manera cuando en un inocente beso al joven el cayo desmayado, como si la energía pura de Arci lo hubiese intoxicado, horas más tarde mientras ella esperaba por Davian en la enfermería yo tuve que decirle la razón del porque había reaccionado así, lo peor es que cuando lo pensó descubrió que por causa de la contaminación altamente grave de la sangre del joven por causa de la magia negra cualquier contacto de Arceli podría incluso matarlo ya que ella poseía la purísima sangre del Profeta (la cual tiene propiedades divinas contra la magia negra) y por tanto ella no podría acercársele por las consecuencias que ello traería, Arceli quiso descubrir alguna cura o remedio para la situación de su amado pero no había nada que hacer, no tienen idea como se siente una muchacha como ella que por detalles asi no se pueda acercar al joven que ama "¿Cómo puede alguien amar a alguien a quien podrías matar?" pregunto, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma que el joven que le robo el corazón estará fuera de su alcance quizás para toda su vida, no saben lo que duele amar a alguien en ese estado, fue ahí que su melancolía empezó a florecer.

El segundo punto viene por su amiga, Audrey Kyreen, ellas dos junto con Lilith y la futura emperatriz Arquezan Texray eran las mejores amigas del mundo, el cuarteto de las "Hermanas Sangrientas" se decían pero fue con Audrey con quien mejor se la pasaba, Audrey era igual que su madre, tan fría y espesa como la niebla pero también tenía sus ratos de "colores", ambas complementaban lo que a la otra le faltaba y esa sincronía no se veía ni siquiera en los padres de las jovencitas. Un dia mientras se preparaban para ver una de las tantas batallas de Gideon contra Jane Crocker se enteró de que Audrey había abandonado sin aviso ni permiso la Capilla-Cuartel de la Orden, ella se fue a buscar en todos lados pero ninguna señal de su amiga, se preguntaba por qué nunca le dijo nada de adónde iba o a que haría, se quedó pensando en ella mirando por la ventana si su amiga estaba muerta o perdida, ya no sabía ni que pensar la pequeña, fue ahí cuando su depresión empeoro. Los días pasaron y tanto Davian y Audrey le provocaron una melancolía que le afecto no solo en su corazón si no a la vista de los que lo rodeaban, siempre acudía a los entrenamientos y meditaciones sin ganas siquiera de mirar hacia el cielo, a veces se quería sentar sola y cuando alguien intentaba hablar con ella simplemente volteaba para otro lado o se hacia la occisa, hasta el propio Gideon quedo preocupado por su hija, cada dia que pasaba la chica se sentía muy callada y triste, tanto que ni siquiera Sirius podía sacarle una sonrisa, le dolía a su padre y a mi verla tan decaída.

Hace tiempo dábamos una función de opera para la reina Roxy en la capital del Reino Consorte llamada "Carmen" y para intentar animar a Arceli la pusimos en el papel principal de la humana Carmen, nunca pensé que ella hiciese desaparecer esa melancólica depresión cuando salió al escenario a cantar, jamás la vi tan contenta y animada desde que empezó a sentirse así de triste, quizás la opera le haría bien, concentraba su voz y actuación con una pasión desbordante como si lo viviese en realidad y a lo mejor su depresión se había curado, no fue así. Tras la función en la cual todos nos pusimos de pie, aplaudimos y lanzamos rosas ella se echó a correr al camerino y cerró la puerta con llave, al pegar el oído a la puerta me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando no de alegría si no de dolor, preguntábamos si estaba bien pero ella solo decía que nos fuéramos hasta que Arquezan pidió hablar con ella y solo con ella hablo, cerró la puerta de nuevo para que nadie pudiera entrar pero pegue más el odio para saber que tanto se decían las dos amigas y esto paso:

-Arci vida mía ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntaba Arquezan.  
-¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué es lo que me putas pasa?! –gritaba enojada Arceli.  
-Tranquila.  
-¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Acaso eres igual de ciega que Terezi?  
-Pero contrólate mujer, no te enojes solo por una pregunta.  
-No sabes lo que me pasa, no sabes nada de lo que tengo.  
-Vamos Arci, cuenta ¿Por qué estas así?  
-No te hagas "Arky", lo sabes muy bien.  
-Sé que no estás bien.  
-Y ahora me dices que no estoy bien ¿Qué carajos sigue? –ella dice mientras recibe una bofetada de Arquezan.  
-Contrólate Arceli, así no arreglas nada llorando, cuéntame que te sucede, ¿por qué corriste así al camerino?  
-No sabes lo horrible que se siente que ya no puedas acercarte a la persona que amas con miedo a que lo mates, no tienes la menor puta idea de que tu mejor amiga de todos los tiempos haya huido como si nada sin dar explicación alguna, no tienes ninguna idea que de que todo el mundo parece recordarte esos pequeños detalles que hacen que me duela, ni siquiera mis padres y mucho menos el pendejo Sirius lo entenderían ¿Qué pueden saber de mí? ¿Qué carajos pueden saber de mí? NADA ¿me oyes? NADA.  
-Mira Arci se cuánto te duele todo eso, pero por favor no dejes que te nuble de esa manera, te queremos y nos preocupas como has estado, sabes aunque yo este sentada en un trono viendo como Karkat Vantas y Jane Crocker se desean la muerte el uno al otro siempre seré tu amiga y créeme, algún día volverás a ver a Audrey y no creas que eres la única que piensa que ya no puede acercarse a su amado por correr peligro, Davian también se siente igual que tú, le duele que aquella doncella que le robo el corazón no pueda acercarse sin que tenga que morir en el proceso, solo ya no estés triste, puedes superarlo, hazlo por nosotros, por ellos, por mí y por ti. –le dijo Arquezan mientras le sostenía la cara y limpiaba sus lágrimas.  
-*snif* De acuerdo, lo hare.

Tras salir del camerino las chicas estaban tranquilas, Arceli ya mostraba mejoría aunque pocas veces podía no pensar en ese par de personas que llenaban su corazón, duele a veces ser joven y que te domine un torbellino de emociones, pero ella va creciendo y poco a poco lo entenderá, igual yo o Gideon pasamos por algo así y salimos de ello, espero ella lo pueda afrontar y vuelva a ver una sonrisa una vez más en ella.


	13. Las Hermanas Sangrientas

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Las Hermanas Sangrientas_

Ya era de noche y otra vez no me podía dormir y esta vez no era por todo el asunto de la guerra civil, el agujero negro o esa llave para cerrarlo; esta vez era por Arceli, pobre niña, lo difícil que es pasar la etapa que vive, yo lo he vivido y se lo que se siente, después de un rato puse algo de música y la primer canción que escucho es específicamente la que Arceli, Arquezan, Lilith y Audrey tocaban, si mal no recuerdo la primer parte iba asi…

… _Oh, como odio este lugar, me dijo,  
maquillaje sobre una cama tendida,  
Mascara para los solitarios,  
mientras llama "dulzura" a la camarera…_

Era la voz de Arci la que cantaba esa estrofa, una dulce voz con una mente atormentada, ellas habían formado un grupo que llamaban "The Bloody Sisters", esa música tan serena que ellas tocaban era su sello de fábrica, aunque luego pasaron cosas, una pequeña discusión y adiós banda, pudo terminar mejor, pero bueno, desde que lo de Davian y ahora lo de Audrey la tenían deprimida a mas no poder, la pobre se sintió decaída y a pesar de que Arquezan le dio una plática donde le prometió al menos sonreír una vez al día eso no era suficiente o al menos hasta un día que les voy a platicar.

Era hora del almuerzo en la Academia St. Leor (considerada una de las academias más prestigiosas del mundo y pagada del bolsillo de la Iglesia del Sufridor, solo que sin materias religiosas) y la pobre se encontraba sola sin siquiera haber probado bocado hasta que Lilith y dos amigos suyos, Lyckos Boreas y Trisha Brim, también estudiantes de la academia, le preguntaron sobre su estado, solo respondió con un "si" muy tenue, se sentaron con ella e intentaron sacarle platica sin éxito, luego llegaron otros dos amigos de Arci, Aramus Serket y Merily Peixes también se le acercaron y trataron de hacerla hablar pero ni siquiera con ellos soltó palabra si no que solo se levantó y se fue a prepararse para la siguiente clase aun cuando faltaba mucho para eso, entonces Merily reunió a los chicos de la mesa y hablaron respecto a ella.

-Oigan chicos Arci ya lleva asi desde hace días. –decía Merily consternada.  
-Desde lo de Davian y la desaparición de Audrey como no lo estaría, pobre Arceli. –decía un poco triste Lyckos.  
-Se lo había dicho a ella sobre mi hermano pero creo que no hacía caso. –dijo Lilith.  
-¿Qué tal si llega a ese loco punto del suicidio? –preguntaba Trisha.  
-Ni el Sufridor lo quiera. –alarmada decía Merily.  
-Oigan ¿que no su padre fue localizado con el poder de los psíquicos Norton? –preguntaba Aramus casi sin interés.  
-Eso es Aramus, quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos, digo si encontraron al padre de Arceli también pueden encontrar a Audrey. –dijo Trisha.  
-Pero ¿creen que nos ayudaran? ¿No pedirán nada a cambio? –dudaba Lyckos.  
-De ninguna manera, mi padre los conoce y si nos pueden ayudar, solo hay que contactarlos, yo me encargo de eso ustedes los "pez araña" vayan con Arceli. –decía Lilith mientras se levantaba.

Al final del dia Arceli tan solo quería irse a casa y echarse a su cama hasta que le diera sueño, a menos que la tarea se lo impidiera hasta que Merily apareció y empezó a platicarle el plan.

-Oye Arci tengo que contarte algo. –le decía Merily entusiasmada.  
-No estoy de humor Mery, gracias. –respondió con un tono muy apagado.  
-Bueno te pregunto ¿me dijiste que tu papá fue encontrado gracias al poder psíquico de los Norton no?  
-Si… ¿a qué viene eso?  
-Le podemos pedir el mismo favor pero para encontrar a Audrey, ¿no te parece buena idea?  
-Espera… usar a los Norton para encontrarla.  
-Con eso de que ya no responde tus llamadas, ni siquiera sabes siquiera si tiene su teléfono encendido.  
-Sí, es cierto.  
-Podemos ayudarte, sé que estas en un momento difícil pero al menos déjanos ayudarte, quizás una cosa no se pueda resolver pero podemos hacer que Audrey "vuelva al rebaño".  
-¿Tu lo crees?  
-Lo juro GLUB.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
-Disculpa, lo herede de mi madre.  
-No te preocupes, bueno, al menos la encontraremos.

Los chicos se habían reunido en un punto que Trisha había acordado en el almuerzo, Lilith apareció con un papel donde tenía apuntadas las coordenadas de la ubicación de Audrey, acto seguido Arceli abrazo a Lilith y les agradeció el esfuerzo a todos, enseguida Arceli pidió a todos la tomaran de las manos para teleportarlos hacia donde se encontraba Audrey, su padre le enseño como usar la teleportacion aunque en caso de ella le tomaba más trabajo y energía hacerlo, pero considerando la situación a ella no le importaba y se pusieron en marcha.

Después de un "Zip" aparecieron frente a un edificio de apartamentos, muchos dudosos preguntaron a Lilith si los Norton le dieron la dirección correcta lo cual ella afirmo, entonces todos entraron al edificio y buscaron el lugar donde se encontraba (Audrey nunca había vuelto a su casa, aclarando) hasta llegar a un apartamento con la puerta abierta, Arceli quiso entrar sola aunque Lyckos intento acompañarla, los demás se quedaron afuera mientras esperaban. Allí la sangre anaranjada entro y vio el lugar echo un desastre, pisando objetos algo filosos, vidrios rotos y en la cocina a su vieja amiga caída y acostada en la mesa, "¿Cómo pudo terminar alguien así?" preguntaba, luego agito suavemente a Audrey que parecía dopada, algo demasiado obvio considerando que había una manguera quirúrgica, algunas jeringas, botellas de alcohol y otras cosas que le causaban repulsión, a lo que intento hablar con ella.

-Hey Audrey, Audrey, soy yo. –susurraba Arceli.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? –preguntaba Audrey aún bajo los efectos de los narcóticos.  
-Soy yo, Arceli, Arceli Thulle, no me recuerdas.  
-Ar…. Arceli… ¿eres tú?  
-Si soy yo, por Sufridor ¿Qué demonios te paso?  
-Nada nada, solo estaba, ya sabes, como siempre.  
-Sí, consumiendo mierda por lo que parece.  
-Oye yo hago con mi vida lo que quiero, así como tú haces la tuya cariño.  
-¿Es así como has terminado? ¿Metiéndote mierda a tu sistema y lamentándote?  
-Tú no entiendes nada niña.  
-Si lo entiendo Audrey, lo entiendo perfectamente ¿Cómo es posible que hayas terminado así?  
-Me rendí cariño, es todo.  
-¿Rendirte cómo?  
-Fui a buscar a mi matesprite Indrick, estuve como loca buscándolo todo este tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que se había perdido para siempre y caí en la decepción, y mírame ahora, es esto adonde he llegado, necesitaba bloquear el dolor y la desesperación y solo a través de esto pude hacerlo, pero siento que es peor de lo que imagine.  
-Ya me di cuenta.  
-Ahora déjame con mis penas.  
-No, no me iré, no pienso verte así de la misma manera en que pude caer al igual que tú.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Davian y yo por un asunto de "sangre maldita" ya no podemos estar juntos y cuando más necesitaba consuelo te fuiste, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele aquí en el corazón, y veo que te ha pasado lo mismo, no quiero que me pase lo mismo y ni tampoco permitiré que sigas así, volverás a la Orden y volveremos a ser amigas, las "Hermanas Sangrientas" han vuelto.  
-No lo sé Arci ¿aun después de lo que paso?  
-Por supuesto.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, una escena tierna y conmovedora, Arceli la levanto y le ayudo a limpiarse y arreglarse, destruyeron todo el "purgante" y limpiaron el cuarto, después de platicar un rato ellas solas los demás llegaron e hicieron una pequeña reunión que termino con algo de pizza y canciones mal cantadas, luego Arceli le dio una espada y le pidió a Audrey que cortara una sandía para probar si todavía tenía filo para la "Orden del Martillo", a pesar de sus desgastados reflejos Audrey corto la fruta en pedacitos, todavía estaba en condiciones.

Al día siguiente en presencia de Sirius los chicos le mostraron a una Audrey en proceso de rehabilitación a pesar de que al igual que su madre Audrey no le tenía tanta confianza a Sirius, pero él les decía que se guardaran las celebraciones pues dentro de poco llegaría el momento de probar todo su entrenamiento y educación donde mejor debían aplicarlo, había llegado la hora de probarse… en batalla


	14. El Experimento

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Experimento_

No había pasado tiempo desde que una desaparecida Audrey había vuelto al redil, pero fue en el justo momento en que Gideon decidio adelantarse a los hechos toma acción, ya era hora, según él, de que la nueva generación de caballeros de la Orden del Martillo actuara. Fui a ver a los Norton a su casa y ellos intentaron contactar a Indrick, el matesprite de Audrey, pero ni aun con sus poderes juntos pudieron dar con él, aunque si me dijo Yury algo que si me inquieto bastante.

-Dile a Audrey que lo sentimos, no lo pudimos encontrar. –me dijo apenada Yury.  
-No te preocupes, el problema será decirle pero lo afrontara. –le respondí  
-Espero que los pupilos de Gideon sepan afrontar lo que nos encontramos mi hermana y yo. –dijo Yurek.  
-¿Qué encontraron? –pregunte mientras Yurek me miraba y Yury se apagaba, el me respondió.  
-Encontramos una especie de fuente de energía psíquica demasiado poderosa en medio de nuestra búsqueda de Indrick.  
-¿Encontraron a otro psíquico?  
-No sabría decirte con seguridad si es o no otro psíquico Kylean –me respondió Yury. Solo sabemos que esa energía era tan fuerte que intentamos dar con ella pero parecía que nos repelía como a un imán con otro a sus mismos polos.  
-Pero eso sería imposible, los únicos psíquicos con un poder abrumadoramente alto son ustedes dos y uno de ustedes es una máquina.  
-No creas que es imposible, puede ser que haya otro psíquico con un nivel igual o más alto que el nuestro, pero manejar una mente así es extremadamente peligroso, aunque como te digo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si se trata de otro psíquico o no.  
-Gracias por su apoyo, lo tendré en cuenta y le informare a Gideon.  
-No olvides llevarle las galletas y el té que le hice.

Cuando me topé con él en la Capilla-Cuartel de la Orden del Martillo luego de echar la vuelta con los hermanos Norton él me estaba esperando y no era por las galletas de avena o el té de jazmín, si no para que explicara la situación de una misión que estaba por ocurrir, había recibido noticias urgentes de un espía infiltrado de la rebelión en las instalaciones de Skaianet ubicadas cerca de una isla de acantilados escarpados, le intente informar a Gideon acerca de lo que Yury me había contado y él pensó que quizás tendría algo que ver con los informes. La misión era entrar a las instalaciones y averiguar si las sospechas que Karkat y Sirius recibían de los espías eran ciertas, parecía que la gorda malvada tramaba algo y solo el entrenamiento y disciplina de los pupilos de la Orden podía realizar algo así sin que terminara mal, Gideon me dijo que era hora de que los "acólitos" probaran ser dignos de misiones más grandes que eso y los llamo a su presencia en la nave principal de la Capilla, diciendo esto…

"_Jóvenes reclutas de la Orden, durante años se han dedicado mente, cuerpo y alma a entrenar y afinar cada parte de su ser, de querer demostrar que son dignos de empuñar las armas con las cuales proteger a los indefensos y los ideales por los que El Sufridor y el Profeta dieron sus vidas: libertad, amor, igualdad, honor… Y ha llegado el momento de que vayan a su primera misión solos, no sientan miedo, llenen sus corazones de valor y procuren volver a casa en nombre de los que aman y de los que los aman, recordad ¡Contra el Yunque golpeamos cual Martillo! Que el Sufridor y el Profeta los protejan"_

Los muchachos ya estaban listos para partir, eran compañeros de escuela así que no tenían problema de saber coordinarse, eran Lilith, la misma joven emperatriz Arquezan, Trisha, Lyckos, Audrey, Aramus y Merily, todos bajo el mando de Arceli que aunque nerviosa por su responsabilidad no sentía temor en absoluto, preparados y todo los muchachos aprestaron listos ante Gideon que les dio la paz y presurosos corrieron hacia la base enemiga, le decía a Gideon que temía por los muchachos pero él me dijo que todo estaría bien, aunque jóvenes sentía que ya estaban listos para ser dignos de la Orden, tenía mis dudas pero conociéndolo sabía que podían volver sanos y salvos.

Luego de un par de horas habían llegado a las instalaciones isleñas de Skaianet en medio de una fea tormenta con la cual no tuvieron bastantes problemas, tras disuadir a los guardias y "encargarse de otros" ingresaron hacia el corazón de la instalación, donde Arceli les ordeno separarse y de permanecer encubiertos solo llegando a atacar si los detectaban y los atacaban, para ser un lugar algo inaccesible estaba bien defendido y con todas las medidas de seguridad posibles, como si escondieran algo de gran valor. En una de esas Arquezan y Lilith se toparon con una puerta de alta seguridad que solo se habría con lectura ocular o tarjeta de acceso, la cual Arquezan le quito a uno de los guardias cuando entraron a la base, al abrir las puertas se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la cámara, era un inmenso laboratorio aunque con la mayoría del equipo dañado, restos de un antiguo laboratorio de Ectobiologia (una ciencia que los reinos Troll y Consorte así como la Iglesia del Sufridor tenían muy bien regulados más en los dominios humanos se desconoce) aunque no encontraron nada más que papeles, computadoras y tubos de ensayo así como otros enseres científicos. Para cuando se iban a retirar Lilith se quedó mirando una de las enormes cámaras ectobiologicas de las varias que había allí, todas estaban vacías menos una que era la que Lilith miraba, en esa cámara había para sorpresa de ambas una joven casi de la misma edad que ellos conectada a varios tubos alimentadores y lo que parece en animación suspendida, la joven era de cuerpo esbelto, cabello negro azabache con un pequeño mechón rubio, mantenida en posición fetal y con un vestido blanco como la nieve a pesar de estar dentro de una especie de líquido amniótico; la cámara donde se encontraba estaba en completo funcionamiento, no sabían quién era o que hacia ella allí hasta que Arquezan encontró unas carpetas en una mesa cercana a la cámara y quedo ojiabierta cuando miro lo que decían los documentos, la aventura termino cuando Arceli les mando mensaje de que era hora de retirarse, las chicas sacaron fotografías de los documentos y Lilith saco a duras penas información de uno de los discos duros de la computadora cercana al tanque, cuando se encontraron a los demás en el punto de extracción Lilith le comento a Arceli sobre lo que encontraron, quizás era eso lo que tenía en ciernes a la rebelión pero no sabríamos hasta saberlo con claridad.

De vuelta al monasterio de la Orden del Martillo Gideon y yo junto a Anaret, Cestus y Lordee examinamos la información que los chicos nos trajeron, pareciera que lo que decían Karkat y Sirius podría ser cierto, hasta que descubrieron la aterradora verdad: la joven sellada dentro del tanque amniótico tenía la sangre e información genética de ¡Yurek Norton y Nikech Amenoi! La chica del tanque era un hibrido entre humano y troll, "¿para que harían eso? "Pregunte y empezó Anaret a hablar.

-La gorda malvada ha llegado demasiado lejos. –dijo Anaret.  
-¿En qué sentido? –pregunto Cestus.  
-Tal y como nos decía Kylean sobre lo que Yury encontró de una misteriosa y muy poderosa fuente de emanación psíquica y las sospechas de un "arma secreta" de Crocker-Corp podrían ser ciertas, pero ¿en realidad seria eso? ¿Una chica?.  
-Sabe que Karkat y la Rebelión tienen a dos de los psíquicos más poderosos del planeta en sus filas, así que Jane decidió crear a su propio psíquico y lo ha hecho. –decía Gideon.  
-¿Entonces esta jovencita es ese mismo psíquico que dices que ha creado la "bati bruja"? –le pregunte preocupada.  
-Puede ser. –me respondió.  
-Entonces, si tiene a un psíquico ¿Por qué carajos no lo suelta la celulítica amargada? –preguntaba indiferente Lordee.  
-Esta esperando el momento de soltarla, de darle la vuelta al conflicto a su favor cuando este a un paso de ser vencida, cuando llegue el momento la soltara y acaba no solo con la Rebelión, acabara con ella, con todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué sangre de troll y humana juntas?  
-Los Norton son los psíquicos mas poderosos que conocemos mientras que los troll somos una especie altamente resistente y con buen control psionico, quizás alguien recogió muestras genéticas tanto de Nikech como de Yurek para crearla, no sabemos cómo lo habrán hecho.  
-Crees… ¿crees que podamos vencerla? –le pregunte a Gideon.  
-Lo dudo, hay que estar preparados.


	15. Psiquica Fugitiva

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Psíquica fugitiva_

Esta vez pude dormir, quizás en mis sueños estaría tranquila pero no fue así, en uno de ellos me encontré a una jovencita de la misma edad que la de los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo aunque no pertenecía a ellos, me miraba con una furia ciega para ser alguien de cuerpo esbelto, figura sinuosa y cabello largo, no sabía quién era ella y no era la primera ni la última vez que la veía mientras dormía, hasta esta noche cuando de ella lo supe todo.

Me sentía como en una especie de jardín que me recordaba a las tierras aledañas a mi colmena, llenas de flores de lis y tulipanes con las enredaderas y tulipanes recorriendo viejas ruinas, después de caminar un rato me la tope a esta chica, yo no sabía quién era pero de alguna manera dijo no solo mi nombre completo si no también los de mis amigos, quise preguntarle a la extraña como sabia eso.

-Dime tu ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –Le pregunte  
-Porque leí tu pequeña mente Kylean Loftus. –me respondió con una actitud algo dura.  
-¿Cómo es que sabes todo acerca de mí y de mis amigos? Durante varias noches has estado aquí, quiero que me lo expliques todo.  
-Para ser alguien lista no tienes idea de cómo funciona la mente de un psíquico, incluso si tienes a dos cerca de ti.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No me digas que tú también eres psíquica.  
-Vaya tonta con la que me he topado.  
-¿No te enseñaron a no faltarle el respeto a tus mayores?  
-Claro que soy una psíquica, mi poder va más allá de tu pobre y minúscula comprensión Kylean, ni con un cerebro más grande captarías algo así.  
-Niña insolente, no tienes derecho de hablarme así.  
-¿Así como lo tuvieron los padres que me abandonaron a manos de una loca gorda con pretensiones de grandeza?  
-¿Tus padres?  
-Así es… tú no sabes nada de cómo vivir sin saber ni un pico de tus padres, más que soy alguien con un poder psíquico descomunal y que sea lo único que no pueda saber.  
-¿Pero quienes son tus padres?  
-Aparte de tonta eres ciega, creo que los conoces, te daré una pista solo de mala gana, mi apellido empieza con "N", es todo lo que te diré.  
-Pero… ¿Dónde estás y por qué hablas de Jane?  
-Pronto sabrás… pronto sabrás quien soy yo, no soy un esclavo ni un estorbo para nadie, le demostrare a esa vaca loca y a los irresponsables padres que tuve ¡le demostrare a todo el puto mundo quien soy!  
-¡Espera!...

Había despertado cuando intente saber más de ella, todo lo que recordaba era su pista, la única que me dio, me dijo que era su apellido con esa letra, intente pensarlo hasta que finalmente lo supe, su apellido era… Norton.

Al llegar al Librarium veía a Anaret, Cestus y Booker consternados al recibir una noticia urgente de Gideon, al parecer esa cosa que tenían sellada en el mismo laboratorio que Arceli y los chicos penetraron se había salido, de aquellas instalaciones solo quedaban escombros, nadie de nosotros tenía la menor idea de cómo pudo haber pasado, intente llamar a Gideon pero no me respondía, tal vez estaba ocupado en una batalla o entrenando a los iniciados, ya ni sé que estaba pasando en ese momento. Pasado el mediodía y después de tomar mi almuerzo Greg y Miryam vinieron a contarme de lo que paso en esos laboratorios de Skaianet, tal y como me lo contaban la chica se había escapado de allí, según lo que habían obtenido de información los pupilos de la Orden el lugar donde se encontraba el experimento estaba altamente monitoreado con sensores psíquicos vigilando cualquier anomalía, fue ayer cuando los índices se elevaron hasta casi hacer estallar los sensores, las alarmas se dispararon y pronto la chica durmiente del tanque amniótico comenzó a despertar, a moverse y agitarse como loca desesperada por salir de su liquida prisión, de repente aparecieron cientos de guardias listos para inmovilizar a la criatura pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que los poderes de la chica se habían elevado a tal punto de que termino destruyendo el tanque donde estaba encerrada, sin siquiera mover un dedo derroto a todos los guardias y cayendo en un arrebato de cólera empezó a destruir todo a su paso, millones de dólares quedaron hechos cenizas con lo que hizo anoche, se había escapado y su paradero desconocido, tanto la Rebelión como Crocker Corp temían lo peor, la situación estaba muy peligrosa hasta para mí, hasta que vino Sirius a decirme que Gideon quería hablarme en privado ¿para qué me querrá ahora?

Había acudido a una de las habitaciones de la capilla cuartel de la Orden del Martillo donde Gideon se encontraba, pregunte por los chicos y me dijo que los había enviado a la corte de Arquezan ya que Lyckos se dedicaba a ser pintor de la corte, aunque no era eso de lo que íbamos a hablar, si no de aquella chica fugitiva.

-Presiento que ya lo sabes. –me dijo Gideon.  
-¿Sobre el asunto? De hecho quería hablarte de eso. –le respondí.  
-¿Sobre la psíquica?  
-Sí, resulta que la vi en mis sueños, me dijo que ella escapo para demostrarle a todos con su poder que ella no era un motivo de abandono ni un arma de guerra, estaba muy segura de lo que quería hacer.  
-Es como si hubieses visto a… -le interrumpí.  
-Si, a Yurek, ella es hija de Yurek ¿pero quién es la madre?  
-Nikech, ella es la madre.  
-Hasta donde se ellos nunca "lo hicieron".  
-De echo si, solo que alguien tomo "la cubeta" y decidieron crear a esta chica para ponerle punto y final a la rebelión de Karkat Vantas de una manera u otra.  
-¿Por qué hay seres que crean para destruir?  
-Eso ni el Profeta o el Sufridor lo saben, lo único que sé es que en ella su poder psíquico corre a un nivel muchísimo mayor que el de los Norton juntos.  
-La vi Gideon y créeme, parece resentida con sus padres por el abandono aunque sepa que es un "bebe probeta" y de paso con Jane por querer usarla como una herramienta, está dispuesta a destruir todo y a todos para demostrar de lo que es capaz.  
-Parece que te visitaba mucho en tus sueños.  
-Sí, de echo ella sabe de todo gracias a mi ¿Cómo nunca pude darme cuenta? Y sobre el canon ¿han descubierto algo?  
-Si pero interpretarlo fácilmente nos cuesta trabajo.  
-¿Qué dice el "Oráculo Viviente" de Sirius?  
-Que tiempos turbios nos esperan, que lo que viene podría ser en cierto modo "El Fin de los Tiempos", habrá que prepararse y rezar por sobrevivir.

Aunque Gideon intento tranquilizarme los acontecimientos no parecieran dejarme más que consternada, esa chica tenía la intención de acabar con todos nosotros, solo espero, por nuestro bien que salgamos vivos de esta.


	16. El Encuentro

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El encuentro_

Aquellos sueños que extrañamente compartía con aquella jovencita me tuvieron buena parte de la noche pensando, en algunos ella era feliz con sus padres hasta que luego todo se tornaba oscuro y perturbador, como si los estigmas del dolor emocional se hicieran presente en aquellos sueños, de ver como esa ira reprimida y contenida por años tanto por el abandono de sus padres como de haber descubierto que sería usada para arrancarle la cabeza a Karkat servida en bandeja de plata para su ex maestra habían provocado que sus poderes se desataran sin control, ahora estaba suelta y pronto tanto la Rebelión como Crocker Corp estaban al tanto de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, no queríamos que algo peor ocurriera si nos quedábamos dormidos por decirlo así.

Al día siguiente Gideon llamo a todos los jóvenes de la Orden del Martillo dándoles la orden de no salir de la fortaleza monasterio ni de acercarse a Nidia Norton (así se llamaba la jovencita) mientras el resto de los veteranos y el mismo se encargarían de contenerla, el peligro que representaba la muchacha era tal que incluso Sirius ordeno activar los escudos psicométricos de vacío para proteger el Santuario de cualquier ataque psionico, mientras todos los jóvenes se quedarían con una de las maestras y vieja amiga nuestra, Gwen Kozlova, aquí en el monasterio estarían a salvo a pesar del disgusto de ellos por no poder entrar en batalla, Gideon les recordó que aún no estaban listos para enfrentarse a un psíquico de nivel muy superior al de Yury y Yurek, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar y entrenar mientras pasaban el rato en el monasterio por su bien. Al salir del monasterio le pregunte a Gideon si será buena idea mantener ahí a los chicos, el me respondió asertivamente, no pensé que se preocupara por ellos, jamás lo vi tan responsable de esa manera, volví a interrogarle "¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" y me dijo que primero consultaríamos los augurios del "Oráculo Viviente" con Davian y Madison; y solo así según el podríamos trazar un plan de batalla para evitar que ni el "Príncipe" ni la gorda malvada y mucho menos Sirius la llegaran a utilizar, lo sabíamos bien, el tiempo corría y no debíamos perderlo.

Cuando llegábamos a la casa Kiddo nos dimos cuenta que Greg y Miryam se habían puesto su equipo de batalla mientras en el cuarto de los padres había varias bolas con hámsteres muertos agotados de su energía vital, Davian nos explicaba que Madison había estado toda la noche viendo los augurios posibles y por no dormir termino muy cansada aun sin saber interpretarlos todos bien, intento una vez mas a pesar de los reclamos de Davian de detenerse hasta que ella soltó unas palabras:

"…_El tiempo ha llegado, el juicio final ha comenzado, cuando el Príncipe, la Condesa y el Pontífice choquen será cuando surja ella, Esperanto despertara y llevara la muerte a todos, la Dama de la Ira dictara sentencia a todos y los hará pagar con sus vidas, indetenible será que ni English ni su hermana podrán frenarla, tanto así que la Vidente de Sangre dejara su vieja piel para pasar a un nuevo yo; pero solo el Elegido con la Espada del Tiempo sellara su ira y el Agujero Negro se extinguirá, pero muy alto será el precio a pagar… han llegado… los finales canónicos…."_

La pobre cayo desmayada y Davian se dispuso a acostarla en su cama para que descansara mientras él le daba una "despedida" digna a los gerbos, Gideon pensó sobre las palabras de Madison, "otra de sus profecías" me dijo, pero yo hice bien en preocuparme y con los otros dos Kiddo llegamos a la casa Parker donde vivía la vieja amiga de Gideon, Annie Parker, donde nos reunimos varios de nosotros para planear el ataque. Según las informaciones de los Norton de lo poco que pudieron encontrar es que se dirigía a una casa pero ya no supieron a cuál, Booker Levian, que estaba listo para participar a pesar de las protestas de Lordee y Evangelynn nos dijo que la única casa que ellos conocían cerca de la última posición detectada de Nidia era la de Nikech, la ex "matesprite" de Yurek, entonces el pidió ir solo a la misión, Gideon se negó pero por Anaret, Cestus y Yury no tuvo más opción que aceptar, ellos esperarían lo que pasara allá mientras ellos seguían intentado "tragarse" las palabras de Maddie, confusas pero directas en cuanto a lo que pasaría, y les diré algo: no mentía.

Yurek había llegado a la casa de Nikech, algo lujosa para alguien como ella, aunque tenía claro lo que debía hacer simplemente no sabía cómo sería ella, ha pasado tiempo desde que la vio por última vez, solo toco la puerta y un timbre muy lujoso sonó y pronto la joven troll sangre jade salió a su encuentro, consternada de verlo después de siglos.

-Eh… hola Nikech. –le dijo Yurek.  
-Hola Yurek.  
-Tanto… tanto tiempo ¿no te parece?  
-La verdad, Lordee me dijo que te desapareciste por mucho tiempo.  
-Eso fue hasta que Kylean me encontró y me explico lo que estaba pasando.  
-¿Cómo que pasa? ¿No me digas que Gideon regreso al lado de esa toxica troll gata?  
-A nadie le importa su puta vida personal… Nikech… tú y yo, tenemos una hija.  
-¿De qué te fumaste tú? Solo lo hicimos pero nada de "llenar cubetas"  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero alguien tomo material genético tuyo y mío para crear a una "súper psíquica" por decirlo así.  
-¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Qué alguien tomo nuestros fluidos y crearon a una chica con ello?  
-Así es, y créeme, no es mentira, sus poderes son incluso superiores a los míos y eso que fui Lord English.  
-No te creo Yurek, dudo que puedan hacer eso.

Cuando parecía que Nikech le daría el portazo en la cara a Yurek fue allí cuando Nidia apareció frente a ellos, con unos ojos inyectados en una silenciosa furia a pesar de aparentar muy tranquila.

-Hola… mamá y papá. –dijo Nidia flotando frente a ellos.  
-No es posible. –dijo una sorprendida Nikech.  
-Tenía la idea de que vendrías. –Dijo Yurek  
-Y eso que tienes los mismos poderes que yo padre ¿Cómo pudiste deducirlo tan tarde? Mejor no me respondas, estar con retrasados mentales te jodio el cerebro.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Nikech.  
-¿No sabes quién soy? ¡¿No sabes quién putas soy?! ¡Yo soy tu hija! ¡¿No me crees?!  
-Eso es imposible, no tenía planeado tener hijos a futuro.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Y nunca lo supiste? ¿Cómo nunca pudiste haberte dado cuenta que me crearon con tus genes y saber de mi existencia mientras me tenían confinada en una cámara amniótica? –le grita molesta Nidia mientras se le acerca peligrosamente a ella. Solo mírame a los ojos una vez.  
-Te pareces… a mí, eres mi hija.  
-¿Y hasta ahorita te das cuenta? No entiendo cómo puedes ser mi madre si me has dejado abandonada con esa empresaria con celulitis.  
-Yo… yo… no sé qué decir.  
-Ah no sabes, que tal si te doy unas ideas. –le dice mientras levanta a Nikech en el aire asfixiándola con sus poderes.  
-Déjala en paz Nidia, bájala ahora. –le dice Yurek a Nidia.  
-¿No escuchare las ordenes de un despreocupado padre como tú? –responde desafiantemente.  
-La vas a lastimar ¡te ordeno la bajes ahora mismo!  
-Esto no es lastimarla *crunck* esto es lastimarla. –dice mientras le rompe el cuello a Nikech.  
-¡NIKECH! –grita Yurek preocupado.

La muchacha psionica después de tener a su madre flotando por un rato la baja después de romperle el cuello, un devastado Yurek logra atraparla y sostenerla, a pesar de seguir viva el daño fue tal que tenía su vida pendiendo de un hilo, Yurek voltea a su hija enfurecido y tras dejar a su amada en un lugar seguro regresa a encarar a Nidia, la primera de muchas batallas a narrar empezaba.

-No tienes ningún derecho de haber hecho eso. –dice Yurek mientras mira desafiante a Nidia.  
-Así como tú de llamarte "padre".  
-Que el Sufridor me perdone por lo que hare pero no me dejaste alternativa, tendré que hacerte pagar.  
-Con que así quieres arreglarlo… ¡pues que así sea!

Y de pronto una enorme onda de energía psionica se desato tan potente que terminamos por voltear hacia su origen a pesar de las largas distancias, tanto la Rebelión como Jane se dieron cuenta de eso, Sirius se asomó desde lo más alto de uno de los campanarios del Santuario y al ver las explosiones lejanas de la futura batalla tan solo dijo.

"_Ha comenzado, este es el principio… el principio del fin"_


	17. Padre e Hija

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Padre contra Hija_

Me dolía ver a Nikech en estado delicado después de lo que paso hoy, un adelanto escalofriante de como terminaríamos todos por culpa de la arrogancia y miedo de una gorda al haber jugado a dios y ver como su creación salírsele de las manos, creación que ahora era más poderosa que el mismo English, su nombre era Nidia Norton.

Cuando la joven hija de Yurek y Nikech le rompió el cuello a su propia madre frente a Yurek este se llenó de ira e impotencia no solo de ver como su amada casi muere si no de tener que arreglar cuentas a puño limpio con su propia sangre, era doloroso pero hay límites y él estaba decidido a imponerlos, por otro lado Nidia tan llena de profundo odio y confusión le hizo un gesto con la mano a Yurek para que se acercara y le diera el primer golpe, fue lo que hizo pero con sus poderes psíquicos, el la envió hacia lo más profundo de un bosque donde se golpeó contra el suelo mientras se teleportaba rápidamente hacia donde ella cayo.

-Lo que hiciste no tuvo nombre. –le decía un indignado Yurek a Nidia.  
-¡Asi como lo que me hicieron ustedes tampoco lo tiene! –le gritaba llena de rabia.  
-No sabíamos nada de tu existencia o de que crearon a una hija con nuestros genes.  
-Que buena excusa padre, si es que mereces que te llame así.  
-No es una excusa y escúchame muy bien, lo que le hiciste a Nikech no te lo perdonare, esto lo pagaras.  
-¿Piensas levantar tu mano contra tu propia hija?  
-Me duele hacerlo, pero así va a ser.  
-Entonces no tendré compasión contigo.

Ambos psíquicos se quedaron mirando fijo largo rato hasta que Nidia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a Yurek lanzándole sendo puñetazo que lo manda lejos pero el con sus poderes frena en seco y se dirige contra ella, después de eso el resto de la batalla fueron choques de energía y explosiones, todo el bosque quedo hecho pedazos tras la batalla. Desde muy lejos Gideon, Anaret, Lordee, Annie, Yury y yo nos quedamos viendo a la distancia la batalla con solo ver los parpadeantes destellos lejanos, quise preguntarle a Gideon cuando entraríamos en batalla, él dijo que esperáramos ya que si entrabamos podríamos ser heridos o incluso morir, mientras tanto en la Fortaleza Monasterio de la Orden del Martillo se encontraban Madison, Davian y Gwen custodiando a los acólitos para evitar que se lancen a una batalla en vano. Entre tanto volviendo a la batalla Nidia y Yurek se encontraban cansados pero con energía para seguir, Yurek decidió subir el volumen sacando sus "garras de cuervo", sus armas clase garra cuchilla que ha usado desde que entro al juego, pensó que Nidia estaba desarmada y se equivocó, ella saco su "espada sierra", una motosierra con mango de mano que podía usar y tal como dice su nombre a modo de espada, ambos hicieron chocar sus armas, las chispas que generaba la sierra al entrar en contacto con las cuchillas garra podían quemar si alguien las miraba, Yurek se sintió sorprendido con ella.

-No pensé que estuvieras armada. –dijo Yurek.  
-Fue lo único bueno que tenía la gorda de Jane, con esta misma acabare con su vida y con la tuya.  
-Eso lo veremos.

Las armas chocaron y las chispas volaban, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder aun con las heridas y el cansancio marcando sus cuerpos, de pronto en un fuerte choque las armas salieron volaron y quedaron a manos limpias listos para volver a usar sus poderes, cargaron sus manos de energía y en un choque de puños brutal provocaron una enorme onda expansiva que nos tumbó a nosotros que estábamos a la distancia, ninguno retrocedió y era tanta la energía que cualquiera que se acercara quedaría aturdido. Todo parecía un empate técnico entre ambos Norton pero Nidia saco más ventaja y expulso todo su poder haciendo retroceder a Yurek, tomo su cabeza y le propino sendos rodillazos brutales que le rompieron la nariz y rematándolo con puñetazos a la propia cara, no conforme con eso lo tomo en modo abrazo de oso y alzándose lo suficiente en el aire lo apretujo casi hasta romperle los brazos y espalda, no me esperaba que la hija fuera más fuerte que el padre, luego lo electrocuto con sus poderes haciéndolo sufrir lo suficiente casi hasta que se le salieran los ojos, termino el asunto cayendo en picada y justo antes de tocar tierra soltó a Yurek y lo hizo estrellarse de lleno contra las rocas. Yury mientras contemplaba casi de cerca la batalla con su mente (ella también es psíquica para ser una maquina) le dijo a Gideon que ya era hora, "¿hora de que?" le pregunte y pronto todos nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encontraba el hermano de Yury, en tanto Yurek se había quedado herido tras el picado remato, apenas pudo ponerse de pie pero le costaba, Nidia tomo su espada y se acercó lentamente a su padre como si no le hubiese pasado nada a ella.

-Pensé que serias más fuerte, pensé que una parte de Lord English seguía dentro de ti, me equivoque al respecto. –dijo Nidia.  
-Esa parte de mi murió muchísimo antes de cofcof nacieras. –le responde un herido Yurek.  
-Y cuando eso paso te volviste débil, y la edad lo complico todo, yo esperaba un duelo digno pero termine decepcionada, que triste y patético padre tengo.  
-¿Crees que de esta manera estarás bien?  
-¿Estar bien? Estaré mejor que nadie después de esto, me apiadare y acabare lo que tus amigos no pudieron hacer, matarte, así que… au revoir.  
-¡YUREK! –grite al ver tremebundo espectáculo.

Aquel grito mío hizo que Nidia volteara a nosotros y se distrajera, algo que Yurek aprovecho rápidamente para encajarle sus cuchillas en el costado hiriéndola profundamente, la joven se encontraba lastimada y cayó de rodillas.

-¿Pero cómo? –dijo Nidia sorprendida.  
-Seré un perro viejo, pero conozco los viejos trucos del libro que jamás aprenderás. –dijo Yurek.

La malherida Norton al verse rodeada de nosotros listos para atacar huyo con su teleportacion jurando que nos volvería a ver, mientras tanto Gideon y Lordee levantaron al herido Yurek mientras Anaret y Annie se llevaron cuidadosamente a Nikech al Palacio Imperial donde Nikech estaría reposando de sus heridas en el ambulatorio, mientras tanto Gideon le pidió reunión de emergencia a Sirius con toda la Orden del Martillo, las monarcas del Reino Consorte y la emperatriz Arquezan junto a su regente y canciller imperial, pero no solo por el asunto de Nidia si no por algo más grave, la gran bruja gorda planeaba lanzar un ataque contra el Santuario del Sufridor; los tiempos que se nos vienen encima son muchísimo más oscuros de los que yo creía.

Mientras tanto el paradero de Nidia seguía siendo un misterio, la Guerra Civil estaba a un paso de llegar a su punto definitivo, la "clave" para cerrar el agujero negro seguía siendo un misterio y el "Principe" poco a poco parecía acercarse, yo me pregunte "¿Qué será ahora de nosotros?".


	18. Intermedio 1

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Intermedio_

En la casa de los Kiddo después de recibir varias malas noticias y un par de visitas no me sentía con sueño pero el cansancio me venció y acabe dormida en el sofá, y fue en uno de esos sueños donde les contare lo que me paso en ellos.

Me encontraba en un desolado paramo, mire por todos lados y me daba cuenta que estaba en uno de los tantos asteroides del "Anillo Lejano" con las grietas de la paradoja de fondo en el horizonte, caminaba aunque no tenía ni idea de hacia donde hasta que vi dos siluetas a lo profundo del páramo que al avanzar y creyendo acercarme vi que eran unas muy parecidas a las de Gideon y Lordee ¿serán ellos? Quería comprobarlo y camine más hacia ellos, cuando tropecé justo frente a ellos uno me empieza a hablar y preguntándole si era Gideon, para sorpresa mía me dijo que no, no era Gideon, es más ni siquiera lo conocía, la otra muchacha igual pero con Lordee de que no se llamaba así y que tampoco la conocía ¿estaban bromeándome? ¿Acaso están fingiendo ser otros? No lo note de cerca hasta que los mire detenidamente, ellos no eran ellos o ya no sé.

-Creo que estas confundida hermana, permítenos, soy el Profeta de la Verdad y ella la Irrompible. –me dijo el parecido a Gideon.  
-El que… ¿pero esos son ancestros? –les respondí confundida.  
-Eso somos, lo que tú nos llamas y ellos nos llaman "ancestros". –me respondió la Irrompible.  
-Pero no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? –seguía mas confundida.  
-Déjanos contarte, veras, antes éramos los trolls de los que tanto hablan nuestros descendientes con orgullo, solo que revivimos en brazos de un tal Doc Scratch, pensó educarnos para volvernos sirvientes del maestro del mal Lord English, pero a diferencia de una que no se pudo salvar nosotros dos nos alzamos pero era más poderoso y el Doc nos encadeno como perros para evitar cualquier interferencia contra su maestro, luego un tipo con barba y aires homicidas ataco a Scratch y junto a la chica que entrenaba Doc escapamos aunque luego apareció English, íbamos a morir pero un troll de mi misma sangre nos salvó y… ahora estamos aquí. –conto Profeta.  
-Lo demás es confuso, lo que ahora queremos es encontrar a la Doncella.  
-¿La Doncella? –respondí confundida.  
-Así es, sé que esta por algún lugar de este asteroide se encuentra.  
-¿Podría… eh… acompañarlos? –pregunte.  
-Adelante, no hay cuota. –me dijo Irrompible.

Los ancestros de Gideon y Lordee ¿resucitados? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Bueno, el punto era que me encontraba acompañando a los jóvenes ancestros de mis amigos buscando a la Doncella, no creo que sea difícil de encontrar considerando el páramo en el que nos encontramos, vale destacar que ambos se parecían muchísimo a sus descendientes salvo algunos detalles que prefiero omitir por ahora. Tras vagar mucho rato por el páramo encontramos a una muchacha que se encontraba sentada en una roca del lugar mirando hacia el espacio viendo las rupturas espacio-temporales que adornaban el firmamento, tenía gran parecido con una joven de nombre Aradia Megido aunque muy diferente de ella, al acercarnos nos vio y aunque pensé que tomaría una actitud defensiva prefirió hacer un gesto con la mano de que nos sentáramos, el Profeta y la Irrompible se quedaron hablando con ella un rato mientras yo miraba al horizonte vacío, hasta que los ancestros me hablaron.

-¿Y el nombre de nuestra invitada es? –me pregunto la Doncella.  
-Me llamo Kylean, Kylean Loftus. –respondí tímidamente.  
-Vamos hermana, no tengas miedo. –me dijo Profeta.  
-Te pareces tanto a una amiga que conocí, la "Vidente de Tormentas".  
-Así es señorita Doncella, ella era mi ancestro.  
-Compartes mucho de ella, se nota. –me dijo Doncella.  
-Oh gracias ¿y por qué estamos sentados? No entiendo nada.  
-Déjame explicarte Loftus, hemos visto cómo avanzan las cosas en el mundo y las distintas líneas temporales, pero es la tuya la que queremos hablar.  
-¿La mía? –les pregunte confusa.  
-Así es Kylean, la tuya, adonde el Príncipe planea dirigirse.  
-¿Qué? ¿El príncipe?  
-Así es, el Príncipe se dirige a tu línea temporal para esbozarla según sus propios designios, planea hacer de todos los planos a su modo. –dijo la Doncella.  
-Pero… ¿y la línea de donde el proviene? Que paso  
-El tomo acciones allá, dejo todo preparado, ahora va a ejecutar su plan en tu mundo.  
-¿Y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo?  
-Creo que no cariño, yo que tu aceptaba mi destino y me jodía. –dijo sarcásticamente Irrompible.  
-Kyreen no digas eso, se le puede detener pero hay alguien más dispuesto a detenerle pero no para salvar los planos, si no para destruirlos, me refiero al descendiente final de Lord English, Lady Esperanto.  
-Espera… esa seria… Nidia.  
-La jovencita ha demostrado los poderes de Lady Esperanto y si los desata por completo la catástrofe que se desencadenaría seria inconmensurable y todos estaríamos condenados, por otro, con el poder del Canon en sus manos el Príncipe reharía el universo tal y como él quiera. –dijo Profeta.  
-¿y qué podemos hacer?  
-La Espada del Tiempo, solo puede ser empuñada por el "Elegido" para vencerlos, pero solo a uno podrá dejar vivir y eso significa que puede morir.  
-¿No hay otra manera?  
-Me temo que no.  
-¿Y entonces que harán ustedes ancestros?  
-Solo contemplar cómo va la situación, pero sabemos que habrá mundo conforme el elegido tome una decisión.

Las palabras de aquellos me dejaron intrigada, no sabía que decir en ese momento, ¿y quién era el elegido? Les pregunte, Profeta me dijo solo una pista para encontrarlo:

"_El viento que corre a través del vacío"_

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Le pedí nombres pero él me dijo que lo descubriera solo, la Espada del Viento y el elegido, todo eso me dejo confusa, me quede viendo el resquebrajado firmamento junto a mis ancestrales amigos hasta que me quede dormida… desperté en mi propia cama, el sueño era raro, quizás esas palabras dijeran algo pero… ¿que eran?


	19. Heraldos Mecanicos

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Heraldos Mecanicos_

Cuantas cosas pasaban en tan poco tiempo, Nidia había desaparecido del radar nuevamente y la situación no podía ser mas inquietante y mas con una peculiar visita que recibiría una noche cuando simultáneamente ocurría un atentado que agravo la Guerra Civil, pero serian estos visitantes los que me darían información sobre otro de los puntos que nos tenían en ciernes: era sobre él "Príncipe".

Después de haber pactado una tregua de un mes entre la Rebelión dirigida por Karkat Vantas y las fuerzas de Jane Crocker por motivo de las fiestas del Sinsigno próximas en unos días Sirius organizo una función de opera para varios de nosotros y las realezas del Reino Consorte y Troll, varios de nuestros amigos acudirían a excepción de Davian y de mi ya que nos quedábamos en casa para cuidar de Madison que seguía algo débil por lo del Oráculo Viviente, entonces los otros Kiddo y Gideon se fueron a la opera donde presenciarían a Aramus siendo el "Barbero de Sevilla" (aunque solo acepto el papel únicamente para poder tener una navaja de barbero en sus manos), le pedí a Cestus me mantuviera al tanto de todo mientras estábamos en casa. La noche caía tranquila, yo me salía afuera con un amigo que nos acompañó llamado Nuzzie, veíamos las estrellas cuando en el campo veíamos a dos figuras al pasarles una luz vimos que eran metálicas, estas se acercaban más y más haciendo que Nuzzie tirara su linterna, para cuando las levantábamos las figuras ahora estaban enfrente de nosotros y las siluetas eran muy familiares viendo que eran ¡Davian y Madison!, "¿pero cómo era eso posible?" dije y Nuzzie corrió para saber si a los dos les paso algo allá arriba y no, estos que tenía enfrente eran ellos pero de piel metálica, necesitaba una explicación y rápido.

-Oye pero no tengas miedo de nosotros Kylean, somos nosotros, Davian y Madison. –me dijo el Davian metálico.  
-¿Pero eso no puede ser posible? Ustedes deberían estar allá arriba en su habitación. –les dije.  
-Somos nosotros, mas no los de este plano, si no de otro. –me dijo la Madison de metal.  
-¿Otro plano? ¿Cómo otra línea del tiempo o paradoja?  
-Así es Ky, Davian y yo llegamos de otro plano para darles un mensaje.  
-Y ¿Cuál es?  
-Es sobre el príncipe. –dijo Davian.

Cuando me senté en la sala con Nuzzie explicándole lo que acababa de pasar junto a mis misteriosos mecánicos amigos recibí una llamada muy urgente de Cestus que parecía conmocionada en lo que paso en la opera.

-Bueno.  
-Oye no es tiempo de formalidades, Gideon me dijo que te llamara cuanto antes. –dijo alarmada Cestus.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Están bien?  
-Gracias al Sufridor estamos bien, aunque no diría lo mismo de algunos asistentes ni del perpetrador del atentado.  
-¿Atentado? ¿Hubo un atentado en la sala de la opera? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-Te lo explico, durante la parte esa del "figaro" donde Aramus terminaba de cantar de repente hubo una explosión justo frente al palco real donde se encontraban las reinas del Reino Consorte, la emperatriz Arquezan y el propio Sirius.  
-¡¿Las monarcas y Sirius?!  
-Ellos están bien, de no ser porque Gideon estaba con ellos y se percató de que había una bomba la cual el arrojo lejos del palco otra cosa hubiera sido.  
-Gracias al cielo que nada les paso ¿pero quién dejaría una bomba en un palco bien vigilado?  
-Me dijo Gideon que una persona misteriosa dejo un banquete para sus majestades, un pastel, pero cuando regresaba del baño escucho un "tic tac" en el pastel, lo arrojo a lo más alto y exploto, el perpetrador del atentado fue interceptado antes de que pudiese escapar y resulto ser un tipo vestido de payaso, un seguidor juggalo, el cual Sirius hizo sufrir derritiéndole la cabeza.  
-Ay dios mío, que desalmados aquellos.  
-Gideon me dijo que estuvieras allí hasta que él te lo ordenara.  
-Gracias, estaré bien no te preocupes. –colgar.

Después de terminar la llamada suspire un poco y luego Nuzzie pregunto si estaba bien, solo respondí asintiendo y mientras tanto los Davian y Madison de otra dimensión querían hablarnos.

-Veo que tuviste un problema grave Ky. –me dijo Maddiebot.  
-Hubo un atentado y pues… no sé qué decir ahora disculpen. –respondí.  
-No te preocupes, pero esto que acaba de pasar es apenas el comienzo.  
-¿El comienzo de qué? –pregunto Nuzzie curioso.  
-El Príncipe del Corazón estará cerca, más de lo que ustedes creen. –dijo Davianbot.  
-Sobre ese Príncipe… Sirius me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre él, pero ahora estamos preocupados por una chica que es hija de Yurek, Nidia Norton, creada por Jane Crocker y ahora libre de su control es una amenaza para todos. –les decía a los bots.  
-Era tal y como nos decía altCalliope cariño. –dijo Maddie.  
-¿altCalliope? –les pregunte a ellos.  
-Ella fue quien nos envió, para darles este mensaje a ustedes, de que el Príncipe y la Dama de la Ira no deben cruzarse o el resultado será nefasto tanto para su mundo como para el nuestro.  
-¿Tanto así? Pues si es cosa de que preocuparse. –dijo Nuzzie.  
-Lo se Nuzzie, por eso estamos aquí, para advertirlos, ella vio a la Dama de la Ira y sabe que su poder inimaginable de ser llevado a camino oscuro nos ataría y condenaría.  
-¿Pero cómo terminaron así? En cuerpos mecánicos.  
-Madison se sentía cada vez más agotada por querer usar sus poderes de Vidente de la Vida a tal punto de que cuando su vida corría peligro el Príncipe la tomo y traspaso su alma y poderes a un cuerpo mecánico, yo los seguí y quise hacerle frente pero él me venció y también me encerró en un "almabot", afortunadamente Sirius y altCalliope nos sacaron de allí y nos llevaron a una nave donde se refugiaban siguiendo de cerca al Príncipe. –conto Davian.  
-El Sirius y la altCalliope de su mundo por lo que veo. –les dije.  
-En efecto Ky  
-Oye Kylean me iré a dormir con los Kiddo, perdón si te dejo sola. –dijo un cansado Nuzzie.  
-Adelante, ve.

Después de un rato quede platicando con los bots respecto a su mensaje, especialmente a lo que me dijo Madison "El elegido vencerá al Príncipe y a la Dama, pero solo uno vivirá mientras el otro debe morir, es ahí donde la elección es incierta", esas palabras me dejaron pensando un buen rato antes de caer cansada de sueño, pensé que los bots se irían esa misma noche cumplida su misión pero prefirieron quedarse unos días más, con lo del atentado y ahora este mensaje dormir ya no sería el mismo placer de niña que tendría ahora y las noches que vendrían después.


	20. Antesala del Juicio

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Antesala del Juicio_

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando amaneci en el sillón de la casa de los Kiddo con mis inesperados invitados mecánicos enfrente… ¿desde cuando las maquinas duermen? Ni había tiempo de responder ni siquiera para el desayuno pues recibi un mensaje de Gideon que me requeria urgente en la fortaleza monasterio de la Orden del Martillo, me dijo que recibió una gran noticia, la "Espada del Tiempo" había sido localizada después de larguísimos y aburridos acertijos que a Mashenka y Anaret les tomo siglos por decirlo asi por resolver, pero antes de partir le pedi a Nuzzie que se quedara un poco mas y le explicara a los Kiddo sobre los bots que nos visitaron anoche, acto seguido salí de la casa y corri hacia la fortaleza, no había tiempo que perder.

Despues de anoche todas las fuerzas de la Orden se mantuvieron en constante alerta en caso de algún movimiento ya sea de Jane y su ejercito, de Karkat y la Resistencia o en el peor de los casos de algún indicio de Nidia, Sirius se sentía algo agitado y cansado tras ayer ejecutar al perpetrador del atentado en la opera, uno de los tantos "payasos" que todavía seguían vivos, pero no venia a ver a Sirius si no a Gideon quien me informo que la localización de la Espada del Tiempo había sido encontrada tras días de larga averiguación en ese libro que Lordee y Alaric encontraron, el encargo a Gwen y a los acólitos de la Orden buscar la Espada mientras nosotros recibíamos otra noticia: Jane se dirigía en su buque insignia al Santuario del Sufridor. Desde uno de los campanarios del Santuario el mismo Sirius contemplaba como la enorme nave de guerra roja y con enseñas de tridente (o tenedor, lo dejare a criterio de usted amable lector) se acercaba al lugar mas sagrado para los trolls y no con buenas intenciones, el se teleporto hacia el puente de mando de la nave y una sorprendida Jane interrogo su inesperada aparición.

-¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso? –pregunto la gorda malvada.  
-Tengo poderes que tu nunca tendras con ese negro y gordo corazón que tienes. –le respondio un desafiante Sirius.  
-No me referia a eso, me referia a aparecerte en mi nave sin invitación ni permiso alguno.  
-Ah eso, simplemente quería visitarte.  
-Desde que me conoces solo has expresado odio hacia mi, eres igual que los de tu clase.  
-Lo que usted hace mi lady no lo hace mas que por miedo.  
-¿Miedo? ¿De ustedes?  
-Miedo de terminar igual que la detestable caderona que por cierto acabo de dar orden de ejecutarla.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme a la Condesa?  
-Su actitud y hechos lo demuestran lady Jane.  
-Al menos yo no soy un loco que manipula a un monton de corderos como tu.  
-Yo los llevo por el camino correcto, usted es la xenófoba que no confía en ellos gracias a cierto malagradecido payaso que arde ahora en el infierno.  
-Todos los trolls terminaran igual que antes y serán una amenaza tanto para las otras razas como para ellos mismos.  
-No cuando yo he preparado todo para que esa historia nunca se repita, asi como evitare que una nueva Condesa surja, mas debo advertirle del camino que ha tomado y las consecuencias que han de suceder por ellos.  
-¿Cómo cuales Sirius?  
-Tu aberración, Nidia Norton, tu crees que creaste a lo que te salvaría de ser destruida por la Resistencia cuando en realidad creaste a un arma del Juicio Final que nos destruirá a todos por igual.  
-Puedo con ella, yo la cree y se detenerla.  
-No tientes a la suerte Crocker, nunca lo hagas.

Sirius se teleporto de regreso al Santuario mientras una enfurecida Jane hacia rabietas por dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, pero luego se puso a pensar en lo que dijo hasta que vio una nave de la Resistencia sobrevolando parte de la Ciudad Santuario, era el buque insignia de Karkat y Meenah. Mientras tanto en el monasterio Gideon que acababa de llegar de ver a sus lideres contemplaba la antesala de un descomunal encuentro belico en suelo santo, ordeno a los acólitos junto a Gwen que partieran en busca de la espada mientras el preparaba al resto del grupo y amigos para la batalla, todo podría ser de rutina hasta que ocurrio lo impensado y era que Nidia había regresado, pero esta vez mas cambiada y con esa misma furia ciega con la que enfrento a su padre, los monitores la tenían enfocada a ella mientras estaba parada ¡justo frente a la nave insignia de Jane Crocker!, Gideon pidió no mover ni un dedo para ver como marchaba la situación.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –le pregunte.  
-La gorda ha adelantado sus planes y ahora le toca pagar por ello.  
-No manipulara a Nidia con algún control mental o algo.  
-Si asi fuera ya nos hubiera destruido antes.

Pensaba que quizás Jane tenia un as bajo la manga en caso de que su "experimento" se saliera de control pero no, ni con toda la tecnología de Skaianet en su poder la iba a dominar, algo que se demostró cuando detuvo la nave insiginia con sus poderes incluso cuando el enorme acorazado uso toda su potencia para avanzar, Jane tomo un megáfono y a través de los parlantes de la nave le ordeno detenerse pero todo lo que respondio Nidia fue un gesto con el dedo medio frente a ella. En ese entonces Jane dio orden para que luego armas de la nave apuntaron a la psíquica pero ella arranco los enormes cañones y los lanzo contra el casco de la nave dañándola, acto seguido desato todo su poder partiendo en dos la nave, todos en el puente de mando corriendo por sus vidas y ella aterrorizada, fue tarde cuando descubrió que la mayor amenaza para ella no eran los trolls, si no ella misma, una humana. Al intentar escapar en una capsula de emergencia Nidia la intercepto y detuvo la capsula para luego sacar a su única tripulante y mirarla con unos ojos llenas de furia ciega y diciéndole "Tu seras la primera" la lanzo contra el suelo a una velocidad casi aterradora, ella intento defenderse sacando su tenedor gigante pero eso no podía detener a Nidia, y nada lo haría.

Le reclame a Gideon por que no hacíamos nada para defenderla a pesar de todo lo que ha hablado contra nosotros, el me dijo que era un "justo castigo" ¿Cómo podía ser un justo castigo recibir una espantosa paliza a manos de una joven de casi 14 años? Impotente miraba como Jane era molida sin misericordia alguna por Nidia, cuando ella estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a Jane apareció lady Meenah a enfrentarla, alli Gideon se lanzo a la batalla y a partir de aquí empezo a correr la sangre.


	21. La Espada del Tiempo

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Espada del Tiempo_

Una batalla ha dado inicio, una troll de la más alta sangre ha encarado a una jovencita de 13 años con un nivel de psionics peligrosamente elevado, el resto de nuestros amigos acuden a toda velocidad a tratar de detener a Nidia aun cuando las probabilidades de vencerle son casi mínimas e incluso nulas, pero ahora no hablaremos de los héroes y mártires de esa batalla, si no de los jóvenes enviados a una misión en plena carnicería, pero una cualquiera, sino una que decidirá el resultado, la búsqueda de la "Espada del Tiempo".

Antes de que Nidia apareciese frente al buque insignia de Jane Crocker fue Gideon que les dio la tarea a los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo de encontrar la dichosa espada que Lordee y Alaric habían ubicado tras días de investigación, al frente del contingente estaba una de las tutoras y líderes de la Orden, Gwen Kozlova y con ella venían los acólitos entre ellos Arceli, Audrey, Lilith, Davian, Lyckos, Trisha así como de los otros protegidos de la orden: Harry Anderson, "Vrissy" y Tavros, la emperatriz Arquezan no pudo acompañarlos debido a órdenes dadas por Sirius para mantenerla a salvo en el Palacio Imperial; mientras tanto en las armerías donde los jóvenes se preparaban para su larga marcha el joven Harry se acercó a la maestre Gwen sobre la misión que ellos tenían.

-Diga maestra ¿Qué es la "Espada del Tiempo" de la que el señor Gideon hablaba? –pregunto Harry.  
-Un artefacto que, según él, puede detener a la chica que en este momento está haciendo pedazos a la mamá de Tavros. –respondió Gwen.  
-¿Y quién es esa chica?  
-Es la hija de Yurek, Nidia.  
-Espere maestra… ¿Qué no el señor Yurek era anteriormente "Lord English"? –pregunto Tavros tímidamente.  
-Ese mismo, pero aquel demonio que lo controlaba murió hace tiempo. –le respondió.  
-O sea que esa tal Nidia puede volverse algo parecido a ese monstruo. –dijo pensativa Vrissy.  
-No lo sé y si así fuera no quisiera tener las agallas de averiguarlo.  
-Oh vamos chicos, solo vamos por esa espada, que ella no es la única que debe preocuparnos, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo el pontífice Sirius sobre "El Príncipe"? –les dijo Arceli a los chicos.  
-Oh cierto, el "Príncipe".  
-¿Qué hay con él? –dijo Aramus.  
-Según los Thulle él tiene el poder del "Canon" –dijo Gwen.  
-¿Y qué es el "Canon"? –pregunto preocupada Merily.  
-Un poder con el cual cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos por los, generalmente, los que uno quiera, casi como si se sintiera Hussie.  
-Entonces ese poder si cae en manos de Nidia sería altamente peligroso. –dijo Davian.  
-Posiblemente sí, es por eso que hay que ir por esa espada, adelante muchachos. –arengo Gwen.

Tras haberse puesto las armaduras y equipo el grupo marcho hacia la ubicación de la espada que, según lo investigado, se encontraba en una enorme cueva ubicada en los bosques fronterizos de los reinos humano y troll, la caminata fue larga y algo aburrida pues todos o la mayoría se quedaba pensando en lo que pasaba, el pobre Harry se quedó cerca de Gwen para sentirse algo a salvo mientras el resto miraba a los lados en alerta por si algún ataque de payasos. Luego de largas horas de caminata llegaron a la cueva, la entrada de la misma era inmensa, casi asemejaba a un enorme monstruo con el hocico abierto listo para devorar un pueblo entero, algunos de los chicos se quedaron pasmados como si el miedo les impidiese entrar a la cueva, pero Arceli y Aramus fueron los primeros en entrar, luego la maestre Kozlova y el resto del grupo, al entrar vieron a un curioso hombre de piel morena todavía usando un desgastado traje formal, el humano se acercó al grupo de jovencitos asustadizos con el sujeto que se decía llamar "Obama", él fue quien los recibió en la cueva.

-Saludos jóvenes ¿puedo preguntarles a que debo el honor de su presencia? –pregunto el amigable Obama.  
-Saludos señor, soy la maestre Gwen Kozlova y he venido junto a los jóvenes acólitos de la Orden del Martillo para llevarnos una espada que, según nuestras fuentes, se encontraba justo en esta cueva.  
-¿Una espada?  
-Si se… señor Obama, una espada, la llaman "Espada del Tiempo". –dijo el tímido Harry.  
-Ah ya se cual, la que está en esa roca por allá. –dijo Obama mientras señalaba la roca donde quedaba emplazada la espada.  
-Oigan creo que es esa.  
-Entonces vamos a por ella. –dijo Gwen mientras avanzaba.  
-Hey esperen muchachos, antes de que siquiera la toquen deben saber que esa espada hasta el momento nadie la ha podido sacar de allí. –les dijo Obama.  
-Entonces dejémosla ahí y hagamos de cuenta que nunca la vimos mientras aceptamos nuestras muertes. –dijo sarcásticamente Aramus.  
-Le apoyo. –hablo Vrissy.  
-Cállense cobardes, y díganos señor Obama ¿usted intento sacar esa espada de allí? –le pregunto Trisha.  
-Así es, no pude, solo la puede sacar "El Elegido", eso fue lo que me dijeron Jade y Dave.  
-¿Espere ellos estuvieron aquí? –pregunto Tavros asombrado.  
-Correcto jovencito.  
-Entonces ¿Quién es el elegido? –le pregunto Arceli.  
-Lamentablemente niños eso no lo sé.  
-Entonces averigüémoslo. –dijo Gwen.

Los acólitos acompañados de Gwen y Obama se dirigieron a la roca donde yacía la Espada del Tiempo, uno a uno intentaron sacarla sin éxito hasta que Harry la saco con suma facilidad, un destello de energía salió del hueco donde se encontraba enterrada la espada iluminando la cueva por completo, Arceli se acercó a Harry y se arrodillo ante el tras decirle "Harry, tu eres el elegido", los demás quedaron estupefacientes del echo y quedaron mirando a un Harry atónito con una espada de grueso poder en sus manos.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? –le pregunto Obama.  
-Me… me llamo Harry Anderson Egbert. –respondió.  
-Tú, eres el elegido, la espada te ha escogido a ti y ahora tú la has de usar.  
-¿Yo?  
-Si, tal y como me dijeron ese par de Dave y Jade esa espada tiene un poder tal que con ella podrás vencer si quisieras a Lord English mil veces seguidas.  
-¿Y también al "Príncipe"?  
-No sé quién sea el príncipe pero creo que a él también.  
-Yo… yo espero que así sea.  
-No dudes muchacho, confía en ti y recuerda… CAMBIO.  
-Cambio.

El grupo dejaba al señor Obama que prefirió estar en la cueva, todos los chicos impresionados ante la Espada del Tiempo mientras Harry la veía aunque con una cara de duda y escepticismo, mientras tanto Gwen les ordeno moverse pues habían recibido una mala noticia… ¡Arquezan y Nidia estaban peleando en el Palacio Imperial!


	22. De Fucsia y Sangre

**Historias de Tierra C**

_De Fucsia y Sangre_

Los chicos de la Orden habían partido hacia la búsqueda de una espada que, según lo que investigamos, podría ayudarnos a vencer tanto al "Príncipe" como a Nidia que prácticamente estaba desatada, y aunque Gideon me ordeno alejarme de la batalla no me puedo negar a lo que mis ojos veían y más porque la joven psíquica ya tenía otro oponente en la lista: Meenah Peixes.

La señorita Peixes era la segunda al mando de la Rebelión comandada por Karkat Vantas a pesar de que Sirius sospechaba de ella y sus verdaderas intenciones, había salido de la "Tormenta de Almas" (el torbellino de donde salían los fantasmas de los muertos en el juego) cuando esta apareció, si se encuentra viva es por un anillo de vida que le robo a una Calliope de alguna línea temporal perdida, luego y aunque lo dudábamos se "enrojeció" por Karkat y se le unió a él contra la gorda malvada que Nidia acaba de destrozar en unos cuantos minutos. Esta Meenah no era la misma que había conocido Gideon una vez en alguna línea o sesión perdida, era diferente, pero en cierto modo ella conocía perfectamente al viejo sangre naranja, algo que se me hacía raro, pero en fin, hay una batalla en proceso y no pienso perdérmela.

Mientras el grupo de "veteranos" (una forma amable de decirle "viejos" a mis amigos, aunque tampoco me quedo atrás) se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellas Meenah se apareció frente a Nidia lista para desafiarla.

-¿Con que te crees muy ruda eh niña? –dijo una desafiante Meenah.  
-Por lo menos no huelo a sushi pasado de fecha de expiración. –le respondió Nidia.  
-Retráctate maldita niñata, serás psíquica y todo lo que quieras pero no podrás ganarme, yo he nacido para patear traseros y humillar perdedores.  
-Te devolveré a la tumba cara de bacalao.

Y la primera en lanzar el primer golpe fue Meenah al intentar perforar a Nidia con su tridente pero los reflejos de Norton eran superiores, las chispas volaban cuando las armas de ambas chocaban intentando dañarse una a la otra, aunque Meenah tenía la ventaja de la experiencia eso no le bastaba contra su oponente que lograba esquivar y bloquear cada ataque, igual con Nidia, aun con todos sus poderes psíquicos le costaba trabajo entrar en la cabeza de su rival y manipularla aunque lograba hacer que retrocediera cuando le lanzaba rocas u otro objeto contundente de gran tamaño hacia ella, podría decirse en estos casos que la batalla estaba pareja. Fue en ese momento que Meenah se cansó y lanzo su tridente cuando logro derribar a Nidia, pero ella detuvo el arma dorada con su telequinesis y luego lo tomo, Peixes quedaba desarmada mientras Norton tenía la oportunidad de matarla, lanzo el tridente y aunque Meenah lo pudo tomar a pesar de la brutal fuerza del lanzamiento lo que no pudo evitar fue un duro rodillazo al mentón por parte de la psíquica quien de inmediato empezó a darle de golpes brutales y mandándola contra los edificios y el suelo, pero en una de esas Meenah se lanzó con el tridente hacia ella intentando una vez más "pincharla", pero era inútil, cada intento no concretaba y Nidia lograba devolverle uno o más golpes, una se sentía cada vez más herida mientras la otra parecía disfrutarlo.

Mientras tanto Sirius apareció de repente justo al lado de Jane y se la llevo, no me quiero ni imaginar que habrá hecho con ella, al otro lado de la ciudad ya casi cerca de la pelea Gideon detuvo al grupo, sabía que el combate era demasiado hasta para ellos que les pidió mantenerse fuera hasta que llegara el momento. Mientras tanto yo a una distancia prudente y a buen ojo observador recibí la visita de altCalliope y los Mechas Kiddo, ambos querían ver la batalla mientras Madison me señalaba una figura brillante que yo termine distinguiendo de la distancia, era Yury Norton y Gideon no se había percatado de ella, me sorprendí, pensé que ella se quedaría cuidando de Nikech tras ser herida por su propia hija, no me había dado cuenta de que también quería unirse al combate.

Regresando a dichosa pelea, la cosa quedo bien de un lado, Meenah estaba muy mal herida y aunque parecía tener energías y ganas de seguir peleando su cuerpo ya no daba para más, entonces Nidia tomo el tridente de la débil Peixes y le atravesó su pecho en él, pero ella no moría, Meenah sonreía al ver cómo era "pinchada" por Norton sin éxito hasta que se dio cuenta del anillo de vida, Nidia soltó los restos del tridente y tomo su espada sierra pero esta vez no le cortaría ni la cabeza ni le haría un enorme tajo en el pecho, si no que le corto la mano donde el anillo estaba colocado, pronto Meenah se alarmo, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse blancos, la señal de que uno ya estaba muerto, intento alcanzar el anillo pero Nidia lo aplasto inutilizándolo.

-Debo decir que diste buena pelea, me hiciste sudar, pero temo decirte que ya es hora de que desaparezcas del universo PERMANENTEMENTE. –dijo Nidia.  
-No soy la única que te derrotara, lo es todo, se sobre la "Espada".  
-¿Cuál espada?  
-Pronto lo sabrás… cof cof.

En el momento en que ella estaba a punto de decapitar a la fantasma alguien tomo su brazo y le detuvo, era Yury que parecía dispuesta a darle pelea y la lanzo hacia otra parte de la ciudad a darle pelea, empecé a preocuparme y más porque Yury no era la misma si no que tenía un cuerpo metálico, lo cual la hacía más frágil, aunque eso no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

-Con que tú eres Nidia Norton ¿no es así? –pregunto Yurybot.  
-Hola… "tía" Yury. –respondió Nidia de manera sarcástica.  
-Suena raro que lo digas así.  
-Y pensar que papá era el débil, me equivoque.  
-Aunque tenga un cuerpo de metal eso no me hace débil "sobrina", al contrario, no te recomiendo subestimarme.  
-Terminaras en un contenedor de reciclaje cuando acabe contigo, ni aunque tú y mi padre unan fuerzas podrán detenerme, ¡soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes dos! –lo dice Nidia mientras se alza en el aire rodeada de un campo de energía.  
-No te tengo miedo, esperaba ensuciarme las manos un día de estos, nunca pensé que fuera contra alguien de mi misma sangre.  
-Vamos tía, ven y atrévete a atacarme… si puedes.  
-Por algo el tener hijos no estaba nunca en mis planes. –murmuro Yury para sí misma.

Las dos psíquicas empezaron a concentrar todo su poder mientras una malherida Meenah observaba desde el suelo intentando reparar el anillo, las Norton se lanzaron una contra la otra desatando una enorme explosión que solo una potente onda expansiva que mando a volar a Meenah que se llevó la mano cortada con el anillo en el proceso. Pensé en ese momento que Yury caería fácil, mas no fue así, ella le dio un brutal puñetazo a Nidia que le termino sacando sangre de la boca, la sorprendida Nidia no se lo creía, un montón de hojalata le hizo sangrar.

-No te tendré piedad, pedazo de chatarra.  
-Ven aquí muchacha berrinchuda…


	23. Intermedio 2

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Intermedio 2_

Por un lado unos chicos encomendados a una misión, por otro una batalla librándose en el corazón de la ciudad que cada vez quedaba en ruinas, pero fue en ese momento cuando los Mecha Kiddo y "altCalliope" aparecieron ante mí, quería saber a qué se debía la visita y la chica perro poseída me empezó a platicar que había ido a ver al Profeta y a la Irrompible, ellos habían visto lo que había pasado en otra línea temporal parecida a esta, que era precisamente la que provenía aquel "Príncipe" y esto fue lo que ella me dijo:

_"En ese otro mundo, donde un joven Héroe del Aliento escogió la carne por sobre los dulces fue cuando se desencadenaron las cosas, el joven eligió ir a enfrentar a mi hermano aunque eso significase ir a una muerte segura, tras reclutar a algunos amigos suyos en versiones más jóvenes fue a las fronteras del Espacio Paradójico donde un ejército de interminables fantasmas liderados por una araña armada con el Juju Supremo se enfrentaban a Lord English, el héroe del aliento intento usar varias de sus armas para derrotar al demonio cósmico pero él se las tragaba como canapés, así que un sprite felino con aires muy chulos se sacrificó con mi hermano y se destruyeron en el infinito, aquella victoria tuvo un alto precio pero no era el sacrificio del sprite, si no la vida del héroe del aliento y sus amigos, no despertó después de allí."_

_ "En tanto en la nueva Tierra la Heroína de la Vida y el Héroe de la Sangre, una dama y un caballero se enfrentaron por el poder mientras un exiguo Héroe de la Luz, un mago, orquestaba movimientos en caso de que uno u otro triunfara, la vida se impuso a la sangre, aquella heroína de la vida que era humana le tenia un miedo a los trolls de que pudieran ser más numerosos que los humanos y provocasen algo peor a como estaban ellos antes del Scratch, desde su poder empezó a limitar y a reducir los derechos de ellos pero el héroe de la luz se puso a poner equilibrio, si los humanos tenían líder entonces los trolls también lo tendrían. El cómo líder de la Iglesia del Sufridor busco a alguien que ostentase un título más digno que el de la xenófoba dama de la vida, el busco al Emperador o en este caso Emperatriz, pero como los eventos de su mundo se precipitaron demasiado como para haberlo previsto antes decidió buscar a alguien más digno, el problema es que aquel candidato se encontraba reposando en el descanso de la muerte."_

_ "El Mago de la Luz revivió a su candidato luego de encargarle a sus monaguillos anfibios que sacaran el féretro donde ella descansaba, el nombro a una bella Bruja de la Vida como emperatriz, por tanto el equilibrio de poder estaba hecho, pero sus planes no acabaron alli, al contrario, eran solo el principio. El Mago de la Luz junto a la nueva Emperatriz iniciaron una guerra política contra la Dama de la Vida hasta que se desato una guerra en la cual se empezaba a correr la sangre hasta que se firmó una amarga tregua, el Profeta me dijo que aunque el Mago de la Luz se sintió algo satisfecho eso no lo detuvo y más por lo que paso después"_

_ "Había corrido la noticia de que un Héroe del Corazón había secuestrado a una Vidente de la Luz habiéndose desaparecido con ella a lo más profundo del espacio, noticia que por supuesto nos consterno a todos y por supuesto a su esposa la Sílfide del Espacio. El Mago de la Luz al mismo tiempo se enteraba por el Príncipe y la Sílfide de la Muerte que nuevos mundos habían sido descubiertos, por tanto lanzo una expedición llamada 'Cruzada Eterna' para no solo reclamar nuevos mundos para la emperatriz y para la Iglesia del Sufridor, si no para ajusticiar a aquel príncipe que llevaba en sus manos un poder tan temible que con solo un manoteo podía cambiar las cosas, un poder que se le conocía como 'El Canon'."_

_ "Aunque el Caballero de la Sangre junto al Caballero del Tiempo, la Sílfide del Espacio, la Picara del Vacío y por supuesto una servidora que tomo el cuerpo agonizante de una Bruja del Espacio nos lanzamos a una expedición de persecución muy aparte, él fue quien lanzo la Cruzada al mando de uno de los suyos, su consanguíneo el Caballero de la Luz quien estaba decidido a traerle su cabeza a la Emperatriz pues fue el Príncipe quien convirtió a dos amigos suyos en máquinas, mismo destino que tuvo la Vidente de la Luz. En pleno arranque de cruzada una asesina, una Princesa de la Ira intento acabar con la vida del Caballero de la Luz, aunque el venció las heridas eran graves, siguió a bordo de la nave insignia de la Cruzada pero le delego el mando a un amigo suyo, un furioso Caballero de la Muerte deseoso de vengar a su hermana muerta, una Bruja de la Sangre cuyo cuerpo según fue robado por el Príncipe, sin saber que en realidad la Dama de la Vida lo tenía enterrado en sus oficinas."_

_ "El Príncipe del Corazón junto a su mecanizada Vidente de la Luz y la Vidente de la Mente descubrieron un nuevo mundo y pensaron recrear el mismo infierno como aquel por que habían pasado, hasta que el Caballero de la Muerte los encontró y aunque los persiguió por mil mundo aquel Príncipe escapaba de sus garras mas no fue así con la Vidente de la Mente, que fue inmediatamente enviada con el Mago de la Luz para su proceso que hasta ahora sigue en curso. Mientras tanto el Príncipe se daba cuenta de que en otra línea temporal se habían percatado de su existencia, de sus planes y además de una manera para vencerlo, entonces él se dirigió al agujero negro que en realidad era un agujero de gusano y en curso hacia quienes tiene un poder inimaginable para detenerlo, si es que la Dama de la Ira no logra desencadenar todo su poder, entonces solo allí sabremos como terminara todo…"_

Me había quedado sorprendida ante todo lo que me había dicho, no pensé que tanto hubiese pasado en otra línea temporal, quería saber más pero aquella chica perro poseída desapareció aunque sus dos amigos mecánicos se quedaron conmigo, ahora solo restaba esperar… solo eso.


	24. La Asesina

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Asesina_

La ciudad estaba hecha pedazos ante la pelea que daban mis amigos contra la chica Norton pero yo me preocupaba no solo por ellos, sino también por los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo que ya venían al parecer con la "Espada del Tiempo", esperaba que ya estuvieran acá pero según lo que me dijo Gwen tuvieron un "contratiempo" del que les contare.

Al parecer hubo una especie de mujer que seguía a los chicos mientras estos viajaban por el bosque a toda prisa para ayudar a Arquezan que ya tenía a una psionica visita frente a ella, entre ellos estaba el portador de la dichosa espada, Harry Anderson, él se mostraba nervioso pues nunca había peleado contra una psíquica y mucho menos descendiente de Lord English, hasta que Arceli le hablo para calmarlo.

-¿Todo está bien Harry? –le pregunto Arceli.  
-Sí, creo que bien.  
-Vamos hombre, no tengas miedo, es lo último que necesitamos ahora.  
-Es que no sé, no creo que nuestros padres y maestros puedan con esa chica peligrosa,  
¿Cómo podríamos nosotros?  
-Tranquilo, mientras tengas esa espada todo estará bien, Obama confía en ti.  
-Bueno, está bien.

Al llegar a un paso angosto entre rocas se empezaron a escuchar sonidos como si de alguien que los vigilara se tratase, todos los chicos se pusieron en guardia esperando a su invitado sorpresa, en una de esas aquella figura se dejó notar por sus ojos de un color cada uno, nunca habían conocido a alguien así, una desconfiada Gwen lanzo un cuchillo hacia la presencia extraña y pronto se apareció frente a ellos, era una especie de asesina o algo así.

-¿Quién de ustedes porta un tonto artefacto llamado "Espada del Tiempo"? –pregunto la extraña chica.  
-¿Quién pregunta? –respondió Gwen.  
-Me llamo Xantya Gralow, asesina profesional y he sido enviada por el Príncipe para eliminar a una alimaña que represente una verdadera amenaza para sus planes geniales.  
-De eso nada mujer, antes de que les pongas un dedo encima a mis muchachos te clavare mis cuchillos en esos lindos ojos.  
-Ten en cuenta con quien hablas mujer, fui capaz de herir a un tal Gideon Thulle.  
-¡¿PAPA?! –grito Arceli preocupada.  
-Con que tú eres su hija, esto será muy… muy divertido, ya que alguien de tu mismo apellido dijo que los de mi clase éramos una "escoria" y una especie de "sal de la tierra", veremos que le parezco ahora cuando los elimine chicos.  
-Atrás. –dijo Gwen que alejo a los chicos.

La asesina saco su arma, una especie de báculo con dos pequeñas cuchillas en cada extremo, mientras que Gwen saco sus cuchillos para pelear, Xantya inmediatamente se dirigió a Harry intentando matarlo, fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir pero Gwen se lo impidió y ordenando a los chicos buscar lugar seguro ella se enfrentó a la asesina, ambas tenían agilidad, buen manejo de armas y reflejos felinos pero Xantya la superaba y logro noquearla al patearla con rumbo a las paredes de roca, con la maestra caída era tiempo de que los aprendices empezaran a pelear. Los chicos desenfundaron armas pero la chica asesina no parecía intimidarse si no que empezo a reírse, la primera en enfrentarle fue Trisha que saco lo que parecía ser una espada egipcia, aunque dio pelea no pudo contra su rival, después fueron los hermanos Aramus y Merily quienes no solo llevaban las armas de sus padres sino también tenían sus mismos poderes de control mental, pero no podían entrar a la cabeza de Xantya pues ella llevaba un artefacto "anti-psionics" que el Príncipe le había dado, los "pez araña" terminaron cayendo. Después de un rato solo quedaban Harry, Vrissy y Tavros que quedaron a merced de la asesina, ella fijo sus ojos sobre Harry mirándolo y con la lengua saboreando su dulce victoria.

-¿Tienes miedo niño? Responde. –dijo Xantya.  
-No… claro que no, no tengo miedo y menos de ti. –respondió un valiente Harry.  
-¿Entonces por qué veo que estas temblando?  
-Por nada, no me asustas.  
-Pronto veras que sí. –Dijo ella mientras hacía que su báculo se volviesen dos armas- sabré que cumplí con mi misión cuando lleve tu espada al Príncipe.  
-Intenta quitármela… perra.  
-Con gusto niño de lengua larga.

Xantya uso sus armas contra Harry que muy apenas podía manejar la espada pues nunca aprendió correctamente el arte de la esgrima, aun así pudo defenderse de los golpes de la asesina, Vrissy intento atacarle por la espalda pero termino fuera de combate tras un codazo de la asesina mientras Tavros corría atrás de un viejo árbol para ponerse a salvo. Harry lograba resistir cada uno de los golpes y tajos de Xantya que se desesperaba por intentar acabar con el pronto, algo que no podía hacer tan fácilmente, era como si la espada le hubiese dado poder al muchacho hasta que en una movida algo sucia Xantya se fingió cansada y cuando Harry se le acerco lo suficiente le provoco una grave herida al chico al darle un tajo contra el costado, ella cansada y enojara se levantó y miro con una rabia enorme a Harry.

-Maldito niño ya me tienes harta.  
-No fue tan fácil como esperabas.  
-Esta vez ya no será por ninguna recompensa, se volvió personal. –Dijo mientras levantaba sus cuchillas listas para clavárselas en el pecho a Harry- Hasta aquí llegaste niño odioso ¡MUERE!  
-Quien va a morir es otra. –dijo Arceli.

Una recuperada Arceli se incorporó para enfrentar a Xantya, la distracción fue aprovechada por Harry para empujar de una patada a Xantya mientras el impulso la mandaba directamente al hierro de la lanza de Arceli atravesándola, intento atacarla con sus cuchillas pero Arceli la remato contra la pared girando su arma acabando con su vida, la asesina había sido derrotada, no sin antes dejar unas palabras a los muchachos que apenas recuperaban la conciencia.

-No creas que esto acabo niño, el Príncipe pronto estará aquí y te quitara esa espada de las manos, no importa si Lord English regresa o algo peor, no lo puedes evitar… -dijo mientras daba su último aliento y moría.

Los chicos algo heridos se alegraron de ver a su amigo todavía vivo mientras Gwen le felicitaba, habían pasado por una inesperada prueba con éxito, pero el tiempo corría y era lo que no tenía ninguno, en el camino Gwen les contaba algo que recordó sobre la gente como Xantya, decía que los asesinos y sicarios eran, según Sirius "gente carente de honor y sin ser dignos de ser llamados guerreros", ella les recordaba las mismas palabras de Gideon sobre los caballeros que no pelean por el oro si no por la gloria, la libertad y la justicia aunque uno de los chicos bostezo, ya les quedaba poco para llegar a Arquezan, pensaron que ya había muerto… hasta que alguien inesperadamente les compro un tiempo valioso


	25. Ascension

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Ascensión_

Comencé a buscar un lugar seguro ante tanta destrucción y poder que emanaba la batalla que sostenían Yury y Nidia en pleno corazón de la ciudad, altCalliope y los Mecha Kiddo me ayudaron a moverme mientras Gideon, Anaret y Lordee corrían a ayudar a Yury, mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que me decía la niña perro poseída.

Tras haber vencido a Meenah de una manera algo sucia y lista para desaparecer a la chica Peixes de la faz del universo Nidia termino por enfrentarse a su "tía" Yury, ella pensó que le podía vencer pero una cosa es enfrentarse a Yurek y otra demasiado diferente era enfrentarse a la hermana aun cuando esta tenía un cuerpo metálico. Los choques de energías y armas eran tantas que podían lastimar a cualquier incauto que tuviera la mala fortuna de estar allí abajo, la chica creada por Jane en sus laboratorios no podía creer que alguien "inferior" le superara y parecía disfrutarlo.

-Debo admitirlo "tía", eres mejor de lo que esperaba. –dijo Nidia con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Aun me siento extraña con que me digas así. –le respondió Yurybot.  
-Peleas bien, buen espectáculo me has dado y lo aplaudo… pero eso no es siquiera la mitad de mi poder.

Yury a pesar de las palabras de Nidia no bajo la guardia ni un momento, a pesar de cada golpe certero que le daba a la joven ella parecía sonreír y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final con su puño energizado Nidia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había teleportado pero ¿A dónde?

-¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate y pelea mujer.  
-Sorpresa.

La mayor de los Norton no se podía creer la enorme sorpresa, su oponente estaba detrás de ella y de un golpe Nidia le atravesó el pecho metálico a Yury mientras ella quedaba petrificada por el ataque y empezaba a perder parte de sus energías debido al golpe mortal.

-Eres un buen oponente, pero ni aun así puedes superarme y no hay nadie que pueda conmigo, montón de hojalata.

Luego de sacar su puño del cuerpo de Yury y ver como esta caía al suelo Nidia cargo una potente bola de energía que le lanzo contra ella, el ataque daño el cuerpo robotizado de Yury muy gravemente mientras aterrizaba en picada sobra los escombros casi apagándose, Nidia aterriza y con su espada sierra se prepara para partirla en dos hasta que llegan los tres héroes que la enfrentaran que contemplan como su mecánica amiga ha sido derrotada por su sobrina.

-Déjenme adivinar, también vienen a morir en vano ¿no es así? –dijo Nidia mientras miraba a sus tres rivales.  
-Quizás Gideon pero no, vinimos a enfrentarte niña. –respondió Lordee.  
-¿Yo que? –dijo Gideon.  
-Bien bien ancianos, si quieren terminar como mi padre y su hermana así como a la novia pescado de Karkat Vantas les daré el honor de hacer de este basurero su tumba.  
-No nos subestimes Norton. –le dijo desafiante Anaret.  
-¿Crees que debería asustarme por una guitarrista, un mago frágil y un exiguo caballero? Deberían pensionarse.  
-Te haremos justicia Nidia. –dice Gideon.  
-Deberían preocuparse por ese tal "Príncipe del Corazón" que tanto se habla más que por mí, ni siquiera alguien con el poder del "Yo Supremo" me podrá detener.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Duh, ¿eres tonto o qué? Leí sus ridículas y pequeñas mentes, ese poder del "canon" no me asusta, al contrario, será algo que podré disfrutar haciendo añicos igual a como hare con ustedes.  
-Se acabó, le daré una paliza. –dice Lordee mientras corre hacia Nidia.  
-Ven mujer.

Una enfurecida Lordee se lanza con su hacha guitarra contra Nidia pero ella le detiene con su telequinesis sin darse cuenta que una ráfaga de magia oscura sale del suelo y la golpea mandándola a volar mientras Gideon se lleva el cuerpo maltrecho de Yury hacia donde estoy yo para luego volver a la batalla ¿Qué rayos haría yo junto a mis interdimensionales amigos para ayudarle? Los Mecha Kiddo se quedaron mirando lo que quedaba de Yury diciendo que ya no le quedaba mucho en este mundo si no hacíamos algo al respecto. Los cuatro mirábamos a la herida Yury cuyo sacrifico le costó caro, entonces fue ahí cuando Maddiebot hablo sobre un plan para salvarla aunque… ese plan implicaba que ella y Davian se sacrificaran, altCalliope estuvo de acuerdo a pesar de los riesgos mientras yo solo me quede sin palabras al respecto, en tanto que por un lado quería salvar a mi amiga por otro tampoco quería que para ello los dos se murieran en el proceso.

Entre tanto Nidia sorprendida de ser atacada con magia oscura agarro al pobre Anaret intentando romperle el cuello pero él lograba zafarse usando la muy poderosa pero peligrosa magia de sombras, la psíquica se frustraba cada vez más hasta que en un momento de distracción Gideon apareció de arriba y de un martillazo la mando contra el suelo, el trio de amigos míos la miraba caída mas no vencida, Nidia se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Gideon para tratarlo como piñata pero el resultaba más veloz con la teletransportacion mas que ella desapareciendo justo antes de que le pudieran dar un golpe en tanto Anaret y Lordee al unísono atacaban a Nidia, Gideon cargo un poderoso ataque relámpago contra Nidia que la aturdió dejándola caer contra el suelo, la chica estaba casi vencida hasta que soltó una espeluznante risa maligna.

-ji ji, ji ji, HAHAHAHAHA. –rio Nidia.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Lo que te hicimos no provoca cosquillas. –pregunto Gideon.  
-Sus esfuerzos son taaan lindos… pero no lo suficiente viejos lobos de mar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Lo han hecho, he sido… desencadenada.

Los tres vieron con preocupación (aunque Anaret ya andaba empezando a cagarse del miedo) como Nidia se levantaba como si nada a pesar de las heridas, ella simplemente chasqueo los dedos y se teleporto delante de ellos y de inmediato solo una enorme explosión de energía que dejo aturdidos a los chicos, acto seguido tomo a Gideon con su telequinesis y lo mando contra Lordee apunta de choques que podían romper huesos, al pobre Anaret no le fue bien pues ella lo levanto y usando una roca puntiaguda le partió la espalda lastimándolo gravemente, los tres a pesar de estar frescos terminaron mal después del golpe de energía pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que estaba pasando en ella al ver Lordee como de una de las heridas (en la misma zona donde Yurek había clavado sus garras en ella) emanaba sangre de un tono muy oscuro. Pronto un enorme campo de energía oscura empezó a rodear a Nidia y a hacerse cada vez más grande mientras ella volteo a Lordee mostrando unos aterradores ojos profundamente negros con pupilas tan rojas como la sangre y cargadas por la ira, la chica pronto solto un grito y una explosión de oscuridad cubrió todo el páramo de la batalla para luego desvanecerse y revelar a una criatura más poderosa que el mismo Lord English. La chica demonio ya no era la misma, se veía con ojos oscuros como el vacío del espacio, sus ropas se volvieron diferentes y de un tono tan negro como la noche, de su espalda nacieron alas tan sombrías que parecían las de un cuervo y su cabeza coronada con cuernos diabólicos, fruto de la horrible herencia paterna que tenía, el campo de energía que le rodeaba se sentía como el velo de la oscuridad, se acercó a Lordee y con una sonrisa de terror se le acerco y la hablo.

-Ustedes esperaban esto ¿verdad? –dijo la demonizada Nidia.  
-¿Qué diablos paso contigo muchacha?  
-Ahora soy más poderosa.  
-No digas ridiculeces Nidia… -dice Lordee hasta que es interrumpida por un golpe.  
-Ya no soy Nidia, ella ha dado un paso adelante hacia el poder definitivo y tú serás la primera en morir a manos de ella.  
-¿De quién?  
-De "¡Lady Esperanto!". 


	26. El Consuelo de un Heredero Afligido

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Consuelo de un Afligido Heredero_

Unos jóvenes en camino con una espada, amigos míos peleando contra una loca psíquica y el "Príncipe" acercándose a nuestro mundo, esto no podía ser peor… bueno si lo hay pero no me afecta a mí ni a ellos si no a un Heredero del Aliento que a pesar de reencontrarse con su exesposa y hacer las paces seguía hundido en la más profunda depresión, ni Arceli llego a tan extremo melancólico pero el sí y es aquí donde les contare algo que paso entre John Egbert y una joven heroína de la luz.

Cuando las gobernantes del Reino Caparaciano le dieron a elegir entre un montón de carne cruda y dulces el destino de Egbert se selló cuando prefirió el azúcar a un posible contagio por cistercosis por la carne no cocinada, quien diría que esa elección lo tuvo atormentándolo por el resto de su vida haciéndolo alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos, de prácticamente todo, se quedó como un ermitaño preguntándose por que había elegido los dulces, de cómo lo que pudo haber pasado no podría pasar, en mi opinión si estuviera en su lugar tendría ataques periódicos de jaqueca que no calmarían ni un millón de aspirinas. Años pasaron en ese estado, incluso Sirius le ofreció su ayuda pero él no respondía, como si la incertidumbre lo tuviera aislado en sí mismo, no sabía si sentirse arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión correcta o de estar seguro, nadie sabía cómo ayudarlo en tan profunda y brutal crisis existencial hasta que cierto día llego sin haberse dado cuenta a las puertas del Palacio Imperial del Reino Troll, ¿Cómo llego allí? Quien sabe, lo que si se es que su llegada imprevista le serviría y verán por qué.

Cuando los guardias (que no eran más que amigos nuestros, Kymeri y Lux) lo recibieron pensaron que pudiese ser una trampa hasta que Alheena se dio cuenta de quien habían detenido aquellos muchachos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que anda haciendo acá señor Egbert? Y especialmente ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo? –pregunto Alheena algo extrañada.  
-Eso mismo quiero saber, pero mis dudas no me dejan pensar ¿y por qué estos trolls quieren "pincharme"? –dijo un preocupado y melancólico John.  
-Tenemos ordenes de proteger a la emperatriz de cualquier ataque de una psíquica creada por CrockerCorp, disculpadnos por recibirlo de tal manera.  
-No se preocupen… hablando de ¿está aquí Sirius Thulle? Quisiera… al menos hablar con él un rato.  
-No señor, él no se encuentra aquí, salvo nosotros y la emperatriz.  
-¿Emperatriz? ¿La Condescendencia sigue viva?  
-Esa no señor, esta es otra emperatriz, la señorita Arquezan Texray.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! –replico Arquezan al entrar a la sala donde tenían a John.

Los muchachos encargados de proteger la vida de Arquezan intentaron devolverla a sus aposentos pero esta se negó y más cuando vio a John Egbert frente a sus ojos, quedo sorprendida, había escuchado tantas historias de el desde que era una larva, no lo podía creer y se le acerco.

-¿Es usted John Egbert no? –le pregunto Arquezan a John.  
-Eh así es señoría. –respondió el.  
-Oh discúlpeme por el atrevimiento de mis guardias señor.  
-No se preocupe majestad.  
-Y dígame ¿Qué lo trae para acá en estos momentos delicados?  
-Esperaba hablar con Sirius Thulle pero me dijeron que no está.  
-Parece y por lo que veo necesita mucho hablar con alguien.  
-Sí, pero no creo que alguien me entienda.  
-Si quiere le puedo ayudar señor Egbert si no le molesta claro está.  
-Gracias pero no quiero importunarla.  
-Por mí no hay problema, al contrario, el hablar con alguien como usted me quitara el aburrimiento de estar encerrada en mi habitación leyendo y escuchando música, si quiere vamos a un lugar más privado si lo desea.  
-Bueno… está bien.

La emperatriz condujo a John hacia una de las habitaciones del palacio donde y cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara le pidió sentarse en la mesa, ella aunque no sabía muy bien que pasaba quería hablar con él, llega un punto en que se vuelve tedioso el esperar la muerte.

-Lo veo muy… triste ¿le sucede algo señor?  
-Es que…  
-¿Que señor?  
-¡Ya no lo soporto más!  
-¿De qué habla? Explique.  
-Todos estos años cargando la culpa de mis decisiones, de no poder ir a terminar mi misión solo para poder vivir una vida tranquila al lado de Roxy y de mi hijo, de sentir que ahora toda la continuidad del espacio paradójico se ira al demonio por mis decisiones, me siento estúpido e inútil, soy un completo perdedor que condeno a todo el universo por su propia inseguridad, como puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que todas las cosas que están pasando son por mi puta culpa ¿Cómo poder seguir viviendo así? –tras decir John esto se pone a llorar.  
-No señor ni diga eso. –Arquezan intenta calmarlo.  
-No por favor, no sirvo para nada, he hecho la vida un infierno para todos, ya no… ya… ya no sé qué hacer la verdad.  
-Mire señor Egbert, se por lo que pasa, tuve a una amiga así que por caprichos del destino termino en esa misma espiral de melancolía y dolor emocional como usted, pero ella sabía que eso se podía superar si uno mismo veía las cosas de otro modo.  
-¿De otro modo?  
-Sí, vera, ella amaba a un chico que debido a su sangre contaminada por la magia oscura no podía ni tocar sin el riesgo de matarlo y para empeorar su mejor amiga y confidente se desapareció sin más y le dolió tanto que casi consideraba el suicidio, pero fui con ella, hable con ella y luego dijo que aunque el destino o sus decisiones la hicieron llegar a ese punto sabía que también podía tomar las riendas y evitar caer más profundo que nadie, ahora solo piensa no en el pasado ni en el presente, si no en el futuro.  
-¿Había alguien en un estado peor que el mío?  
-Así es, pero como le digo, logro tomar las riendas de su vida y las dirigió hacia un camino más lindo y se recuperó.  
-¿En serio?  
-Por supuesto, y usted también lo puede hacer si así lo quiere.  
-Pero… después de todo lo que paso ya no soy capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo.  
-Escúcheme señor Egbert, deje de culparse por las decisiones del pasado, preocúpese por el presente y por las cosas del futuro, deje atrás esas dudas y temores de sus elecciones, lo hecho "hecho" esta así que ya nomás queda hacer que esos cambios los conduzca hacia una dirección donde usted se logre recuperar y por fin deje de estar atormentado por ellas.  
-¿Tu lo crees así?  
-En efecto, ya deje el pasado y mire el futuro, la redención no está en las cosas del pasado si no en las acciones a futuro, siempre tendrá amigos y familia que a pesar de lo que usted hizo igual seguirán queriéndolo y creyendo en usted, solo mire a su hijo, él quiere luchar para salvar a su mundo.  
-¿Harry Anderson? ¿Él quiere salvar al mundo?  
-Al igual que yo y muchos amigos nuestros, si cambiaremos el destino que sea para bien, sin importar que tanto daño nos ha hecho el pasado.  
-Entonces… supongo que tienes razón, debo dejar de culparme por el pasado y empezar a enmendarme por el futuro, ya no más dolor.  
-Bien dicho señor, espero poder haberlo ayudado.  
-¿Ayudarme? Hiciste más que eso, me has dado un empujón.

La emperatriz estaba contenta por haber ayudado a uno de los muchos héroes de los chicos como ella mientras el señor Egbert se había limpiado las lágrimas y se dirigía a poner de su parte en los acontecimientos que estaban sacudiendo al mundo, Arquezan no tenía ni idea de lo que hizo… pero es un talento natural de una "Escudera de la Luz" aunque ella no lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría.


	27. El Mensaje

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Un Mensaje_

No podía creer lo que veía en ese momento, una jovencita de 13 años y medio se había transformado en un monstruo un millón de veces peor que Lord English o Lady Spanish llamada "Lady Esperanto" y para empeorar las cosas tenía en sus manos a mis amigos que valientemente fueron a enfrentarla pero a costa de que podían morir en una batalla inútil, estaban mal heridos y listos para dormir permanentemente en el otro mundo.

Nidia tenía en su mirada a Lordee que a pesar de sus heridas no parecía querer rendirse tan fácilmente, intento darle de golpes con su hacha-guitarra pero el demonio con reflejos demasiado precisos los detenía sin siquiera sufrir dolor y de uno de esos golpes agarro el hacha desde el filo y con una fuerza descomunal la destrozo en mil pedazos dejando a Lordee desarmada e indefensa, acto seguido alzo a la chica con sus poderes mentales y la azoto múltiples veces contra las rocas filosas de los escombros como si fuera una pelota en un juego de pinball, la sangre cerúlea había quedado muy mal que casi ya ni podía mantenerse despierta ante tanto dolor y sangre mientras Esperanto con la espada sierra atravesó el pecho de Lordee que bien pudo matarla milagrosamente siguió viva pero ya no era una amenaza, con ella y Anaret fuera del camino se enfocó en lo único que quedaba, el sangre naranja Gideon.

-Gideon Thulle… ¿no te sientes atormentado de todo tu pasado y de todo lo que has vivido? –Le dijo cínicamente Nidia.  
-Ya no siento el dolor en el alma. –respondió el.  
-Que voluntad, pero después de hoy ni eso quedara de ti.

Mientras tanto los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo liderados por la maestre Gwen y los jóvenes Harry Anderson y Arceli Thulle ya estaban en la Fortaleza Monasterio sin saber que Nidia estaba derrotando a los padres de varios de los iniciados, solo un Harry Anderson preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar con él y la Espada del Tiempo, el pontífice Sirius los había recibido y él le ordeno a Gwen mantenerlos en las armerías y sin decir nada, no había necesidad de preocuparlos pero tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrían. En tanto en la armería los muchachos se encontraron a los Kiddobot que traían a una muy malherida Yury con ellos esperando que la pudiesen ayudar pero por desgracia ella no se podía salvar a menos… de que se sacrificaran para darle nueva vida, los chicos eran jóvenes para entender toda esa clase de cosas, especialmente del "Yo Supremo".

Volviendo a la batalla Gideon se negaba a caer aun cuando su cuerpo no parecía capaz de dar más y Nidia quería terminar con el rápido.

-Te daré oportunidad de que te vayas y sigas viviendo tu triste vida, hay un Príncipe que merece más atención que yo.  
-Después de lo que le hiciste a mis amigos no te perdonare nada, y no dejare que tampoco le hagas daño a Arceli, antes sobre mi cadáver.  
-Como tú digas, tenían razón, cuando se trata de morir eres un maldito necio.

En tan solo un instante Gideon se volvió a un estado que nunca pensó volver a tomar, el "modo berserker", un estado donde él es consumido por la ira adquiriendo poder e invulnerabilidad aunque sin poder contener su sed asesina, Nidia se rio de Gideon hasta que un martillazo que la tumbo y le saco sangre de la boca la hizo enfurecerse, ambos se dieron sendos golpes, aunque Gideon en ese estado era prácticamente más poderoso ni así era rival de Nidia pues ella con sus poderes lograba dar con sus movimientos y dar contragolpes aún más duros. Tras una paliza Esperanto se cansó de jugar y pronto apareció detrás de Gideon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzo una enorme ráfaga de energía de sus manos que lo mando contra una pared de un edificio caído, el pobre volvió a su estado normal y desarmado, Nidia tomo el martillo de Gideon (me sorprendió ya que nadie más que los Thulle pueden empuñarlo) y con el empezó a golpearlo, incluyendo un horrible martillazo que le destrozo las costillas y otro que le rompió el brazo, con el mismo martillo y al pobre Thulle en el suelo intento darle un martillazo para volarle la cabeza pero mejor soltó el martillo y se paró muy cerca del agonizante sangre naranja.

-Me diste tanta lástima que dejare que sigas viviendo tu miserable vida, como una señal de advertencia de que ninguna emperatriz, gorda malvada, pontífice fumado o Príncipe del Corazón me detendrán. –le dice al moribundo Gideon luego de escupirle.

Me dolió ver a mis amigos hechos pedazos, me quede congelada ante tal escena de destrucción pero me quede más paralizada cuando Nidia me miro y se me acerco, en esos momentos estaba con escalofríos y mi vida colgando de un hilo, pero ella tan solo me sonrió y yo de shock sin poder moverme.

-Tranquila Kylean, seré gentil contigo. –me dijo.  
-¿Pero… co… cómo? ¿No me harás nada?  
-No desperdiciare mis energías contigo, no vales mi tiempo, además alguien tiene que llevarse a estos… esperpentos de guerreros o si no se los comerán los perros.  
-Eh… gracias.  
-De nada, una Emperatriz me espera. –dijo ella mientras se iba volando.

Les aseguro que después de esto casi me hago del susto, pero al menos evite que me hiciera trizas, en tanto yo corrí asustada y preocupada por los chicos que habían quedado tendidos en el suelo casi listos para morir con las heridas que sufrieron mientras la lluvia que empezaba a caer limpiaba la sangre que salía de sus cuerpos, al primero en acercarme fue a Gideon, que muy débil apenas hablaba.

-Ky… Kylean. –me decía con dificultad.  
-¡Gideon, estas vivo!  
-El… está cerca.  
-¿Quién?  
-El… príncipe.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Lo sentí… el presentimiento… Dirk… Ya está… aquí.  
-¿Pero?  
-Por favor… no dejes que Dirk… ni Nidia… le hagan algo… a los acólitos… incluyendo… a mi pequeña… Arceli.  
-Yo… yo lo hare, lo intentare.  
-Sé que… son jóvenes… pero ellos son nuestra… última esperanza…

Después de esto Gideon cayo inconsciente mientras yo bajo la lluvia guarde los cuerpos mientras venían por nosotros, finalmente Sirius y Karkat vinieron y me ayudaron a llevarse a mis amigos para que les dieran atención así como le di aviso a ellos de que Arquezan estaba ahora en la mira de Nidia así como si era cierto que Dirk Strider ya estaba aquí… una fría y silenciosa mirada de Sirius me dejo una seca y terrorífica respuesta.


	28. Intermedio 3

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Intermedio 3_

Mientras meditaba tranquila mientras las siguientes batallas venían se apareció la Calliope condenada y tomándome la mano sin decir palabra me teleporto de mi cuarto llevándome hacia un lugar muy rebosante de vida, le pregunte por que había hecho eso y me respondió "creo que un grupo de amigos quieren saber todo lo que has pasado en estos días y años", ¿Quiénes querrían saber eso? Le pregunte, ella solo me guio a través de esa selva hasta un claro donde se encontraban tres caras familiares que resultaron ser los ancestros de mis amigos y con ellos estaban otros dos invitados, eran Aradia Megido y Sollux Captor, que desde hacía tiempo vagaban por el espacio viendo como el Espacio Paradójico se iba lentamente, como decirlo… al carajo.

Cuando los encontré estaban platicando alrededor de una fogata sobre la cual se cocinaba alguna criatura del bosque y en eso el Profeta de la Verdad me señalo y hablo, ¿será que querrá preguntarme de lo mismo que quiere que hable Calliope?

-Que buenas nuevas nos traes de tu mundo descendiente de la Vidente de Tormentas. –me dijo el Profeta.  
-Es que… ¿como cuáles señor? –respondí.  
-Sobre la guerra civil, sobre la descendiente de Lord English y sobre el "Príncipe del Corazón".  
-Ah entiendo, pero no sé por dónde empezar.  
-Empieza por el principio, por donde comenzó TODO.  
-O sea… desde la llegada a la nueva Tierra.  
-Si.

Fue así que empecé a contar (a modo de resumen) todo lo que hemos vivido hasta el momento, la señorita Megido pidió a todos estar atentos de cada palabra y yo con algo de nervios pero empecé a hablar.

"_Cuando llegamos a Tierra C todos empezamos a hacer una vida en el nuevo mundo, incluyéndome, pero que hubiera un 'Final Feliz' eso era algo muy lejos de cumplir, la señorita Crocker empezó a recordar el pasado de la raza troll y de como una de sus líderes la tenía como un títere, temerosa de ellos buscaba la manera de ponerlos a un lado pero se encontró resistencia, misma que tuvo que ser encabezada por Karkat Vantas, pronto esos careos verbales se volvieron intercambios de golpes donde la sangre empezó a correr y pronto la nueva tierra conoció lo que era una guerra."_

"_La Iglesia del Sufridor junto a los otros 3 reinos del planeta hicieron frente contra la xenofobia de Jane, con la llegada de Gideon Thulle al liderazgo militar de la resistencia pronto su suerte empezó a caer, pero ella tenía un arma secreta, era una chica con psionics altísimos que se encontraba dormida… o así parecía hasta que involuntariamente en mis encuentros con ella en sueños la provoque y en su despertar llevo la muerte a varios inocentes, esa chica también lastimo a varios de mis amigos, incluyendo a la amante de Karkat la señorita Meenah Peixes así como a su propia creadora Jane Crocker, muchos cayeron mientras ella ascendía a un estado demoniaco y en su camino hacia la emperatriz se dio cuenta de que una energía venida de otro mundo había llegado al nuestro."_

-¡El Príncipe! –dijo alarmada la Inquebrantable.  
-¿Cree usted que sea él?  
-En efecto, ha cruzado una dimensión para hacer de las suyas en otra. –me dijo el Profeta.  
-Espero que los chicos con la Espada del Tiempo puedan detener al menos a uno de ellos.  
-Solo recuerda mis palabras Loftus, la Espada podrá con los dos pero solo dejara vivir a uno y acabara con otro.  
-Quisiera saber quién será la víctima y quien el perdonado.  
-Pronto lo veras pequeña que por ahora tu única preocupación son tus amigos y tu "Yo Supremo".  
-¿Mi "Yo Supremo"?  
-El estado definitivo del poder que tienes, puedes llegar a ese nivel sin terminar en un sarcófago mecánico como la Vidente de la Luz o el Caballero del Tiempo.  
-¿Cree que pueda llegar al Yo Supremo?  
-Sí, el "¿Cómo?" será algo que tu deberás descubrir sola.  
-Pero ¿y ustedes? ¿No nos ayudaran?  
-Quisiéramos pero a partir de aquí no podremos hacer nada. –me dijo Aradia. –Solo podremos observar y ver cómo se desarrolla la situación, pero créeme, podrán vencer al Príncipe y a la Dama de la Ira.  
-Oh, gracias señores.  
-Es hora de irnos Kylean. –me dijo Calliope.

Después de despedirme del grupo y luego de que Calliope me regresara a mi estudio le quería pedir que se quedara más tiempo antes de que se fuera, ella acepto con la cabeza y hablamos.

-Pero dime Calliope, sé que ellos no participaran y todo pero ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos, con Yury y todos alrededor?  
-Ellos estarán bien, pronto estarán de pie créeme, no puedo decirles que se recuperen rápido pero lo harán.  
-En tanto ¿tú que harás?  
-Me tengo que ir.  
-¿Adonde?  
-Con ellos.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer allá?  
-Mirar, no tengo el cuerpo necesario para enfrentar a Dirk, además ustedes tienen la Espada del Tiempo, con eso lo derrotaran.  
-Las palabras del Profeta mujer ¿se te olvidan?  
-Sí, son profecías, pero no se cumplen tan estrictamente Kylean  
-¿Y yo como hare para ser el "Yo Supremo"?  
-Lo descubrirás sola, pero será pronto, lo prometo.  
-Eso espero.  
-Hasta luego Kylean, pronto nos volveremos a ver.  
-Adiós… y gracias.

La condenada "Musa del Espacio" desapareció de mis ojos y yo me quede sola con más dudas en la cabeza que nunca, ¿Cómo rayos llegare al estado del Yo Supremo?" era esa la que más me tenía en jaque mental, pero al menos una noticia me cayó de golpe, mis amigos volvieron a andar de pie… pero de una manera muy, muy diferente.


	29. El Principe y el Mago

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Principe y el Mago_

Corrí muy deprisa después de quedar dormida un rato en mi estudio hacia el cuarto de hospital donde mis amigos se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas graves, cuando entre Annie Parker estaba allí viendo los cuerpos de Meenah Peixes, Gideon Thulle, Anaret Cozzdi, Lordee Kyreen y una mecánica Yury Norton con sus vidas pendiendo de un hilo, ella me dijo que el estado de aquellos era delicado tras la batalla, pero era Yury la que parecía no volver al mundo tras sus daños, pobres chicos. Instantes luego entraron los acólitos al ver la masacre sobre mis amigos siendo Arceli la más dolida al ver a su padre convaleciente, la misma reacción tuvieron Lilith, Davian y Audrey; me dolía ver a aquellos jóvenes ver a sus padres casi con un pie en la tumba mientras los demás pasmados y sorprendidos del destino que les depararía si enfrentaban a Nidia mientras abrazaban a su maestra Gwen.

-Dígame maestra Kylean ¿Quién hizo esto? ¡¿Quién fue?! –grito una desesperada Arceli.  
-Fue Nidia cariño.  
-¿La hija del tío Yurek? Debe pagar esa maldita arpía. –dijo con un tono de furia.  
-Concuerdo, esto no podemos perdonárselo, debemos hacer que pague. –dijo Davian mientras los demás chicos gritaban y asentían.  
-Eh muchachos. –dijo Gwen mientras intentaba calmarlos. –Yo sé que están muy molestos pero recuerden, no pueden ir a pelear con ella o podrían terminar igual que ellos o muertos.  
-Ya no importa maestra, tenemos la Espada del Tiempo, si eso no la derrota nada lo hará, además somos de la Orden del Martillo y como tal juramos con nuestras vidas llevar paz y detener a los peligros que amenacen este mundo y lo haremos juntos. –dijo un envalentonado Harry Anderson.  
-Espera ¿lo hicimos? –dijo dudoso Aramus.  
-Sus palabras inspiran confianza muchachos, pero hay un límite entre "valentía" e "imprudencia". –les dijo Sirius mientras entraba en la habitación.  
-Lo sé "Santidad" pero no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí, ¿Dónde está Nidia? –pregunto Harry.  
-Se dirige al palacio imperial, hacia Arquezan.  
-Entonces vamos tras ella.  
-¡SI! –gritaron los chicos al unísono mientras salían de la habitación.  
-Esperen, tengan cuidado… jóvenes, nada los detiene, bueno viendo cómo está la cosa me retiro.  
-¿Adónde va señor Sirius? –le pregunto Annie.  
-Debo atender a "un invitado".  
-Pero… ¿y Gideon y los demás?  
-Ellos estarán bien pequeña… ah y Gwen vigila a esos chicos, no olvides llevarlos a "La Capilla"  
-Espera ¿Ya debo llevarlos?  
-No, todo a su debido momento. –dijo mientras desaparecía de la nada.  
-¿De que hablaba? –pregunte.  
-De algo que tiene que ver con los chicos, permiso.

Y así como si nada Gwen salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras tanto Annie y yo nos quedábamos con los heridos preocupados por los chicos, ¿si sus padres no pudieron con ella como podrán ellos? Y a lo de Sirius me quede pensando hasta que recordé algo: el Príncipe había llegado a este mundo y él fue a recibirlo.

En plena noche un trio de figuras contemplaban el desolador paisaje de una batalla librada recientemente, eran el Principe del Corazón (llamado Dirk Strider) y sus acompañantes Rosebot y Terezi Pyrope, habían llegado a este mundo para detener a quienes podían representar una amenaza a los planes del Principe hasta que Sirius apareció frente a el no dispuesto a hablar, si no a desafiarlo.

-Veo que su llegada fue como lo anticipe. –le dijo Sirius.  
-Saludos señor Sirius Heinrich Thulle. –dijo Dirk.  
-No esperabas comité de bienvenida al parecer.  
-Solo vine por negocios "Pontífice Maximo", nada que te incumba.  
-Al contrario, me concierne más de lo que tú crees, posees un poder del cual no eres digno, deberías dejar fluir el tiempo y "lo que está escrito" a su manera.  
-Planeo cosas grandes Thulle, pero este mundo me representa un estorbo, solo vendré a hacer algo y me iré tan tranquilamente por donde me vine.  
-No va a ser tan fácil Dirk.  
-Si quieres pelear te daré el gusto… anciano.  
-Tendré el peso de los años en contra, pero eso no me afecta, no juzgues jamás a un libro por su portada.  
-Discúlpame Dirk, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues en este combate innecesario, permíteme librar la contienda con Sirius para que tú puedas trabajar tranquilo y entero. –le dijo Rosebot.  
-Me decepciona "Vidente de la Luz", pero bueno, yo lo advertí.

Quizás a Sirius le hacía efecto el tiempo, pero no, le hacían beneficio, considerando que su manera de pelear es de una sutileza que pasa desapercibida para alguien con reflejos no tan rápidos como los suyos, tanto Rose como Terezi desenfundaron armas para detener a Sirius mientras el con un simple palo de hockey con una cuchilla en la zona donde golpea el pock se defendía tan solo. Las Videntes de la Luz y Mente se lanzaron a atacar al Mago de la Luz, pero el en tan siquiera dos movimientos de su mano las dejo completamente inmovilizadas y dormidas, olvide que Sirius sabia golpear los puntos nerviosos con una precisión aterradora, dejándolo solo con Dirk listo para enfrentarle.

-Esperaba más de estas muchachas.  
-Creo que no debí subestimarte.  
-No deberías.  
-Está bien, no me contendré.  
-Quedas advertido.

El Principe desenfundo su vieja espada mientras Sirius con su "báculo" (seguía siendo el mismo viejo palo de hockey) tomaban posiciones cuando de repente Dirk desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Sirius que bloqueo cualquier intento de apuñalamiento con el palo, el mismo Dirk se sorprendió de los reflejos de Sirius a lo que solo quedo reducido al choque de armas de uno y otro, mientras tanto Sirius con una seña de "sígueme" con la mano a Dirk empezó a moverse por los techos y restos de destrucción mientras el Principe lo perseguía cual gato al ratón. Sirius tenía que encontrar un mejor lugar donde estuvieran solos y poder pelear a gusto, eligió un jardín japonés que la emperatriz edifico en el corazón de la ciudad, allí Sirius recibió a su anfitrión que se había cansado de correr y perseguirlo.

-Debo admitirlo, eres mejor de lo que pensaba.  
-Dígame señor Strider ¿A que le tiene miedo? ¿A Lady Esperanto o a la Espada del Tiempo?  
-A ninguno, no debería sentir miedo por una inofensiva espada o por una joven con severos problemas emocionales.  
-Su mano y ojos me dicen lo contrario.  
-Tú no sabes, he alcanzado el "Yo Supremo", soy mejor que todo.  
-Pero no serás el único.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-No debería arruinar la sorpresa.

El Principe lanzaba estocadas de espada hacia Sirius pero el sin siquiera mover un pie las bloqueaba con su palo de hockey, no parecía que se inmutara ante tanto golpe, algo raro hasta para el hasta que uno de los tajos de Dirk le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla a Sirius que volteo a la misma y luego devolvió su mirada a Dirk que en otro intento de cortarle más que eso Sirius se agacha en milisegundos y con un golpe con el lado sin filo del bastón manda lejos a Dirk al que le hace sacar sangre de su estómago por la boca, el Principe quedaba anonadado ante el poder de su oponente, cansado soltó su espada y lanzo rayos de energía hacia Sirius, pero el devolvió el gesto y también lanzo rayos.

-¡Ríndete ya viejo! –le grito un desesperado Dirk.  
-Tengo más poder del que puedas imaginar Strider.  
-Espera… tienes razón, solo lo imagine.

De pronto Dirk sube la potencia de sus rayos y derriba a Sirius que queda herido pues los rayos que Dirk lanzaba dolían tanto a cuerpo como alma, su oponente se acercó al caído Sirius y le clavo la espada en el punto exacto de su corazón, no sin antes recibir una herida en el costado con el filo del palo de hockey de Sirius mientras este se teleportaba, Dirk con una sonrisa macabra había hecho su cometido, se deshizo de Sirius, pero le faltaba más aunque no lo disfruto por la herida que le hicieron.

Mientras las dos descansábamos en el cuarto de hospital Sirius apareció mortalmente herido y cayó al suelo mientras despertábamos de golpe, él le dio el bastón a Annie mientras nos dijo agonizante.

-Dádselo a los Mecha Kiddo… con el retornara Yury… y por ultimo dejádselo a Gideon. –dijo el moribundo Sirius.  
-¿Y para que el querría el palo? –le pregunte.  
-Tendrá… un poder que nunca había sentido… y podrá usarlo contra el… he cumplido con mi parte… es hora de que se cumpla… lo que está escrito.  
-Sirius no, no te vayas.  
-Pequeñas Annie y Kylean… no temáis, seguiré con vosotros… deben seguir sin mi… solo el elegido y la espada… decidirán… el destino… hay… reden… cion…

Y con esas palabras y depositando su poder en el bastón Sirius Thulle dejo este mundo, un bastón que empezó a brillar al igual que su fumado corazón, las dos cumpliremos con sus últimos deseos y así será.


	30. Una Herida en el Viento

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Herida en el Viento_

Pobre Sirius, nos ha dejado y sin saber que los chicos han marchado para enfrentar a Nidia Norton, mientras tanto veo a tres amigos míos convalecientes y noqueados cuando yo tengo en mis manos un bastón cargado de energía que según el "solo usar en el momento" ¿Pero cuál momento ¿Y de qué cámara le hablaba a Gwen?

El demonio Esperanto viajaba a gran velocidad hacia el Palacio Imperial donde Arquezan y su recuperado invitado John Egbert la estaban esperando, listos para enfrentarle aun cuando las posibilidades de ganarle eran nulas. La emperatriz, su invitado y los hermanos de la Orden del Martillo destinados a protegerle se sorprendieron cuando en una explosión que destruyó parte del techo salió Nidia con una mirada desafiante hacia Texray.

-Saludos "majestad". –dijo Nidia de manera sarcástica.  
-Veo que tome tu llegada muy a la ligera. –respondió Arquezan.  
-Con que ¿Tú fuiste quien derroto a Lord English?  
-Así es, y tú serás la siguiente.  
-Que risa, que risa, ¿Tú piensas ganarme con insignificante poder que tienes? Los padres de tus amigos no pudieron ni hacerme cosquillas y piensas ganarme ¿Por qué no huyes con tu debilucho amigo?  
-No señor, te enfrentare y eso hare, no te tengo miedo.  
-De acuerdo, te fundiré esa corona en la cabeza y luego la hare brocheta con la del Príncipe.  
-¿El Príncipe? –pregunto un confundido John.

Ambos tomaron posiciones para pelear, Nidia por tener alas tenia ventaja pero Arquezan sabia pelear con demonios de su tipo y supo moverse a contracorriente, mientras John lograba derribarla gracias a "la cosa del viento", el demonio se enfurecía pues le evitaban cada vez que intentaba golpear así que saco su espada sierra y al intentar darle el tajo mortal a la emperatriz esta saco una variante de cierto legendario martillo aunque no era martillo, si no el "Mandoble de Millyhoo", igual de colorida como poderosa mientras John sacaba el propiamente dicho "Martillo de Guerra de Zillyhoo" y ambos lograban hacerle daño a Nidia que ya había derrotado a los guardias imperiales sin siquiera sudar. El demonio miraba como los guardianes de Arquezan yacían en el suelo tras ser derribados sin problema mientras sus oponentes no parecían cansarse pero ella tenía poderes psíquicos que por desgracia no afectaba a un par de personalidades que ya se habían hecho inmunes a ellos, los golpes de espadas y martillo retumbaban en el espacio de la sala del trono, pronto el lugar se derrumbó y aquellos oponentes salieron para continuar la batalla al aire libre.

-Ustedes sí que son duros.  
-Te dije que podía con los de tu calaña.  
-Muy bien, pero esto apenas comienza, además es un dos contra uno, así que… ¡bye Egbert!

De un golpe de onda psíquica Nidia había mandado lejos a Egbert para pelear más a gusto solo con Arquezan pero ni siquiera así ella parecía afectada, al contrario era una cosa menos por qué preocuparse decía ella. De un solo se teleporto frente a John y para tenerlo permanentemente fuera de la pelea le enterró su espada en el pecho y con el correr de los dientes de sierra destrozo sus costillas casi cortándole el corazón dejándolo mal herido, acto seguido se volvió a teleportar frente a Arquezan ahora sin ningún estorbo en su camino, podían volver a sus asuntos.

Mientras tanto viajando en una nave "confiscada" a la madre de Tavros a toda velocidad venían los acólitos (y amigos de Arquezan) acudiendo en su ayuda a pesar de las múltiples advertencias de Sirius y mías, al llegar de una manera estrepitosa cerca del palacio empezaron a buscar en medio de la destrucción la ubicación de su amiga hasta que llegan a la cámara del trono donde empezó la pelea, los guerreros destinados a proteger a su amiga habían caído mientras al fondo sobre el trono se encontraba un muy mal herido John que estaba perdiendo más sangre a cada segundo, su destrozado hijo corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y lo miro adolorido.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto un preocupado Harry al pobre John.  
-Nada nada… solo… solo es una herida. –decía Egbert mientras tosía un poco de sangre.  
-¡¿Fue Nidia cierto?!  
-Si hijo, y Arquezan esta con ella.  
-¡Oh no, la emperatriz! –grito alarmado Lyckos.  
-Cálmate hombre, la chica que nunca te dirá que te ama va a estar bien. –le dijo un sarcástico Aramus.  
-Mira mejor cállate Aramus ¿Cómo diablos puede ser tu hermano Merily? –diciendo Trisha en tono regañón.  
-¡A callar todos! –grito Arceli. –Señor Egbert no podemos dejarle aquí, podría morir, hay que llevarlo al "Apothecarion" de la Orden.  
-Yo lo hare. –dijo Harry.  
-Pero hombre te necesitamos, tú tienes la Espada del Tiempo, la única cosa con la cual podemos derrotarla.  
-Pero es mi padre, no, no puedo dejarlo aquí, tengo que llevarlo, además ¿Cómo le explicare esto a mi madre? No pienso hacer eso, lo llevare al monasterio y luego regreso con ustedes.  
-Harry piensa carajo, no te puedes ir por favor.  
-Arci por favor déjame ir, por favor, les prometo regresar cuanto antes a ayudarles lo juro.  
-Bueno… solo… solo no te tardes, y date prisa. –le dijo Arceli un poco desconfiada del asunto.

Mientras Harry se llevaba a su padre a las instalaciones médicas de la Orden del Martillo el resto del grupo corría hacia la batalla de Arquezan y Nidia, que a su paso dejaba ruinas del palacio por doquier, ambas parecían no cansarse a pesar de las heridas, Arceli temía por ella misma y por los chicos de la Orden pues era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry volviera de llevar a su padre y con esa espada detenerla. Entre tanto a pesar de las condiciones de igualdad en el combate pronto Nidia empezó a aprovechar el cansancio de Arquezan y con varios tajos que hacían trizas sus ropajes reales pronto un rasguño de los dientes de sierra de la espada le hicieron daño en el abdomen a Arquezan dejándola débil.

-Vaya "su imperial majestad", me dejo callada con su demostración.  
-Te dije que podía contigo.  
-Mas no podrás vencerme, ¿lista para poner fin a tu reinado y a tu vida?

Con Arquezan quedando de rodillas aguantando el dolor y su oponente bajando a tierra para cortarle la cabeza de un espadazo pronto un objeto la golpeo con tanta fuerza que la mando contra una pared del ya derruido palacio, era un martillo, el martillo de los Thulle, los chicos habían llegado.

-¿Estas bien Arky? –le pregunto Arceli a Arquezan.  
-Sí, estoy bien vieja amiga.  
-Déjame adivinar, más "ovejas al matadero". –dijo Nidia.  
-Y en cuanto a ti malnacida créeme, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… mucho.


	31. El Sacrificio

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Sacrificio_

Los jóvenes acólitos dejaron la fortaleza monasterio de la Orden para combatir a Nidia y evitar que su amiga la emperatriz Arquezan terminara con la corona por el… no lo puedo decir disculpen, entre tanto me quede en la enfermería con una varios amigos míos muy heridos tras las batallas, entre ellos una mecánica Yury Norton que por los daños sufridos parecía que no sobreviviría, me dolería saber que una amiga recién recuperada otra vez se nos fuera de las manos de esta manera, pero no fue así.

Me encontraba sentada al lado de Yurybot cuando de repente las versiones mecánicas de Davian y Madison (que vinieron de otra línea temporal) aparecieron frente a mí y vieron a la pobre Yury sobre la cama sin posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero uno de ellos pensó y se le vino una idea.

-Creo que podemos salvar a tu amiga Kylean. –me dijo Davianbot.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían salvarla? –les pregunte preocupada.  
-Bueno, por un lado se salvaría… pero por otro…  
-¿Qué pasaría?  
-Seria a costa de nuestras vidas. –me dijo una desconsolada Madison.  
-¿De sus vidas? Quiere decir…  
-Que tendríamos que dar parte de nuestro poder para poder ayudarla, aunque eso significaría morir en el proceso.  
-Esto no puede ser posible, si ustedes llegan a eso… ¿y entonces no hay otro modo?  
-Me temo que no.  
-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? No tienen que llegar a ese punto para salvarla, podemos ayudarla, mis poderes de "sílfide de la esperanza" la salvarían.  
-Eso no basta Kylean. –me replico Davian. –Ella necesita no solo poder para mantenerse viva, si no para contener sus enormes poderes psíquicos.  
-Además nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, nuestros YO de este mundo si, pero nosotros no.  
-¿Cómo? –les pregunte. -¿Cómo le ayudarían a ellos en ese modo?  
-Dos palabras: "Yo Supremo".

Me quede sorprendida de lo que dijeron, escuche del "Yo Supremo" pero nunca imagine que quisieran ayudar así a Yury, si su sacrificio era no solo para salvarla si no para hacer que llegara a ese nivel definitivo de poder entonces no podía oponerme, aunque me ponía triste saber cómo terminarían ellos dos. En ese rato mi teléfono vibraba, era una llamada de Issa Belle desde la casa de los Kiddo que había ido a cuidar de Madison (la de este plano temporal) pues según lo que me decía el Davian de esta línea temporal cada vez se sentía más débil desde que uso por última vez sus poderes, pareciera como si el destino quisiese a ambas señoritas muertas para el final del día.

-Bueno.  
-¿Kylean? Aquí Issa.  
-¿Cómo va Maddie?  
-No muy bien, de echo está empeorando.  
-¿Qué tanto?  
-Muy apenas puede hablar y ya casi no come, su energía se consume de poco a poco, el pobre Davian está muy preocupado y él ni siquiera ha estado de ánimos para venir a echarnos una mano.  
-Que siga allí al lado de su mujer, yo estoy en algo igual o peor, mantenme informada.  
-Está bien, hasta luego.

Pobrecilla, que impotencia sentía en ese momento por no poder ayudarla hasta que Maddiebot me dijo que ella estaría bien, ella lo había visto, algo natural considerando que era "Vidente de la Vida", yo solo les pedí que si tenían que hacer algo lo hicieran, ya tuve con la muerte de Sirius cuyo cadáver ahora andan enterrando Gregory y Miryam en las catacumbas pontificias, los dos chicos maquina comprendieron la situación y aceptaron aun con el riesgo que llevaba el proceso el intento de reanimar. Pero antes de empezar me pidieron que también participara usando parte de mis poderes para, por decirlo así, canalizar toda la energía de ellos hacia Yury, fue ahí cuando abandone mis vestiduras de trabajo por mi algo desgastado vestido de Sílfide de la Esperanza, empecé a canalizar mi energía en mis manos y enseguida ellos acercaron las suyas a las mías para transferir su energía, acto seguido un montón de pequeños rayos tocaban y cubrían el cuerpo de la caída Yury, pronto toda la habitación se llenó de ellos, los aparatos médicos se volvieron locos y las luces empezaron a tintinear para luego apagarse todo de repente, todos salimos volando por el cuarto caídos.

Me temía de que aquel ritual hubiese fracasado, me levante para ver el cuerpo de Yury, se veía apagado hasta que vi una de sus manos moverse y después todo su cuerpo se levantaba de la cama, al verla a los ojos vi que algo dentro de ellos se movía, ya no pude ver más pues desapareció como si se teletransportara a algún lado. Inmediatamente vi a los cuerpos de los Kiddo mecánicos y estaban débiles, fue ahí que uno de ellos me hablo de repente.

-Ky… Kylean… lo… lo logramos. –me dijo una débil Maddiebot.  
-Creo que si… pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes?  
-Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber… ahora… los siete "Yo Supremos" han de… despertar.  
-Espera ¿dijiste siete?  
-Así es… nosotros somos una parte… para que ese poder se libere… ya no somos de más utilidad.  
-Pero no digan eso.  
-Kylean, gracias por… todo… -dijo Madison mientras se veía como apagándose definitivamente.  
-Oye Ky… dile… a nuestros Yo de este mundo… que si ven a Dirk Strider… le pateen el trasero. –me dijo Davian a modo de últimas palabras.

Mis dos amigos de metal se apagaban para siempre, empecé a soltar lagrimas pues la tristeza me carcomía el corazón hasta que vi que pequeñas chispas salían de aquellos cascarones metálicos para luego desvanecerse en el aire, quien sabe adónde irían.

Volvi a la habitación donde Lordee, Gideon y Anaret estaban reposando de sus heridas y me quede dormida al lado de Gideon por una hora casi hasta que sonó mi teléfono de nuevo y al ver que era un mensaje alarmante de Issa marque su número y esperando que respondiera me conto lo que pasaba.

-Kylean, gracias al Sufridor que respondes.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa mujer? Habla de una buena vez.  
-Es Madison, ella… ella…  
-¿Ella que? No me dejes en vilo.  
-Ya no está en su cama.  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No se supone que estaba débil?  
-Sí, así es, pero luego de ir al baño ya no la encontré allí y tampoco esta Davian.  
-¿Tampoco él? ¿Pues adonde habrán ido?  
-No lo sé, ya me estoy preocupando, lo único raro es que cuando salía del baño vi una especie de centella que se dirigía al cuarto de Madison y luego no vi más.  
-¿Centella? Sera posible…  
-¿De qué hablas mujer?  
-Nada nada, al rato hablamos, le informare a los demás, si los encuentras me avisas.

Las centellas y luego aquellos desaparecidos ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Demasiadas preocupaciones en un solo rato, primero Yury desapareció como si nada después de recuperarse tras el sacrificio de los Mecha Kiddo, ahora los Kiddo de este mundo desaparecieron, rechine mis dientes de rabia y daba puñetazos sobre la mesa hasta que vi una sombra frente a mí, una luz fuerte resplandecía atrás de mí, lo que veía cuando me voltee me dejo boquiabierta pero hasta parecía que eran alucinaciones mas no fue así, lo que veía no era más que a Davian y Madison en el cuarto… solo que cuando los vi no eran igual que antes.


	32. El Yo Supremo

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El "Yo Supremo"_

Me había quedado sorprendida cuando vi a Madison y Davian convertidos en lo que se podía llamar el "Yo Supremo", nunca pensé que hubiera alguien aparte de Yury en llegar a tal nivel, se me habían quedado viendo y luego sonrientes me dijeron que me tranquilizara o eso sería cuando en el justo momento el vástago de John Egbert, Harry Anderson había llegado con el cuerpo mal herido de su padre con nosotros y él nos contó todo lo que paso.

Mientras tanto en el mismo Palacio Imperial los acólitos llegaron en auxilio de Arquezan que ya estaba sufriendo los estragos de la batalla a manos de Nidia Norton que parecía no sentir cansancio alguno (probablemente porque se volvió un demonio) y aunque preocupados por Harry y su Espada del Tiempo para venir a echarles la mano no les quedo de otra más que hacerle frente a Esperanto.

-¿Trajiste más amiguitos emperatriz? –dijo Nidia muy cínicamente.  
-Venimos a enfrentarte bruja. –contesto desafiante Arceli.  
-Esperen ¿Dónde está el tonto con la susodicha espada esa?  
-El imbécil de Harry le nació un sentimiento y nos dejó a nuestra suerte para dejar a su herido padre en el hospital. –dijo Aramus.  
-Pero eres imbécil. –reprendió Merily.  
-Bueno, si es que regresa lo que encontrara será cadáveres.

La primera en atacar fue Arceli que de una patada la mando a otra parte del palacio mientras Nate y Charles sacaban a Arquezan de la refriega, la lucha se volvió uno contra cinco (Arceli, Audrey, Davian, Lilith y Aramus) pero eso no afectaba sabiendo el poder que llevaba encima Nidia que pudo repeler un ataque conjunto de ellos hacia ella, Arceli con su fiel "naginata" y reflejos felinos lanzaba estocadas que su oponente esquivaba a la par de evitar todas las ráfagas de energía que Nidia le lanzaba, la chica decida a vengar a su padre cargo de energía su lanza y sin atravesar la carne enemiga le dio un soberano golpe que la derribo, la sorprendida Nidia quedo en el suelo justo antes de girar para evitar que la lanza de Thulle cayera sobre su pecho, quedo sobrepasada por un fuerte rival.

-Que chica tan dura.  
-Me entreno el mejor.  
-Entonces no espero nada.

Nidia al ver que podía ser superada prefirió soltar todo su poder contra Arceli, pero ella respondió y cambiando de la Naginata al "Martillo del Profeta" también le lanzaría un enorme ataque relámpago que provoco el derrumbe de buena parte del palacio, mientras tanto Arquezan era llevada a un lugar más seguro dentro del mismo en lo que Trisha recibía mensaje de la maestre Gwen, ella intercepto a Harry y lo acompañaría al palacio no para la pelea si no… para algo más.

Volviendo al cuarto de la enfermería del Monasterio el pobre Harry puso a John en la cama donde reposaba Yury para que recuperara fuerzas aunque luego Madison uso sus poderes para sanarlo pero le recomendó descansar para que su cuerpo estuviera mejor, el joven Egbert se sentía desesperado por ir a ayudar a sus amigos pues se los había prometido así como tenía el arma con la cual derrotar a Nidia y de pronto una exhausta Gwen apareció frente a nosotros para llevarse a Harry y se sorprendió al ver a los Kiddo y que John estaba en el lugar donde se suponía estaría Yury, era una completa locura en ese momento.

-Pero en el nombre del Sufridor ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –pregunto Gwen mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.  
-Una larguísima historia Gwen que por el momento me ahorrare la molestia de contar, ¿no se supone que estarías con los acólitos a… lo que sea que te haya mandado Sirius? –le respondí.  
-Sí, hasta que vi a Harry y lo necesito a él y a los demás chicos… ¿y que hacen aquí los Kiddo? Se supone Madison estaba muy débil y eso.  
-Ah, sobre eso. –contesto Madison. –Tanto mi querida pareja y yo recibimos alguna extraña fuente de energía que me renovó fuerzas y tal como lo describió Kylean es lo que le llaman el nivel del "Yo Supremo".  
-Lo que según tengo entendido es cuando todos los "YO" de uno entran en una especie de comunión espacio-tiempo y sus poderes aumentan precipitadamente logrando dominar su aspecto en todos sentidos. –les explique.  
-Así como esa mierda de Dirk Strider. –dijo Davian.  
-Más o menos.  
-¿y qué hay de Yury? La veía muy dañada. –me dijo Gwen.  
-Sobre eso… otros Davian y Madison de otra línea temporal que vinieron aquí se sacrificaron para salvarla, ella logro ponerse de pie pero… cuando vi sus ojos algo se movía dentro de ellos.  
-Es mucho para digerir… bueno Harry tenemos trabajo que hacer así que a mover las tripas. –dijo Gwen mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y salían de la habitación.  
-Y dime Kylean. –me dijo Madison. -¿todavía tienes el bastón de energía de Sirius? Me temo que nosotros no seremos los únicos en llegar a un nuevo nivel.

En lo que yo sacaba el bastón de Sirius para no sé qué Gwen y Harry corrían desesperados hacia el Palacio donde los demás acólitos pasaron una soberana paliza a manos de Nidia, Arquezan se había recuperado pero estaba más débil para darle pelea al demonio de Lady Esperanto que termino cayendo del cansancio lista para recibir el golpe final del demonio.

-Creo que su amiguito amante de los musicales los dejo morir, tranquilos, lo recibiré para darle una lenta y profunda muerte.

Con su espada sierra lista para clavar al pecho de Arquezan una ráfaga de energía golpea a Nidia y la derriba lejos, quien la lanzo era Yury Norton que aunque su cuerpo de metal todavía tenía las notorias heridas físicas se movía como si nada le hubiese pasado, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los heridos acólitos si no que a cada paso que daba un pedazo de metal de su cuerpo caía y donde se encontrara aquel pedazo revelaba una nueva piel de aquella psíquica, pronto empezaron a caer pedazos de metal y un nuevo cuerpo de carne y hueso se mostraba cada vez más y vestido con una ropa de batalla de lo más genial posible. Mientras tanto Gwen y Harry aparecieron aprovechando la distracción de Nidia y en esa oportunidad se llevaron a los acólitos heridos al lugar que Sirius le había indicado a Gwen que junto a Harry se quedaban viendo a Yury renovada, quedando tan solo de metal la parte donde se encontraba su cara y al caer esta última parte de ella revelo un rostro lleno de furia y venganza que puso su mirada fija en Nidia Norton.

-Llego la hora.  
-¿Pero cómo? Se supone que te deje casi a punto de morir.  
-Lo que hiciste fue liberarme… ¡ahora sentirás lo que es poder!


	33. El Siguiente Paso

**Historias de Tierra C**

_El Siguiente Paso_

El ambiente se tensaba cada vez más, los jóvenes acólitos se habían ido a una habitación que según Sirius debían ser conducidos en el "momento" mientras aquí los Kiddo y yo con el báculo energizado de Sirius procedemos al paso de curar a mis amigos, por otro lado Yury se levantó recuperada como si nada hasta que Gwen me dijo lo que paso: Yury había no solo recuperado sus poderes sino que también recupero su cuerpo de carne y hueso, dios esto ya parecía circo de tres pistas, acción por todas partes.

Volviendo a mi situación me encontraba armada con el viejo báculo de Sirius apuntando a Gideon el "conejillo de indias" para lo que íbamos a hacer, tanto Davian y Madison me dijeron que usando mis poderes de "Sílfide de la Esperanza" canalizara el poder del báculo hacia mis heridos amigos, tan solo suspire y me concentre, cerré mis ojos y con el simple poder de mi mente hice que mi energía y la del bastón fueran lanzadas como rayos hacia él, Gideon empezó a gritar como loco de dolor tal parece provocado por los rayos que golpeaban su cuerpo, deje de canalizar energía pero los rayos cubrían su cuerpo sin siquiera lanzárselos y de repente este empezó a brillar a un nivel cegador. La habitación en silencio, los tres aturdidos y al levantarnos vimos a un Gideon más fresco que una lechuga y con una ropa de batalla (una muy mala combinación a mi parecer) diferente a lo que había visto, tal y como lo había sospechado, él había llegado al "Yo Supremo".

-Kylean… que… ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¿Qué me paso? –me pregunto Gideon mirándose a sí mismo.  
-Yo… tan solo use el bastón de Sirius y mi energía para que recuperaras tus fuerzas, no me esperaba que llegaras tan rápido al "Yo Supremo"  
-¿El "Yo Supremo"? ¿Te refieres a ese nivel de poder definitivo del modo dios que Sirius parloteaba a veces?  
-Parece que sí.  
-Debo decir que siento un poder que nunca había sentido jamás, me siento con más energía de lo que esperaba.  
-Parece que ya estas a la altura de enfrentarte a Dirk amigo mío. –le dijo Madison.  
-Mas no lo hare solo. –dijo Gideon mientras me miraba. –Kylean quiero que uses esa misma energía en… ya sabes quienes. –señalo a Anaret y a Lordee.  
-Entendido… ¿y qué haremos?  
-Simple, los Kiddo y yo iremos tras Dirk, tengo el presentimiento que ira tras Karkat y Meenah y ahí le plantaremos pelea, Anaret ira a ayudar a Yury a ganarnos tiempo mientras los acólitos liderados por Gwen, Annie y Yurek se dirigen a esa dichosa cámara de la que Sirius les decía; por ultimo Lordee, Cestus y tu evitaran que Dirk eche mano a la "narrativa" contraatacándolo en ella  
-Espera… ¿no se supone que solo aquellos en "Yo Supremo" pueden hacer eso?  
-El poder del báculo está cargado lo suficiente para darle esa energía a cuantos lo necesiten, eso te incluye a ti  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –le pregunto Davian.  
-Un fumado muerto me lo dijo en una burbuja del sueño, el mismo que usaba ese báculo… bien chicos a trabajar

Con el mismo bastón con el que lo transforme hice que Anaret y Lordee también se levantaran de sus heridas y con más poder que nunca, sus atuendos (igual de malos que el de Gideon, excepto Lordee) eran diferentes a los de siempre, Davian me dijo que solo faltaban dos más: Cestus y yo… "espera ¿Yo?" eso fue lo que le dije hasta que recordé lo que la Calliope condenada me dijo, con el plan de batalla listo y todos sabiendo que hacer era hora de poner fin a este conflicto espantoso.

En otra parte del mundo, en lo que quedaba del Palacio Imperial estaban las Norton, Yury que había alcanzado el "Yo Supremo" y Nidia aun consumida como el demonio "Lady Esperanto", eran las únicas que quedaban en el sitio y las que darían inicio a la siguiente pelea.

-Así que volviste por más y con cuerpo nuevo, que lindo de tu parte. –le dijo una sarcástica Nidia.  
-Vine para terminar un asunto pendiente niña, un poco de disciplina no te haría mal.  
-¿Crees poder dominarme? Te has metido a la boca del lobo y sentirás sus colmillos cortando tu carne en pedazos.  
-No si te tiro los dientes antes de que te acerques.

La confiada Nidia se lanzó sobre Yury que justo antes de que la espada sierra la alcanzase se desvanece de su vista apareciendo detrás de ella y dándole una brutal patada la envía contra el suelo, sus poderes no solo aumentaron si no que sus reflejos, fuerza y agilidad mejoraron pudiendo responder a gran velocidad a cada ataque del demonio. La batalla se alargaba, ráfagas de energía y golpes chocaban con el poder suficiente de matar a cualquier espectador inoportuno, Yury sabiendo que estaba desarmada saco unas viejas amigas que nunca pensó volver a usar y eran sus espadas gemelas, lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todos los golpes que Nidia le lanzaba con su espada sierra evitando ser alcanzado por los dientes de la misma ella lograba infringirle estocadas y cortes que la herían de poco en poco, ventaja tenia y de sobra.

El demonio ya no soporto más y llevando parte de su energía a la espada lanzo un soberano tajo de energía que derribo a Yury dejándola herida aunque no de gravedad, acto seguido cayó en picada hacia ella para encajarle la espada en su corazón hasta que recibió un golpe de energía mágica que la desvió contra un muro, la energía que recibió era oscura y Yury vio que era Anaret quien lanzo ese ataque, ella no se imaginaba que uno de los amigos de Gideon había llegado a salvarle el cuello, era momento de hacer ganar tiempo a los acólitos… y ya verán para qué.

Muy abajo en las profundidades, justo debajo del Santuario del Sufridor se encontraba una antigua y enorme cámara que había sido construida según Sirius para "situaciones de emergencia" y era esa misma cámara a la que la maestre Gwen, un recién recuperado Yurek y una preocupada Annie conducían a los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo, la mayoría de ellos todavía heridos.

-Y díganos señorita Gwen… ¿adónde nos lleva? –pregunto Harry Anderson.  
-Sirius me platico de esta cámara y me pidió que cuando fuera el momento los condujera a ella.  
-¿Qué hay en la cámara? ¿Algún arma especial o algo? –le decía Arquezan.  
-Lo vamos a averiguar. –le respondió Yurek.

Con una especie de llave con forma de pipa Gwen abre las puertas de la cámara y se revela el contenido de la misma, eran las legendarias "camas quest", las mismas que nosotros usamos durante el juego para ascender al "modo dios", no imaginábamos la idea de que funcionarían sin pasar por todo lo que habíamos pasado o como Sirius las trajo aquí.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto un sorprendido Lyckos.  
-Estos muchachos son las "camas quest". –respondía Annie.  
-¿Nos trajeron a dormir? Hay una loca que está apunto de destruir el mundo ¿y ustedes quieren que echemos la siesta? –se quejaba Aramus.  
-No se echaran a dormir imbécil. –dijo Yurek. –Estas camas son para que asciendan al "modo dios".  
-¿Modo… que? –decían los acólitos al unísono.  
-Espera… he escuchado al respecto. –decía Arceli. –Mi papá me contaba que el Modo Dios es el estado más poderoso al que un "jugador" podía llegar, adquiriendo perpetua longevidad y control así como poderes sobre el aspecto que lo identificara.  
-Así es Arci. –sonriente dijo Gwen. –Si quieren derrotar a Nidia van a tener que estar a su nivel y que mejor que ascendiendo, de la misma manera que sus padres y nosotros lo hicieron joven "Sílfide del Corazón".  
-El… ¿qué?  
-Todos ustedes tienen una clase y aspecto que los ayudara en la batalla y esos poderes le serán útiles… pero quien sabe si estas camas vayan a funcionar… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero. –les decía Gwen pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso al frente salvo…-  
-Yo lo hare maestra. –dijo el envalentonado Harry Anderson.  
-De acuerdo… tú serás el primero "Heredero del Corazón", acuéstate en la cama.  
-Listo ¿y ahora?  
-Eh bueno… esta… es la peor parte.  
-¿Cuál de todas?  
-Que para poder ascender debes… morir.

El pobre hijo de John Egbert al escuchar esto quedo impactado pero insistió en seguir adelante, entonces Gwen saco una de sus dagas y apuñalando en el corazón a Harry le quito la vida y mientras la sangre salía del cuerpo del muchacho derramándose sobre la cama esta no hacía nada, parecía que estas no funcionaban hasta que de pronto las runas y líneas grabadas en ellas empezaron a brillar al igual que el cuerpo de Harry Anderson, pronto una enorme explosión de energía mando a volar a los chicos retumbando la cámara, acto seguido todos contemplaron a su amigo sano y salvo sin ninguna herida, pero sobre todo vestido con las pijamas del "Heredero del Corazón", increíblemente el ritual había funcionado, Harry se quedó mirando y echando mirada retadora a sus amigos les dijo "¿Quién sigue?".


	34. Frentes Multiples

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Frentes Múltiples_

Ya había pasado rato desde que Gideon y los Kiddo habían dejado la habitación de la enfermería tras la pista del "Príncipe del Corazón" mientras tanto yo con el bastón de Sirius me quedaba levantar a Lordee de su letargo médico y buscar a Cestus para ayudarles a subir al siguiente nivel: al "Yo Supremo", Anaret se había ido a ayudar a la también recuperada Yury contra Nidia Norton únicamente para poder ganar tiempo en lo que Yurek y Gwen ayudaban a los acólitos a ascender al Modo Dios, eran tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… pero en fin.

Lordee se levantó extraña de su cama con más energía de lo habitual y con todas sus heridas sanadas, se me quedo mirando y me pregunto qué hacía yo con el bastón de Sirius, solo le conteste con el problema que nos aquejaba en ese momento. Con Cestus no hubo problema en buscarla ya que se presentó sorpresivamente en la habitación, aunque si sentí algo de más el tener que clavarle la punta afilada del báculo a su costado para cargarla de energía fue necesario ya que las tres según Gideon podíamos contrarrestar el poder de Dirk Strider en la "Narrativa" del Canon, así y solo así le ganaríamos.

-¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso? –me dijo Cestus.  
-Era necesario, bienvenida al "Yo Supremo" –le respondí amablemente.  
-El ¿Qué?  
-Un estado de poder que…  
-Si si Kylean, creo que ya entendimos. –interrumpía Lordee.  
-Con razón siento que la energía empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo como loca ¿y a que viene esto? –se preguntó Cestus.  
-Necesito que las dos me ayuden para controlar el Canon y usar la Narrativa contra Dirk Strider.  
-¿Y por qué nosotras? ¿Por qué como "Yo Supremo"?  
-Porque solo aquellos con ese nivel de poder pueden controlar el Canon a su antojo y con nuestros mejorados poderes combinados podremos derrotarlo.  
-Pues entonces que esperamos. –dijo Lordee. –Hay que hacerlo.

Las tres dejamos el sanatorio y nos dirigimos al "Scriptorium" del Santuario, entre todos los libros hayamos uno completamente en blanco en el cual podíamos controlar el Canon anotando toda acción, palabra o suceso que pudiese ocurrir en la realidad, estaba listas para lo que vendría.

En otro lado, en la nave insignia de la Rebelión los guardias de pronto eran vencidos por Dirk y sus acompañantes Rosebot y Terezi Pyrope, el pobre Karkat y la recién recuperada Meenah ya los aguardaban en el puente de mando listos para una batalla que se veía de todo menos justa.

-Hola Vantas, veo que te diviertes jugando al soldadito. –dijo Dirk.  
-¿El hermano de Dave? ¿No se suponía que estabas muerto? –pregunto el consternado Karkat.  
-Sí y no, soy Dirk pero no el de esta línea temporal, he venido a ejecutar mi plan perfecto pero he visto que en esta línea todo se está yendo al carajo por tantas cosas que he venido a arreglar todo antes de que se salga de control.  
-¿Y eso que significa?  
-Significa matarte a ti y a Meenah.  
-Acércate y te pinchare Dirk. –respondió Meenah muy amenazadora.  
-Señorita Peixes déjeme eso a mí. –dijo Gideon que apareció lanzando su martillo a la cara de Dirk mandándolo fuera de la nave.

Tras darle señas a Vantas y Peixes de que se fueran a un lugar seguro Gideon se lanzó contra Dirk y lo enterró contra un montón de rocas, acto seguido invoco su nueva arma el "Martillo Definitivo" listo para destrozar a Dirk hasta que se vio rodeado por Rose y Terezi, algo que no le afecto en mucho puesto que Madison y Davian también aparecieron y los dos escogieron oponente para dejar tranquilos a Strider y Thulle, madison usando sus poderes relámpago lanzo a Rosebot lejos de allí mientras Davian desenfundo su espada a la par de Terezi que preparo su bastón de batalla para pelear.

-No tienes oportunidad Strider, he vuelto más poderoso que nunca.  
-No me subestimes Gideon, soy un maldito genio.  
-Uno que se ha vuelto completamente loco.  
-¿Cómo lograste llegar al Yo Supremo sin terminar como Rose o Dave?  
-Un pedazo de madera tallado y energizado, es todo creo.  
-¿Sirius? Eso es imposible, el poder del Yo Supremo es tan inconmensurable que necesitarías un cuerpo mecánico para soportarlo ¿Cómo pudiste conservar tu cuerpo físico?  
-Tal parece Sirius tenía sus cartas bajo la mesa bien preparadas en caso de cualquier contingencia.  
-Asqueroso fumador… te enviare con él.

Dirk molesto por lo que le conto Gideon saco su espada para intentar matarlo pero todos su golpes eran esquivados mientras el respondía con duros golpes de martillo y varias patadas que lo mandaban al suelo duramente; las videntes en otro punto mantenían un duelo a distancia con Rose lanzando hilos de energía oscura hacia Madison mientras esta respondía disparando flechas que explotaban al contacto ya que estas estaban cargadas de energía, Maddie se jacto con una risa de ser mejor que Rose y pronto la chica mecánica se lanzó a darle puñetazos que no conectaban a la reanimada Vidente de la Vida mientras que su marido el Ladrón del Vacío mantenía un duelo de esgrima con la Vidente de la Mente, no tengo la menor idea si Terezi estaba ciega o no al momento de la batalla, pero fuera cual fuera el asunto sus estoques y tajos los daba con precisión quirúrgica aunque ninguno podía siquiera alcanzar a Davian que también lanzaba golpes certeros de espada a Terezi, pronto las ropas de ambos lucían los estragos de los golpes y el cansancio se acumulaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver quien salía vencedor de allí.

En el Palacio Imperial otra batalla se libraba entre Yury y Anaret contra el demonio de Lady Esperanto que ocupaba el cuerpo de Nidia Norton, aunque ellos habían llegado al Yo Supremo muy apenas estaban al nivel de Nidia que respondía con furia cada golpe y ataque de energía que le daban, Nidia ya sentía el cansancio encima de ella.

-Me han hecho jadear, hasta sudo, los felicito. –dijo Nidia sarcástica.  
-Y todavía no hemos llegado a lo bueno. –respondió Anaret.  
-No crean que me derrotaran así de simple.  
-No, pero será suficiente. –le dijo Yury.

Pero Yury y Anaret no peleaban para derrotar a Nidia sabiendo que no podrían hacerlo, si no para hacerles ganar tiempo a los acólitos que ya venían en camino, esta vez ascendidos en Modo Dios y a la cabeza de ellos un joven y entusiasta Heredero del Corazón portando la "Espada del Tiempo", el no solo lo haría por esas viejas e insulsas profecías, lo haría por sus padres y por el futuro.


	35. Un Corazon Rabioso

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Un Corazón Rabioso_

Con todos los frentes de batalla abiertos no había lugar para desviar la mirada pues Cestus, Lordee y yo con un libro en blanco haríamos de la narrativa un arma de doble filo contra Dirk Strider mientras este y su hueste de videntes se batía contra Gideon y los Kiddo, entre tanto Yury y Anaret tenían que pelear contra Nidia Norton mientras los acólitos ascendidos acudían a ayudarles, entre ellos uno que llevaba el arma con la cual derrotar tanto a "Lady Esperanto" como al "Príncipe del Corazón".

En medio de un Palacio Imperial reducido casi a escombros Anaret y Yury habían sostenido una brutal batalla contra el demonio Esperanto, aunque los dos habían llegado al "Yo Supremo" aun así no estaban al nivel de los poderes de Nidia que lograba sobrepasarlos en parte, ella se sentía fresca aun a pesar de las heridas y la sangre perdida mientras que el par ya mostraba cansancio.

-¿Aun creen que tienen posibilidades de vencerme? –pregunto Nidia.  
-De hecho no, no lo creemos. –respondió Yury.  
-Ya veo ¿entonces por qué pelean?  
-Para contenerte. –le dijo Anaret.  
-¿Contenerme? Creen poder detenerme tan sencillo y dicen que no me vencerán.  
-Así es, por que seremos nosotros quienes te venceremos. –le decía un confiado Harry Anderson Egbert.

Los acólitos habían llegado y tal como lo había dicho Gwen lograron ascender al "modo Dios" (a pesar de muchas cosas que lo harían imposible) con Harry a la cabeza y empuñando la "Espada del Tiempo", Nidia no se podía creer que el arma era real y empezó a tomar posición de pelea mientras los acólitos ascendidos se le abalanzaron a ella, otra batalla había empezado.

Los muchachos aun con sus poderes fueron repelidos por una enorme onda expansiva que Nidia soltó esparciéndolos por todos lados, nadie podía aun contener esos poderes pero la "Sílfide del Corazón" Arceli fue la primera en levantarse y sacar pelea a Nidia al chocar su lanza contra el demonio, ahora podía volar lo que le daba ventaja tanto lanzando golpes como esquivándolos, luego se le unieron el "Ladrón de la Vida" Aramus y la "Bruja de la Luz" Merily, Nidia pensó que pasaría lo mismo que la otra vez y los vencería pero no fue así, los tres chicos lograban herirla e incluso con cada golpe le hacían sentir dolor. Harry animado por Vrissy y Tavros guardo su espada y saco los filos de tijera que llevaba para pelear y reto a Nidia a un duelo, el en su mente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía pero había que hacerlo.

-¿Lista para enfrentarme demonio? –le dijo Harry mientras señalaba a Nidia con uno de los filos.  
-No te des tantos aires de grandeza Egbert, podrás haber subido de nivel pero eso no significa que puedas matarme.  
-No lo hare.  
-¿Qué dices Harry? –le pregunta Vrissy confundida.  
-No lo hare, no eres tu Nidia, es el demonio que se encuentra dentro de ti el que debe morir.  
-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?  
-Eso… no lo sé.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos pero Nidia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a Harry propinándole un rodillazo tan feroz que le saco sangre de su boca para luego de una patada mandarlo lejos por hablador, Vrissy y Tavros intentaron atacar pero también recibieron sus golpes por parte del demonio; ahora eran Trisha "Maga de la Mente", Lyckos "Pícaro del Tiempo" y Davian "Heredero de la Muerte" los siguientes en atacarle, lograron darle sus golpes mortales pero ella aprovecho su telequinesis y con una enorme ráfaga de energía logro derribarlos menos a Trisha, ella sabía bien los movimientos de Nidia con tan solo verla y con su espada le quito de sus manos la espada sierra desarmándola para luego con un par de patadas derribarla y mandarla al suelo, Lyckos y Davian tampoco desaprovecharon y en cuanto se levantaron empezaron a contraatacar, Lyckos controlando el tiempo ralentizaba a Nidia mientras Davian lograba conectar golpes relampagueantes sobre el demonio, Audrey "Maga del Vacío" y Lilith "Bruja de la Esperanza" también aprovecharon para usar los suyos contra ella, los chicos parecían disfrutar la batalla. Harry apenas lograba incorporarse mientras veía a Merily, Arceli y a Arquezan "Paje de la Luz" luchar también contra ella mientras Aramus sacaba el tridente de su madre listo para drenar la vida de Nidia, así sin que Harry usara la espada la vencería y terminarían rápido el asunto.

Justo cuando Aramus estaba a punto de enterrar el tridente en el pecho de Nidia ella detiene con solo un dedo una de las puntas afiladas del mismo, mira fijamente a Aramus con oscuridad total y pronuncia en un idioma extraño:

-_"Mi estas neevitebla, mi estas la komenco kaj mi estos la fino"_

Pronto una enorme explosión de energía se desato sobre donde estaba ella, acabando con los acólitos, quedando solo Harry quien se le acerco a Nidia, soltó las tijeras y saco la espada, quedo horrorizado al ver a sus amigos derrotados y al demonio todavía de pie pero con más odio que nunca.

-¿Por qué haces esto Nidia? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Harry consternado.  
-Tú no lo entiendes, ¡Nadie lo entiende!  
-¿Pero de que hablas?  
-¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta? Tu padre huyo de sí mismo y te dejo con tu madre ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?  
-Nada, solo sé que él se sentía así como yo, con dudas, pero logro aclarar su mente y recordar quien era y que debía hacer.  
-Iluso, eso no se compara a lo que yo he vivido, alejada y abandonada por mis padres mientras una gorda pastelera xenófoba me convertía en un arma mortal, todos merecen sufrir lo que yo he sufrido.  
-No es así.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Quizás tuviste una vida horrible, podría sentirme igual lo sé pero no, no llene mi corazón de odio hacia mi padre pues el junto a mi madre me dieron amor y cuidado, a ellos no les importo su pasado, si no mi futuro, su futuro, ¿Por qué sigues atada al pasado?  
-¿Atada al pasado? Deja de hablar estupideces Egbert que no eres un experto.  
-No lo soy, solo digo que ya el pasado es eso, pasado, ya no pienses en eso, piensa en el futuro, puedes ser la chica que no pudiste ser antes, tener la vida y familia que no te dejaron tener, deshazte del demonio para que puedas ser feliz.  
-No… no… no… ¡BASTA!

La encolerizada Nidia tomo su espada sierra y lanzado salvajes tajos hacia Egbert que muy apenas podía defenderse con la espada intento matarlo aunque él lograba evitar por poco las heridas fatales, pronto con sangre en su cara y en las cortadas que la espada le hizo vio como el demonio desaparecía frente a el para luego de sorpresa tenerla cara a cara para luego recibir un tajo desgarrador en el pecho que lo dejaba muy mal herido, más Harry no se daba por vencido y con un brazo tapando su herida crujió entre dientes y apretó con su mano el mango de su espada.

-¿Todavía sigues de pie Egbert?  
-No me detendré hasta ayudarte, no pienso matarte.  
-Mala idea, pronto morirás como un necio más.

Pronto Harry y nidia corrieron hacia el otro para darse el golpe de gracia, un par de tajos y el sonido del choque del metal fue lo único que paso, Harry había sido herido de su brazo pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue Nidia pues el tajo de la Espada del Tiempo le abrió a ella una herida en el pecho del cual empezó a emanar sangre de color negro que se terminaba encendiendo en llamas conforme salía de su cuerpo, el demonio había sido herido mortalmente y pronto Nidia se envolvió en un ataque de locura epiléptica mientas las llamas y los rayos cubrían su maltrecho cuerpo mientras gritaba de agonía, pronto del fuego emanado de la sangre una enorme columna de humo surgía de ella que tomaba la forma de un demonio que se quejaba de dolor, pronto este término explotando y consumiéndose hasta no quedar nada, de la sangre oscura tampoco quedo nada, solo quedo una joven muy malherida en el suelo. Harry se levantó adolorido para ver si seguía viva, al tocar su pecho sintió todavía los latidos del corazón y un ligero susurro proveniente de ella.

-Harry… -susurró débilmente Nidia.  
-¿Nidia?  
-Gra… gracias… el… demonio ha… ha muerto… yo… lo siento mucho…  
-De nada, vas a estar bien lo prometo.  
-El… príncipe… debes… detenerlo… él es el verdadero… enemigo.  
-Bueno, ¿vas a terminar con ella? –dijo Dirk que apareció de repente frente a los chicos.

Nidia pronto quedó inconsciente pero viva mientras Harry miraba al Príncipe del Corazón frente a él, pensó Harry que Strider había venido a matarlo mientras el llevaba el libro del "Canon" en una de sus manos hasta que yo aparecí para empujarlo y hacer que soltara el libro que cayó en las manos de Harry y pronto Harry se vio envuelto en un dilema… ¿Le daba el libro a Dirk, a mi o el seria quien tomaría el control?

Esa decisión amable lector y espectador… lo dejare a su criterio…


	36. La Obra Maestra (Final Malo)

**Historias de Tierra C**

_La Obra Maestra_

El pobre Harry se encontraba en una difícil elección, en una de sus manos llevaba la Espada del Tiempo, en otra el libro del Canon que hice que Dirk soltara, el Príncipe lo miro a los ojos y le exigió el libro pero el reticente se aferraba a él a pesar de que muy apenas podía ponerse de pie debido a las heridas que sufrió luego de pelear con Nidia, le gritaba a Harry que no le diera el libro mientras Dirk se lo pedía con más furia hasta que Egbert dijo:

-Si lo quiere señor Strider… venga por él.  
-Si así lo quieres. –respondió Dirk.

En ese momento Dirk al ver como Harry se alejaba con el libro sin dejar de mirarlo no tuvo de otra más que patear el cuerpo de la noqueada Nidia hacia el con una fuerza suficiente para que ella cayera sobre Egbert y el soltara la espada y el libro, Dirk corrió hacia el libro pero repentinamente John apareció enterrándole el pie en la cara de una patada alejándolo, Strider respondió lanzando sus rayos "desgarra almas" sobre el padre de Harry, el lastimado Heredero del Corazón tomo la espada para detenerlo pero también recibió su dosis de rayos letales, los tenia amordazados con sus poderes. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y aprovechando la distracción le di una patada donde más le duele y al intentar tomar el libro él toma mi pie para no alcanzarlo, luego John lo toma y Dirk se levanta rápido para quitárselo, pensé que abría golpes pero solo se daban de manotazos (que patético a mi parecer) hasta que Dirk le dio un puñetazo que le rompió los lentes y lo dejo aturdido sin poder ver, el impaciente Príncipe del Corazón harto de tanto teatro tomo su espada para matar a John, para cuando pude voltear a verlos la espada de Dirk atravesaba a un Egbert… a Harry Anderson, el muchacho se había lanzado para recibir el golpe fatal que iba directo a su padre, John quedo desconsolado al ver a su propio hijo sacrificarse por él, acto seguido John mando a volar a Dirk con una ráfaga de viento y se quedó sosteniendo a su moribundo hijo.

-Padre… yo… yo… -decía Harry a duras penas.  
-¿Por qué Harry?  
-Quería ser… un héroe… como tú.  
-Pero no tenías que hacer eso.  
-Dile… a mama… que la… la amo… al igual que tú.  
-Hijo…  
-Eres el… mejor… -dijo Harry mientras sus ojos cerraban.  
-¡HARRY!

Pude ver el dolor de un padre perdiendo un hijo y en mi corazón sentí a lo lejos a una madre desconsolada perder al fruto de sus entrañas, John dejo a su hijo muerto en el suelo y miro lleno de una rabia desconsolada hacia Dirk.

-Tú… ¡eres un monstruo! –le dijo un enojado John.  
-¡Soy un puto genio! Yo solo me deshice de un estorbo, igual que tú. –respondió Dirk.  
-¿Pero hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que se sentiría Roxy al saber lo que has hecho?  
-Eso ya no importa John, somos dioses, ahora hacemos las cosas a nuestro modo, entiéndelo.  
-Pero no así estúpido.  
-Eres muy tonto para entenderlo.  
-Que me perdonen Dave y las Lalonde por lo que hare, pero hare que pagues por esto.  
-Inténtalo.

Un desafiante John saco su clásica arma de antaño el "Martillo de Guerra de Zillyhoo" mientras que Dirk con la misma espada con la que mato a Harry era lo único que usaría para la pelea que vendría, John a toda velocidad intenta golpear a Dirk con el martillo pero él logra esquivar cada golpe que le lanza, aproveche la situación e intente ir por el libro pero Dirk hizo que John en un intento de darle un martillazo se quita y el golpe me termina cayendo a mi provocando que quedara noqueada al instante, mi cabeza cayó sobre el libro sin poder abrirlo, John no se podía creer de haberme golpeado pero en esa confusión accidental siente que una espada ha atravesado su pecho y si, Dirk le clavo su arma en justo punto de su corazón, el Heredero del Aliento había sido derrotado, cayo de rodillas y mirando al cielo mientras la sangre salía tanto de su boca como de la herida en el pecho dijo:

-Harry… Roxy… los amo… perdónenme…

Dirk había matado a los Egbert, padre e hijo, los acólitos todos derrotados, de Gideon y los Kiddo no supe si vencieron o los derrotaron mucho menos de Anaret y Yury o los demás, tan solo quedaba uno en pie y ese era Dirk Strider.

Paso junto al cuerpo de Nidia pero no le hizo nada, luego llego adonde me encontraba y haciendo un lado mi cuerpo que apenas empezaba a reaccionar pero débil veía como Dirk tomaba el libro y empezaba a escribir en él, nada podía detenerlo ni siquiera yo. Pronto llegaron Rosebot y Terezi con él, se veían como si no les hubiese pasado y ellas me levantaron, Dirk me miro y con una sonrisa en la cara tan solo lo disfrutaba.

-Tus amigos han caído Kylean. –me decía Dirk cínicamente.  
-Que… ¿Qué harás conmigo? –le pregunte preocupada.  
-¿A ti? No sé, hay tantas ideas.  
-Solo mátame y acabemos con esto de una vez, no merezco vivir después de haber fallado a mis amigos, a Sirius, a Harry.  
-¿Matarte? No, claro que no, tengo grandes ideas como te decía, y no eres la única.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-A pesar de que Harry está muerto el… tiene potencial, al igual que su amiga Nidia.  
-¿Qué harás con ellos?  
-Sera una gran sorpresa cariño… y quiero que tú seas parte de ella.  
-¿Qué…? –consternada dije pero me conecto un cabezazo que me volvió a dejar inconsciente.

Desperté después de un largo rato, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de sí, pero debió ser mucho porque cuando desperté me encontraba amarrada de pies a cabeza a una cama metálica rodeada de equipo médico y partes de robots dispersadas, a ambos lados míos los ayudantes robot de rimas de Dirk me miraban tétricamente y levantaron la cama aun estando amarrada para terminar mirando a Dirk que se encontraba justo enfrente de mí.

-Buenos días bella durmiente.  
-¿Pero? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –le pregunte alarmada.  
-Bienvenida a la renovación.  
-¿Renovación?  
-Así es pequeña, como te dije serás parte de unas grandes ideas, sabes tus poderes de "Yo Supremos serian mejor aprovechados… si tuvieras un cuerpo robótico.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Pronto abandonaras esa frágil carne por resistente y duradero metal.  
-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes!  
-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice con ellos y la verdad, no se quejaron al respecto.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Ellos.

Y en ese momento aparecieron un grupo que al caer la luz sobre ellos me di cuenta con gran terror que los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo, todos ellos habían sido convertidos en robots, no podía creer la barbaridad que él había cometido sobre los niños, pero lo que más me dejo angustiada y triste fue en especial a Harry Anderson y Nidia también con cuerpos mecánicos, mi mente estaba resquebrajada a mas no poder.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que era un puto genio.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Dirk?  
-Lo escuchaste cuando se lo dije a John, somos dioses y podemos hacer de nuestro mundo lo que queramos.  
-Eres peor que Lord English.  
-Así que… ¿te unes o haremos que te unas?... terminen con ella. –dijo mientras se alejaba con los acólitos robotizados.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO!... ¡DIRK!...

+++_La voz de Kylean se apaga cuando recibe una fuerte dosis de sedantes en medio de su cirugía, sonidos de taladros y jeringas atraviesan la carne de Kylean, de ahí ya no se supo más nada_+++


	37. Melancolica Redencion (Final Neutral)

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Melancólica Redención_

Harry Anderson Egbert, con 16 años de edad tan solo se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada, en su malherida mano llevaba el libro del Canon con el cual Dirk Strider podía cambiar la narrativa a su antojo y en la otra el arma con la que había derrotado a Lady Esperanto, la "Espada del Tiempo", entre Dirk y yo le rogábamos a Egbert sobre el libro, entonces apareció John Egbert que de un puñetazo hacia la mandíbula de Dirk lo tumbo al suelo para que Harry me lanzara el libro mientras John me gritaba que corriera, Dirk enfurecido atravesó su espada en el pecho de John acabando con su vida, un triste Harry no podía correr hacia el pero si se puso frente a mí para protegerme de un Strider que avanzaba lento pero con sed de sangre.

-Denme el libro y perdonare sus estorbosas vidas. –nos amenazó Dirk.  
-Jamás. –respondió Harry desafiante.  
-Entonces no tendré cuidado con ustedes.

Con los nervios atacando mi cuerpo Harry volteo su mirada hacia a mí y señalo con ella a Nidia, tal vez ella tenía algo que ver, pero no pensé y termine escribiendo algo que de alguna manera termino salvándonos aunque no debió ser la mejor idea. En las páginas de aquel libro escribí "_la Dama de la Rabia se levantó de su letargo, su deber ahora era enfrentar al Príncipe del Corazón_", de lo único que no me di cuenta era que algo de Lady Esperanto se había quedado en ella y lo note por sus ojos todavía oscuros y llenos de furia.

Dirk Strider sintió una energía descomunal cerca de él y así fue, Nidia Norton se había recuperado y con la mirada fija sobre el Príncipe del Corazón lo lanzo hacia una columna con su telequinesis para posteriormente ver como el caía hacia el suelo lleno de dolor, ella se acercó a nosotros y le pido la Harry su espada, Dirk se pudo levantar y miro hacia Nidia dispuesto a cobrarse nuestro descarado intento por levantarla.

-Mierda, ¿Cómo puedes seguir viva?  
-No eres el único con poder sobre la narrativa hijo de puta.  
-Yo soy un puto genio ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?  
-Te mostrare.

Nidia y Dirk se lanzaron uno contra el otro con sus espadas, aunque Dirk sabia manejarla a la perfección no era rival de la Espada del Tiempo en manos de Nidia, Dirk intento herirla pero ella lograba cortarle la pijama y la carne con cada tajo, en uno de esos golpes ella destruyo la espada de Dirk que se había quedado desarmado mas no indefenso, pues el rápidamente lanzo sus rayos desgarradores sobre ella, un poder por el cual el alma de la víctima podía ser destruida pero Dirk se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba: las almas de Nidia y Lady Esperanto se habían fusionado, por tanto los poderes de ambas la hacían más poderosa, el Príncipe quedo estremecido ante lo que había visto mientras Nidia libre del ataque clavo la espada en el suelo y llenando sus manos de rayos oscuros agarro la cabeza de Dirk y lo hizo sufrir con descargas de energía hacia su cabeza, pronto debajo de los lentes se notaba la sangre salir de sus cuencas pues sus ojos habían sido derretidos, pronto la cabeza de Dirk se llenó de tanta energía que Nidia empezó a apretar sus manos contra ella hasta hacerla explotar matándolo, el Príncipe perdió la cabeza, literalmente.

Avanzaba hacia ella sosteniendo al lastimado Harry, no sabíamos si era Nidia o el demonio quien ocupaba el cuerpo de la chica hasta que ella hablo.

-Por fin… por fin. –dijo Nidia para sí misma.  
-¿Estas bien Nidia? –le pregunto Harry.  
-No, yo estoy… lejos de bien.  
-Dime. –pregunte. – ¿Eres Nidia o Lady Esperanto?  
-Soy ambas y ninguna.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Nuestras almas accidentalmente se fusionaron cuando usaste la narrativa para que pudiera recuperarme.  
-¿Y no nos asesinaras? –pregunto Egbert.  
-No, claro que no, después de lo que hicieron es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.  
-Entonces…  
-¿Entonces qué?  
-¿Qué harás? –le pregunte.  
-Irme… lejos de aquí.  
-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?  
-Hay cosas que debo hacer, debo pagar por lo que hice y debo evitar que esto se repita.  
-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?  
-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé.  
-Si vas a hacerlo solo ¿piénsalo un poco?  
-Ya lo hice.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
-Harry, me llevare tu espada, gracias por todo… y adiós. –dijo Nidia mientras desaparecía de la nada.

Harry luego me pregunto adonde fue ella, no sabía responderle ni que podía decirle, tan solo nos quedamos viendo el libro y al cadáver de John que murió por salvarnos, no hicimos más que hacerle un agujero en la tierra y enterrarlo ahí mismo, una despedida humilde para un héroe.

Tiempo después los acólitos y mis amigos se recuperaron de las heridas y preguntaron por lo que les paso a ellos, a Dirk, a John y claro a Nidia, fue una conversación larga y difícil de entender, el pobre Harry se quedó pensando en aquella chica psíquica, Vrissy se le acerco y lo abrazo, le dije que quizás algún día ella volvería, mientras tanto los chicos estarían con él para animarlo, el sonrió y se fue con el resto de los acólitos mientras yo me iba a mi habitación pensando en tantas cosas que habían pasado ¿y si esto hubiese pasado de otro modo?, me quede en silencio toda la tarde hasta que me quede dormida bajo la luz de la luna aun con mi mente cargada de duda.

En mis sueños en el mismo jardín donde veía a Nidia me encontré a la Calliope de una línea temporal condenada, ella me conto que sabía que paso con Nidia y lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pregunte por los ancestros, Aradia y Sollux, me dijo que seguían en esos paramos donde los conocimos observando todo lo que pasaba y hacia Nidia.

-¿Qué fue de ella? –le pregunte a Calliope.  
-Después de derrotar al Príncipe del Corazón fue a su nave y con sus poderes la hizo funcionar y se dirigió al agujero negro de donde había salido el.  
-Espera ¿entonces ese no era un agujero negro?  
-No, era un agujero de gusano.  
-Y se fue por allí ¿A dónde?  
-Hacia la línea temporal de donde provenía el Dirk Strider que ella había matado, quince años antes de todo esto.  
-¿Pero qué haría ella allá?  
-Según lo que vimos fue a busca a dos personas: a Jane Crocker y a si misma de esa época, cuando encontró a Crocker la asesino arrancándole la cabeza enfrente de miles de espectadores de un mitin organizado por ella para luego asesinarlos a todos ellos.  
-Madre mía ¿solo fue a eso?  
-No.  
-¿Y qué hay de "encontrar a sí misma"?  
-Sabias que ella había sido creada en un laboratorio.  
-Cierto, que la tuvieron en una cámara incubadora o algo así.  
-Sí, pero ella no se engendró dentro de un tubo así, si no dentro de un cuerpo.  
-¿Un cuerpo?  
-Sí, el cuerpo de una doncella dormida llamada "Yury"  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa gorda malvada uso el cadáver de Yury para engendrar a Nidia?!  
-Me temo que sí, uso su cuerpo sin vida y puro de carne como "vientre de alquiler" para su psíquica.  
-Dios mío, dios mío, que barbaridad.  
-Para cuando Nidia llego al laboratorio donde tenían el cuerpo de Yury y tras asesinar a varios guardias y hombres de ciencia quedo anonadada, se sorprendió que la hermana muerta de su padre la llevo en su vientre por años, ella no se lo podía creer y colmada de tristeza en vez de despedazar el cuerpo lo dejo intacto y activo la "autodestrucción automática" del laboratorio, haciéndolo volar y destruyéndose a sí mismo así como a la chica a la que ella pudiese haber llamado "madre.  
-Es algo triste ¿y qué pasó después con Nidia?  
-Se fue al anillo lejano, a lo más profundo y en un asteroide abandonado y solitario se clavó la espada y se quitó la vida, ella sonrió y tan solo dijo "Al fin, podre estar tranquila" para luego caer y morir.  
-Siento pena por ella ¿Por qué no nos pidió ayuda en un principio?  
-Ella quería hacer esto sola, quería enmendar todo el daño que hizo y liberarse del dolor que sentía en el alma, solo así podría estar tranquila.

Y después de lo que me conto nos quedamos mirando el horizonte del Espacio Paradójico, sabiendo que después de todo algo pasaría, ella dejo su triste testimonio y nosotros solo vimos, y creo que Calliope tiene razón, ahora Nidia puede estar ya por fin, en paz.


	38. Una Historia Escrita a Mano(Final Bueno)

**Historias de Tierra C**

_Una historia escrita a mano_

Un joven Heredero del Corazón, un libro en una mano y una espada en la otra, un Príncipe del Corazón que le pedía el dichoso libro y yo gritándole que no se lo diera, el muchacho no sabía que hacer hasta que cabizbajo no tuvo más opción que darle el libro a Dirk.

-Está bien señor Strider ¿quiere el libro? Aquí lo tiene. –dijo Harry.

Harry Anderson lanzo el libro hacia Dirk que dirigió sus brazos hacia el pero en el justo momento en que estaba a punto de tomarlo este es cortado a la mitad con la Espada del Tiempo de Egbert, el incrédulo Strider no se podía creer que la fuente de su poder en la narrativa había sido destruido (y aclarando el libro no servía destruido así), desgarro las hojas de lo que quedo del mismo mientras Harry al ver a su padre le pidió que se llevara el cuerpo malherido de Nidia a un lugar en concreto, John quiso ayudar pero su hijo insistía en que le hiciera el favor, cosa que el hizo, mientras tanto yo y el muchacho veíamos a un desdichado Dirk que sosteniendo pedazos de papel miro con furia a Harry.

-Mira lo que has hecho ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le reclamo Dirk.  
-Ups… te deje sin control sobre la narrativa.  
-¡Has arruinado todo maldito mocoso! Eres igual de tonto que tu padre.  
-Por lo menos no es un psicópata con aires de grandeza como usted.  
-Tú… vas a pagar por esto.

Encolerizado a mas no poder Dirk saco su espada y se lanzó a matar a Harry que muy apenas podía detener y esquivar los golpes debido a sus heridas, Strider lo atacaba salvajemente y sin descanso con tal de acabar con su vida, Harry se empezaba a cansar poco a poco y en un descuido un tajo de la espada de Dirk le hizo una herida en un costado que lo derribo, intente detener a Dirk pero el simplemente uso sus rayos y me mando contra una columna sacándome del combate. Sin nadie que pudiese detenerlo Dirk se acercó a Harry y poniendo un pie sobre su herido pecho empezó a apuntar en el punto exacto donde lo apuñalaría, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Todos ustedes han arruinado mis planes, y van a pagar por ello, ¡todos ustedes!  
-¿Serias capaz de matar a mi madre inclusive?  
-Dije a todos, ya estoy cansado de todos, iba a crear mi obra maestra y tú lo has arruinado, vas a pagar con tu vida por ello.

Intente levantarme para ayudar a Harry pero el golpe contra la columna y el dolo que me emanaba era tal que apenas podía moverme, Dirk crujiendo los dientes dirigía su espada contra el corazón de Harry hasta que una ráfaga de energía lo golpeo derribándolo y mandándolo lejos, el joven Egbert no sabía que había pasado hasta que vio la silueta de una persona que poco a poco se notaba más, pronto vio que no era nada más y nada menos que… Nidia Norton, cuando Harry la pudo ver entre el polvo se dio cuenta que ella ya no era un demonio, si no que increíblemente ella había ascendido al "Modo Dios" al igual que él, la "Dama de la Rabia" le había salvado la vida.

-Harry ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Nidia.  
-Creo, estaban a punto de matarme. –respondió el herido Egbert.  
-Por cierto… gracias. –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo levantaba.  
-¿Por qué me das las gracias?  
-Me hiciste entender todo, y tienes razón, el pasado ya no importa, si me hizo daño y ya no debo mirar más hacia él, sino al futuro ¿y sabes qué futuro quiero? Uno al lado de un amigo como tú.  
-Pues no sé qué decir.  
-No digas nada, hay un príncipe homosexual psicópata y fetichista perturbador que debe morir ¿me ayudas?

Después de que me levantara y tras usar mis poderes para curar a Harry él y Nidia miraron hacia donde se encontraba Dirk, el pronto se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría las de perder, no se echó a correr si no que se preparó para pelear y esta vez de una a por todas.

La primera en moverse fue Nidia que de la nada apareció justo frente a Dirk y de una patada lo mando a volar en dirección a Harry que de un puñetazo se lo devolvió a Nidia, parecía un juego de tenis o ping-pong con un ser humano en vez de una pelota, Dirk muy apenas podía defenderse de cada golpe que le daban los dos hasta que enfurecido al momento en que ellos se acercaban para darle el golpe final lanzo sus rayos desgarradores haciéndolos sufrir y mandándolos contra un montón de escombros que cayó sobre ellos, pensé que habían muerto pero no, salieron de allí con heridas pero con las mismas ganas de romperle la cara a Dirk.

-¿No se confíen tanto chicos? No es tan fácil que me derroten. –les grito Dirk.  
-Harry tengo un plan, pero no creo que te guste. –le dijo Nidia a Harry.  
-¿Y cuál es? –pregunto hasta que al pensarlo dijo. –no me digas que vas a…  
-Sí, no nos queda de otra para derrotarlo ¿le entras?  
-Sí, lo hare.

Un herido pero desafiante Dirk caminaba lentamente hacia ellos mientras Nidia desaparecía frente a sus ojos para luego aparecer justo detrás de él, sorprendido no podía hacer nada pues Nidia se sujetó al cuerpo de Dirk con su levitación logro detenerlo suficiente y con fuerza para evitar que se escapara, ella miro a Harry y empezó a hablar.

-¡Harry ahora! ¡Clávale la espada a este engreído de closet! –le grito Nidia.  
-¡Pero eso podría…!  
-¡Ya sé, pero eso que importa, lo que importa es que lo derrotemos, solo hazlo, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien!  
-Bueno… ¡Esta bien!

Harry después de pensarlo se armó de suficiente valor para volar hacia Dirk y gritando de furia enterró su espada justo en el corazón de Dirk aunque también atravesó el pecho de Nidia en el proceso, la giro para rematar y al sacarla ambos se separaron, Dirk Strider a pesar de la herida se negaba a morir.

-¿Creen… que pueden… detenerme? –decía adolorido Dirk mientras escupía sangre. -¡Yo soy un puto genio!  
-Solo eres un trastornado y ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho ¡Sera tu fin!

Harry de un tajo le corto la cabeza a Dirk para luego aplastarla con su pie, luego soltó su espada y corrió hacia la herida Nidia.

-Nidia ¿estás bien?  
-Si… estoy bien… ¿Ya está…?  
-Sí, ya está muerto ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?  
-Después de todo lo que les hice a todos debía hacerlo, debía pagar por mis crímenes.  
-Pero mira sigues viva, eso es lo bueno.  
-Si pero…  
-¿Pero qué?  
-No merezco estar con ustedes después de haberme vuelto "Lady Esperanto", lo mejor para todos seria que me exiliaría a algún lugar olvidado y quedarme allí para siempre.  
-¡No te lo recomendaría! –grito Yurek que venía junto a John Egbert.  
-Señor Norton. –Dijo Harry  
-¿Papa? –se sorprendió Nidia al verlo.  
-Yo también pase por lo mismo cuando me liberaron de Lord English, en vez de hacerme bien me afectaba aún más, hasta que Kylean vino a mí y me aclaro la mente, yo… no quiero que termines igual que yo.  
-Papa… yo… -decía solloza Nidia. –Yo, lo siento mucho.  
-Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo, ahora solo quiero que podamos vivir juntos… como familia.  
-Entonces Nidia… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas con nosotros? –dijo Harry.  
-Sí, me quedo y gracias Harry. –dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su nuevo amigo y luego a su padre.

Tiempo después de aquella batalla Nidia se integró a la Orden del Martillo aun cuando los demás sentían desconfianza hacia ella después de lo sucedido, aunque Harry Anderson les explicaba y pronto terminaron aceptándola como una amiga más, se quedó junto a su padre Yurek y tia Yury formando algo que ella quería desde un principio, una familia, pronto hizo las paces con su madre Nikech y ella empezó a tomarle cariño al igual que Yurek. Si la familia Norton quedo reunida con la de Harry paso lo mismo, pronto sus padres volvieron a estar juntos y él se dedicaría de lleno a su afición a los musicales así como con su pareja Vrissy y sus amigos los acólitos de la Orden del Martillo.

En cuanto a la guerra civil… esta había llegado a su fin, Jane Crocker fue destituida y posteriormente enjuiciada y recluida en La Roca, más concretamente en la misma celda que ocupada Su Imperiosa Condescendencia, mientras tanto Karkat había ocupado su lugar en la presidencia e hizo las paces con la emperatriz Arquezan y la Iglesia del Sufridor, ¿y las vidas de los demás? Si lo contara tomaría tiempo… en cuanto a mí pues…

-Mi lady, los miembros del colegio de cardenales la esperan para su reunión. –me avisaba uno de los servidores del Santuario.  
-Allá voy. –le respondí.

Bueno, creo que mejor doy por concluida esta narración pues los deberes de "Matriarca Pontificia" nunca terminan, después de todo alguien debía ocupar el lugar de Sirius (me eligieron a mi) así que… adiós.


End file.
